Out of Alignment
by LalSoong1687
Summary: Deanna learns that she is pregnant and that a bizarre anomaly has claimed the lives of Picard, Beverly and the entire Stargazer crew. During an investigation of a large wormhole that loops back on itself, the Enterprise crew unravels its connection...
1. Prologue

"Out of Alignment"

A Star Trek: The Next Generation Novel

By Lal Soong

Summary: Takes place in an AU universe that diverges after "All Good Things..." After six months of marriage, Deanna learns that she is pregnant and that a bizarre anomaly has claimed the lives of Picard, Beverly and the entire _Stargazer_ crew. During an investigation of a large wormhole that loops back on itself, the _Enterprise_ crew unravels its connection to their friends' deaths and discover the aliens who not only created the wormhole, but who may have the ability to resurrect the _Stargazer _crew.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters. I've only borrowed them.

lalslibrary.

Prologue:

A gong sounded, three rings as the doors to the courts were closed to any late arrivals. It was a large courtroom--the largest of its kind, in fact--built in the center of Akie's capitol city, Rokit.

Mainly used for cases dealing with time technology, this courtroom held a particular interest to a large segment of the general public.

"All persons please note," the arbiter said, "that this time court has come into session at seven-ten after dawn on the four hundred and sixty-third cycle after Pelvar three-four-six-one. Anti-counsel Frie, please state your argument against the regeneration of craft two-fifty-six, class Browser."

Regeneration was a technology unique to the people of the planet Akie. It involved the splitting of a time line to enable a regenerative process. Crew members of their military fleet lost in the line of duty were literally brought back to life--into the future. The accident, their death, and even the weeks or months that they were dead were not erased. This process often caused deep psychological problems and that was why a hearing must always be conducted to determine if potential good outweighed any potential psychological trauma.

"Sir," the female counsel member said, standing to approach him, "craft two-fifty-six had one thousand, two hundred and fifty-three crew members aboard during the moment of its destruction."

Frei was tall for a female Akodian, with thick, long black hair. As was customary for females in high positions, she wore a portion of her hair in a bun, while letting the layers underneath flow freely. Like all Akodians, the creases across her forehead were quite predominate, while her nose and mouth were thin and pale.

Frei was carrying a plastic capsule about three inches in length. She went to a console setting against the left wall and slipped the capsule into the drive unit. The twenty-foot screen instantly came to life, showing the once-active craft two-fifty-six in flight. She tapped a command on the console and the image changed to an elderly man in uniform.

"Captain Eldo was within months of retirement," she told the audience. "I conducted a five-year split alternate on him and discovered it was unnecessary. Captain Eldo would have died of natural causes in less than four months. " This received shocked looks from many. While alive, it was forbidden to project anyone's natural death, but once someone had been killed in an accident, it was not only permitted, but often utilized in court situations such as this one. "It would be ridiculous to consider going to the expense of bringing this man back.

Clearly he was not meant to contribute anything else to this world. We should let him remain deceased and at peace, so he may be revered for what he accomplished during a long and rewarding career. Lay testimony to his own words."

She keyed up a video of a speech from Captain Eldo. All fleet officers were required to state their position on regeneration in the event that they would accidentally die during active duty and to revise that position once every two hundred cycles.

"In the event of my accidental demise during the line of duty," the image of Eldo began, "I forfeit my right to regeneration. At this point in my life, I have lived fully, have had a rewarding career, a good family life, and financial security. My time line knows, I probably don't have much natural life left anyway."

The anti-counsel paused the video and turned to face the arbiter. "You see, sir, even Captain Eldo wished that a petition for his regeneration be ignored."

The silence in the courtroom was stifling as all eyes were upon the anti-counsel. This was the most oppressive reaction to an opening statement.

Frie did not know how many of them were in favor of her argument and how many were not. Although the arbiter held the final decision in all regeneration cases, it was not uncommon for an audience's opinion to sway him. An Akodian typically held in his opinion until the last moment, weighing his decision heavily. She decided to give the floor to the pro-counsel.

"Sir, anti-counsel passes for debate."

"As you wish," the arbiter replied, turning to the other side. "Pro-counsel Thor?"

The anti-counsel took her seat, while her opponent stood and approached the arbiter.

"Sir, the anti-counsel's opening speech is totally ludicrous," Thor said. "While I don't blame her for wanting to start her argument with the captain's death wish, I cannot believe she has thus far overlooked the other one thousand two hundred and fifty-two crew members aboard craft two-fifty-six. They were not all near death. They were not all nearing the end of a very rewarding career.

Indeed, many of them were only beginning what could have been a rewarding career. For them, I say it is in our best interest to advocate regeneration."

Approaching the console, pro-counsel accessed the capsule Frei had left in the drive device. The image on the screen changed to a young female Akodian.

"First Science Officer Netmak," he explained, "was only twenty-three Pelvars old. After graduating at the top of her class, she had served aboard craft two-fifty-six for one and a half Pelvars. In that time, she received several commendations for outstanding scientific research. One can only conjecture now how many technological advances she could have aided in, perhaps even

instigated. This is only one of the many individual cases I could argue for favor of regeneration. I do believe, however, it is sufficient to make my point."

Thor turned to gaze at his opponent. "Sir, pro-counsel passes for further debate."

"As you are undoubtedly aware of, sir," anti-counsel commenced, "there has been only one case in which an entire ship's crew was regenerated. Many of its crew members suffered deep psychological trauma. Some were even unable to readjust to a normal life. Consider their anguish and that of their families and other loved ones. We cannot subject others to this fate when we do not possess the facilities to offer everyone of them regenerative therapy. Sir, I fully believe

in the technology of regeneration. In cases where one or two officers are lost and we are able to cope with the trauma of regeneration both financially and psychologically, I would be one to pro-counsel myself. But I sincerely believe that this is an impossible situation." She paused in her argument, and she endured a prolonged stare with the judge.

"Arbiter agrees," the judge said without hesitation, and as the gong began to sound, the crowd grew tumultuous. Never before had an arbiter rendered a decision at a regeneration hearing so quickly!

As the crowd filed out into the hallway, Frei pushed passed several annoyed Akodians to catch up with the pro-counsel. "Thor! she called over the din. He turned, smiling. Although they were bitter enemies inside the courtroom, they were actually close personal friends.

"Want to walk me to my vehicle?" she asked. "I think it would be mutually beneficial if we discuss the alien picked up by the Baum."

"Ah, yes. I couldn't agree more."

As they walked side by side toward the exit, anti-counsel said, "I heard he was carrying a weapon of some sort. What have you heard about that?"

"That it is capable of multiple settings from a light stun setting all the way up to kill. This weapon was set at one of the stun settings. I do hope that means his intent was not hostile."

"As do I. How long does our government intend to hold him hostage? You do realize that keeping him for too long could be perceived as a hostile act from us."

Thor paused just outside the door. "My dear lady, it is my opinion that it is already too late for our government's actions not to be taken as hostile in nature. I'm quite surprised his people haven't come looking for him already. If not for a single individual, then for the technology he possessed. If you want my input into the matter, I believe our government was wrong to take him in the first place. He should have been immediately returned to his people."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Frei agreed as they descended the steps. "They'll probably never return him now."

"And that is what scares me the most."

"Want to join together to petition the high court for his release?"

Thor smile, amused. "Now that would be a new approach--you and I on the same side."

"I'm serious!"

"I bet you are."

They walked around the building to the parking lot in back. After Frei voice-activated the vehicle to unlock she turned back to her court adversary.

"We really should do lunch again sometime. It would give us the opportunity to discuss this further."

He nodded in agreement. "It's been far too long."

She stepped into her vehicle and flying about twenty meters above ground merged with the traffic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

About Nine Months Earlier:

"You are correct, Counselor," Doctor Selar said discretely, snapping her medical tricorder shut, "you are with child."

Deanna Troi Rozhenko beamed at her Vulcan doctor, wishing the other woman felt at least some of her joy. She and her husband, Worf, the _Enterprise-E's_ second officer, had been trying to get pregnant for the past six months. Now it was finally reality.

They were going to have a baby!

"Thank you, doctor," Troi replied. "How far along am I?"

"Nine weeks. Today being stardate 49469, that places your due date at roughly stardate 50319. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Do I? Deanna considered. Betazoids usually opted to know the sex of their unborn child to facilitate a complete emotional and psychical bond between mother and infant before birth. But would Worf want to know? Did she want to know without sharing the knowledge with her husband? "Maybe I better think about it for a while, discuss it with Worf."

"As you wish. Although I do not understand the logic in choosing not to know, it is your decision. Be sure to schedule monthly check ups with Sickbay and contact me immediately should any problem arise." Selar had been promoted to Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise-E_ three months ago.

"I will do that." Deanna stepped off the biobed.

"And Counselor, do not heed such nonsensical Human cliches as 'eating for two.' Logically, the embryo inside you is far smaller and requires far less nutrients than the mother. It is fortunate that our replicators will only provide nutritional foods."

"I'll remember that," Deanna replied, her thoughts already wandering to the moment she would tell her husband the news.

How would he react now that their desire for a baby was no longer fantasy, but very real? As she ventured out of sickbay and down the corridor, onto a turbolift, and toward their quarters, Deanna barely noticed her surroundings. Instead, she was planning the perfect evening, what she would wear, what she would serve for dinner, how she would tell Worf he was going to be a father.

Suddenly, she felt queasy and had to pause to lean against the corridor wall. Why was she so nervous? It's my overactive hormones kicking in, she realized. Times like this, she could use another woman's advice. Oh, I wish Beverly were still on board!

Her best friend, Dr. Beverly Crusher, had disembarked the _Enterprise-E_ nearly three months ago to join Captain Jean-Luc Picard as his chief medical officer aboard the new _Stargazer_. Last she heard, they were in the Neibolu Sector, about seventy-five light years away, investigating a possible wormhole. She decided to contact Beverly through a subspace channel.

Deanna stepped into their quarters and was greeted by her twelve-year old stepson, Alexander. "You're done with school already?"

"It's past fifteen hundred hours," the boy replied. He wore his hair long, like his Father's, and now had it flowing loosely around his shoulders, his hair piece discarded on the coffee table. Studying his features, she saw the young man he was becoming . She loved Alexander as if he were her own son, and wondered how difficult it would be for their family to adjust to a newborn. Worf had never experienced the joys--and labor--of a baby. Neither had she.

"I didn't realize it was that late." She wandered around the living room aimlessly, still caught up in her revere, at first oblivious to Alex' quizzical stare. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Alexander, could you do me a favor? Would you eat early tonight? I'd like to have a special dinner with your father."

"Sure," the boy replied. "I can work on my math homework in my room." He grinned, absolutely beaming at her, and Deanna wondered if he didn't have at least some idea as to what was going on. "Would you like any help setting things up?"

"I think that would be nice. Thank you. I just want to send a couple subspace messages and then I'll explain what I want." She couldn't wait a second longer to share this news with Beverly and her Mother. She remembered the difficulties she had had with her mother when Lwaxana first learned of her relationship with Worf, but despite the animosity between Lwaxana and the Klingon, she had come to accept that her daughter truly loved him. And she wanted grandchildren more than anything. Deanna was sure her mother would love this child unconditionally, no matter the mixed heritage.

An hour later as Deanna and Alexander were finishing a romantic setting with flowers and candles, the door swished open to admit Worf. Alexander rushed into his bedroom, pausing only briefly at the door to give his Sok'cheim a confident smile.

"What is this?" her Klingon husband asked in a tone that really asked of the occasion.

Deanna lifted the lid to the main course and toying with him said, "Andorian fowl with rallini wine sauce and noodles." She held out her hand. "Come, join me."

Worf walked over to the small table and helped his wife into her chair before sitting down himself. "It smells delicious."

Deanna served out their meals before asking Worf about his day. He did not ask why Alexander wasn't eating with them.

"Ensign Nagyua was late for his shift for the third time this week. We will never finish our monthly security check at this rate."

"What does the captain have to say about his tardiness?"

"Riker is too easy on the boy." Worf clenched his fist, barely resisting the urge to pound it on the table. He kept his anger in check for Deanna's sake. "Enough about my day. I have forgotten to ask you about yours."

"It was fairly routine, really. I counseled a few patients, took a long leisurely lunch, and then I stopped in to see Dr. Selar."

Deanna tried to sound casual, like it was all part of a normal day. To her delight, Worf took a beat before catching on.

"Dr. Selar--is anything wrong?"

"No, not really. You'll just have to pamper me for the next several months."

Her husband dropped his fork onto his plate, and for a long moment, he and Deanna stared at each other. Barely above a whisper, Worf asked, "A baby?" She nodded, and reaching out to one another, they clasped hands. Standing, Worf nearly toppled over his chair in his eagerness to embrace his wife. She lifted her head and met his lips fully. "I am not hungry for Andorian fowl," he said with a lascivious smile and lifted her into his arms.

As he carried her easily into their bedroom, Deanna wondered whether she would soon grow too heavy even for his Klingon strength. And as he laid her atop the bed sheet and began nuzzling her ear and neck, she wondered if she would still be attractive to him months from now. "Tell me you love me," she begged.

Running his hand through her hair, he studied her with deep longing, and she realized that no matter how fat or old she became, he would remain steadfastly loyal to her. "I love you," he

responded, kissing her neck. "I love you." He reached for her zipper and caressed the skin between her breasts. "I love you..."

She giggled as he slowly unzipped her uniform and ran his mouth along her body. Quickly, her resolve melted along with the removal of her clothing and she felt like she was the most beautiful

woman in the galaxy. "Take yours off, Worf." She tugged at his uniform collar. "Let me feel your skin against mine."

He lifted himself onto his knees, still keeping her straddled, and shed his uniform.

"That's much better," she said, running her fingertips across his hairy chest. "Now come to me!"

Obeying, he lingered longer this time at every erogenous zone he could find until neither of them could wait any longer for the joining. Their lovemaking was very intense, while at the same time

gentle and caring. Deanna knew that he repressed his Klingon urges for her, afraid that she was too fragile for such violent sexual practices. Yet a part of her wanted to scream out and initiate said practices... someday.

Afterward while they laid in each other's arms, Worf took in his wife's beauty in the glow of the dim light. He knew how much she wanted a baby, and she had even convinced him that he wanted one, too. Yet now that one was on the way, he couldn't quench the fear that he would fail at the challenge. Raising Alexander had been difficult enough and his son had been well beyond the baby stage when the boy came to live with him.

"What are you thinking?" Deanna asked in a lilting voice.

"That this baby will be the greatest challenge I have ever faced."

He grasped her hand firmly. "We shall face that challenge together." Worf returned her warm embrace, but inwardly, he feared he could not live up to his promise no matter how strong his

conviction.

"Data, I don't think we're going to find anything," Geordi La Forge said as he picked up yet another small piece of the Marauder to scan. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to get pretty tired and hungry."

They had been working in Docking Bay Three of the _Enterprise-E_ since the Alpha shift began. They were now more than an hour into the Beta shift, well past their scheduled time.

Before them lay the flotsam of a Ferengi Marauder they had encountered several days ago. Thus far, they had been unable to determine the cause of its destruction. Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, having been scheduled to work the Beta shift, had joined them about an hour ago and was currently gathering up more pieces for the next scanning phase. He had offered to take over the procedure. Yet both senior officers felt reluctant to abandon the task.

"We had planned on scanning every single piece of the debris for traces of the explosive agent before delivering an end-of-shift report to the captain," the first officer replied. For a moment, La

Forge thought that his friend sounded like his old self, before the emotions chip. Then Data turned and sighed, "However, I am growing as tired of this as you are. I am sure Captain Riker would not object if we 'call it a night' as you suggest and present an incomplete report for now.."

Without any objection, Geordi shut down the scanner and tapped his commbadge. "La Forge to the captain."

"Riker here," the captain replied.

Barclay approached them at that moment, exuberant with the same excitement they had felt at the beginning of their shift, toting a load of heavy metal fragments on top of an antigrav unit. He set

them down beside the machine La Forge had just turned off and looked toward them questioningly.

"We've nearly finished the metallurgy and no luck yet," Geordi continued. "Data and I were wondering if we could let Lieutenant Barclay finish the testing."

"You've earned a break. Tomorrow at 0700, I want a meeting of all senior staff."

"Aye sir," the chief engineer replied, looking forward to relaxing in his quarters with a little classical music to soothe him to sleep. "La Forge out."

"I'll have a report ready for you before that meeting," Barclay promised. Geordi's assistant had come a long way during the years they had worked together, no longer seeming intimidated by those he worked with. Yet, his energy for overworking remained a constant.

"Thanks, Reg. I have every confidence in you."

Ah, if only he had the energy left himself, Geordi mused...to feel the excitement of a mystery.

Deanna awoke very early, eager to check her subspace messages. Ordering a hot chocolate from the replicator, she took the drink over to her desk. As she brought up the monitor, it flashed two messages. The first was from her Mother.

"Little One," Lwaxana Troi said, "you can't imagine how happy you've made me. This is what I've wanted for years, as you well know. There for a while I was concerned your husband didn't have it in him to produce my grandchild. After all, there's never been a mating between a Klingon and a Betazed. Until now." Deanna rolled her eyes. At least her Mother no longer referred to Worf as Mr. Woof. "Oh Deanna, I'm so delighted that you and Worf were able to conceive. There isn't any greater joy than bringing a child into the world. Cherish every moment. I have a few conferences I need to attend here and there, but I promise I'll come aboard the _Enterprise_ to be with you before the baby is born. Take care, Little One. My thoughts are with you."

Deanna found some comfort in knowing that her Mother wasn't rushing to be with her. Lwaxana Troi, with all her good intentions, would have been more overly pampering than the expected father.

_Maybe I'll appreciate that toward the end_, Deanna decided, but right now, I'd rather Mother had her conferences to occupy her time.

The second message was very disturbing.

"Unable to transfer subspace message to its specified location," the computer droned. "Please, state further instructions."

Shocked, Deanna froze with her mouth agape. "Please, state further instructions."

Worf came up from behind her just in time to hear the computer's repeat request. He wrapped his arm gently around her neck and asked, "Why are you up so early? You need your rest."

Tilting her head sideways to look up at her husband, Deanna replied, "I sent messages to Mother and Beverly before dinner. I was a bit eager to hear their responses. Worf, Beverly's message did not reach her. What could possibly have caused it to bounce?"

She could feel his muscles tensing ever slightly around her. He tried to hide his own fears for her sake, but she could sense them.

"Computer, attempt to resend message. There is a chance that the message encountered interference en route to the _Stargazer_."

Deanna wanted to believe that. The alternative was unthinkable. But how long could they cling to such a remote possibility?

"Darling, let me take you back to bed," he coaxed. She nodded, and arm in arm they retreated to their room.

Data and La Forge were the last to enter the observation lounge the following morning. Geordi had only just received the final metallurgy report from a very-tired Barclay. Thanking his assistant, Geordi had then ordered him to bed. Already present were Captain Riker, Worf, Troi, Dr. Selar, and the ops officer, Lieutenant Corinne Berlitz. After they sat down, the captain addressed the group.

"Now that we're all here," Riker said, "I have news from Starfleet about the _Stargazer_." Tension mounted around the room as everyone feared for their former captain and chief medical officer.

Only Dr. Selar remained calm. It was moments like this that Riker hated being in command. "The ship and her crew have disappeared somewhere in the Neibolu Sector."

"They were investigating a wormhole, weren't they?" Geordi asked.

Riker nodded. "In the last message Starfleet received from Captain Picard, he spoke about moving in closer to the anomaly.

That was nearly two days ago. We must consider the possibility that the _Stargazer_ may be trapped inside the anomaly."

"Is that the official Starfleet consensus?" Data inquired.

"Starfleet Headquarters has not released an official opinion." He neglected to admit that they had refused to give him one...as though their reluctance could somehow keep the great Jean-Luc Picard alive.

"If we are to assume that they are trapped inside this anomaly," Berlitz, a young woman with a medium build, began, "then shouldn't we also consider that maybe they have encountered something other than a wormhole? Or at the very least, a wormhole very different from any ever recorded by Starfleet?"

"Maybe a black hole of some kind," Geordi offered gloomily.

Data added, "It may be indeed a wormhole and has collapsed around the _Stargazer_. In either case, it would be highly unlikely that the _Stargazer_ would ever be recovered."

"They're dead," Deanna said, visibly letting out a shudder.

Everyone turned in her direction. "Deanna, are you sensing something?" Riker asked. He trusted her instinct. How he wished he didn't now. . . .

Her husband placed his arms around her to comfort her. At one time, Riker had been extremely jealous of Worf and Deanna's relationship. Now, although he faltered a bit occasionally, he felt genuinely happy for them.

"I'm sorry," she told everyone. "I thought I did...for a moment."

She wrinkled her brow. "It's gone now." She nodded her reassurance at her husband, coaxing him to relinquish his hold on her. It wasn't a proper display during a formal staff meeting. Riker

understood Worf's concern though, even shared it, and so chose to overlook the slight infraction.

"It's just that I didn't even get a chance to tell Beverly--" Deanna fought to catch her breath-- "I'm pregnant." A brief stunned silence ensued.

"Congratulations," the captain finally said. "I know you've been wanting this for a long while."

"Thank you, Captain," Worf responded, because his wife was unable to speak through her tears.

Riker allowed the counselor a minute to calm down before he continued, again addressing the group. "The Lexington has been redirected to investigate. I'm afraid there's really nothing we can do all the way out here. We've been ordered to drop the remains of the Ferengi Marauder off at Starbase Seventeen and head out to Apollo IX to pick up a group of colonists for transport to Earth."

"Except worry, "Geordi interjected.

"Do what you can." Riker turned toward his chief medical officer. "Dr. Selar, many of our crew also worked under the command of Captain Picard. They may need help adjusting to the

news of their disappearance. Normally, I would ask Counselor Troi to handle this responsibility--"

"I can handle it," Deanna said with conviction.

"Deanna, I think it might be best if you stepped away from your duties for a few days. You need to give yourself time to grieve before you can help others."

"Logic would dictate," Dr. Selar began, "given your closeness to Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher and your empathic ability, that handling the crew's emotions would be too difficult for you at this

time. I am the next logical choice. Their feelings would not govern my actions."

Worf placed his hand gently on his wife's shoulder. "Deanna, I have never objected to your continuing on as counselor of the _Enterprise_, but I really think you should allow Doctor Selar to handle this situation."

"You mean because I'm pregnant!" Deanna snapped. She looked glaringly at Riker. "I don't hear you ordering Geordi or Data--or yourself--to take a few off-duty days to handle your grief."

Glancing around the table, she saw calm and reason among the senior staff. They were behaving as expected at a formal meeting.

Why was she being so irrational? She brought her hands to her face and sighed deeply. Am I losing my mind? She wondered, resolving to regain control of her rationale. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She looked at the group. "My apologies. Perhaps you're right. I'll transfer my responsibilities as counselor to Dr. Selar in this matter."

"I shall carry out this order to the best of my ability," Dr. Selar said.

"Good," Riker said. "Then you're all dismissed."

As they exited the lounge, Berlitz approached Deanna. "Counselor, I remember how much you helped me when I was pregnant with my son. It wasn't easy facing the prospect of raising a child without a father--and I'd just like you to know that if there's anyway I can return the favor--" Corey's husband had died during an away mission when she was six months pregnant.

"Thank you, Corey," Troi replied, "but I really don't need any help from you. I have a husband." She walked away, but Worf lagged behind.

"I am sorry for my wife's rudeness," the Klingon said. "If she were not dealing with such an incredible loss and thinking more clearly--well, I am sure she's not thinking clearly."

"No need to apologize, Commander. I understand fully."

Corinne forced a smile before returning to her console at ops.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The day passed slowly for Deanna. She did not know how women without careers managed to occupy themselves day after day. She needed her daily routine to help the hours go by quickly. At first, she tried sleeping in after Worf and Alexander left for the day, but her dreams were filled with images of the _Stargazer_ and the screams of its crew as it collided with the Neibola anomaly.

Once she was up, not even a hot chocolate could soothe her nerves, so she decided to go to the exercise gym and do the stretches that were recommended during pregnancy. She found the room empty and somehow the stretches lacked any reward in the absence of companionship.

How many more days must I endure this mundane existence? She wondered, doubting Riker's belief that rest and relaxation was the best thing for her.

When lunchtime finally arrived, she decided to meet Alexander and assess the boy's feelings on becoming a brother. Maybe sharing her wonderful news with someone much younger and more excitable was just what she needed to lift her spirits. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked of him as he met her at the classroom doorway. "It's a special occasion."

Beaming at her, he did not ask for her to explain further. "Of course. It beats eating in the classroom."

As they sat down in Ten-Forward, she officially gave Alexander the news and watched as his eyes lit up with expectancy. "I knew that's what you were so excited about yesterday! I just knew it!"

"Oh, are we telepathic now, too?" They shared a laugh, and for a moment, Deanna felt the melancholy lifting from her. Maybe she could now make it through the rest of her day. "You know, there's a lot of responsibility involved in being a big brother."

"I'm prepared to meet that challenge." Deanna saw the sincerity in his eyes, heard it in his tone. He had lost his real mother at a very early age. More than ever, Deanna was delighted that she could fill that role for him.

"Good. I will not forget this promise."

Although she was officially off-duty, Deanna couldn't resist the urge to stop by her office after lunch and review some old case files. She brought up the transcript of a session with Lieutenant Berlitz from several months ago when the ops officer had herself been granted two weeks leave time after the death of her husband.

Deanna watched the recorded session as Corrine, then seven months pregnant, described how she was coping with the loss.

"The shock is beginning to wear off," Corrine admitted. "But I don't know how I'm going to raise our child without Robbie. He was my rock, someone I could count on to help get me through the daily struggles."

As she listened to herself telling Berlitz that her friends would be there for her, Deanna tried to believe in her own reassurance. She was not alone. Bowing her head, Deanna continued to listen to the session and wondered why she felt such despair. She had a family and good friends in Riker, Geordi, and Data. She was not alone. Yet even to herself, she had to admit she was now grateful that Dr. Selar was handling concerns from crewmates about the fate of the _Stargazer_. Deanna tried desperately to cling to some hope that their sister ship would be found, her crew alive and well.

"Stop it!" she chastised herself aloud and the computer mistook it for a command to halt the video playback. Standing and walking away from her desk, Deanna was determined to make some sense out of her day. She approached the replicator and asked to see a list of available items for newborns. Maybe she could occupy herself during her time off by decorating a nursery. Concentrate on the new life and new beginnings.

Then it dawned on her that they would need to move up from a two- to a three-bedroom quarters. She would submit the request tomorrow, a mere formality she was sure. Why would Riker refuse her? "A move," she said with a smile. That could certainly occupy her for a while.

"Captain, we are less than thirty minutes from Starbase 17," Berlitz said from her console at ops. "Shall I inform them of our arrival?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. That would be prudent," Riker responded. He turned toward his first officer and said, "I want to dock for a few hours. Hopefully, I can get Admiral Wilson to agree to a conference meeting. I suspect they know more about the anomaly the _Stargazer_ encountered than they're letting on."

"I share your suspicion," Data agreed. "And I also find myself needing to know why. A curious sensation."

Berlitz swivelled in her chair. "Captain, I sent the message successfully as you ordered, but I'm also picking up evidence of a second receiver." She turned back to her console to further study the readings.

"There's another starship approximately one point five million kilometers from our present location."

"Mr. Worf?" Riker asked of his senior tactical officer.

"They have not powered up their weapons," the Klingon said. "But they are moving toward us..." He tapped at his console for several seconds. "It is a Ferengi Marauder. They must know that we possess the pieces to their fallen ship. But how is that possible?"

"Hail the Ferengi, Commander. Let's get some answers."

The Ferengi responded immediately. "I am DaiMon Drek. You have the remains of one of our vessels. We demand that you give it to us."

Riker stood, and adjusting his uniform, approached the viewscreen. "As I recall, you have something called the Ferengi salvage code. Under that law, the remains of your ship have now become Federation property. You'll have to take any disputes up with Admiral Wilson at Starbase 17."

"This is ridiculous! What reason does your people have for wanting to hold on to the flotsam of a non-aligned ship."

"What reason do you have for wanting it back?"

The DaiMon snorted. "We do not have to explain our motives to you."

"Explain how you knew we possessed the remains of your vessel and maybe we'll consider your request." Drek shook his head in disgust, and suddenly, the commlink was severed. Sharing a perplexed stare with his first officer, Riker asked, "What was that about?"

"Curiouser and curiouser, sir," the android replied.

The marauder followed them into the starbase and was granted docking privileges. No doubt, Riker believed, the admiral was as curious about the Ferengi's arrival as he was.

"I was a rather pudgy baby," Deanna said. "Well fed." She handed her data padd over to her stepson to show him an image taken of her at six months old. "My mother may be overbearing, but nobody doted on me more as a child than she did."

"What was your father like?" Alexander asked.

Deanna smiled warmly, mentally traveling back to a time just before her father died. At six, nearly seven, she had still been comforted by his tucking her in to bed. Every night, she would beg him to read her a story, and Ian Andrew Troi never deprived his daughter of anything. "He was a wonderful storyteller."

"That's how you came to love the Ancient West."

"Yes, long before I stepped inside my first holographic saloon, I lived it through the words of some of the greatest Earth authors. The ones about unexplored territory were my favorites. I loved how my father got a twinkle in his eye as he read the descriptions of vast uninhibited lands. That played a major role in my decision to join Starfleet."

"Do you think I could read the baby a story from time to time?"

Surprised by the boy's generosity, Deanna took a moment to find her voice. He would make a wonderful husband and father someday himself. "Of course. I'm sure he or she will be proud to have a big brother who is so thoughtful."

Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed by an emotion she could not explain. She gasped and stood from the couch. "You can't have it!" she gasped as she peered out the viewwindow.

"Sok'cheim?" Alexander questioned, his voice tinged with alarm. "What is it?"

Not knowing the answer herself, Deanna watched as a Ferengi Marauder followed them into spacedock. Was something or someone trying to tell her that the Ferengi should not be given the salvage of their own ship? Why? Or was the meaning far too insidious for even an empath to uncover?

"I'm sorry, Alexander," she said, stepping away from the window. "I need to speak with the captain right away."

"Deanna, I thought you couldn't read anything from the Ferengi," Riker said after she'd explained her fears to him.

"It's not them I'm sensing. There's something out there. Something or someone that doesn't want us to discover its secrets."

"This thing, do you think it's responsible for the Marauder's destruction?"

Deanna did not need to probe his mind to know he was wondering about the _Stargazer_. How could they battle an alien they could not see nor hear? Never before had she been so confused about what she was sensing. Could something be trying to ward them off for their protection? "I don't know. Will, I just don't know."

He walked up to her, and wrapping his arms around her, offered her comfort.

"This run around is absurd!" DaiMon Drek said as he peered up at the admiral. "Give us back our property!"

Calmly, Admiral Houston turned toward Riker and silently asked for the younger man's input.

"We've thoroughly tested the metal. I don't think we're going to learn anything new from it. Sir, my concern is not with returning the Marauder to the Ferengi, but rather with how they knew to come here."

Both Starfleet men turned toward the Ferengi. "We'll return your salvage, but only if you first permit a thorough search of your ship for any tracking devices."

"Wait!" Drek said. "Okay, I'll hand over the tracking device."

The Ferengi was willing to make the trade...too willing. Riker wondered what else the greedy alien was hiding. "Why is this salvage so important to you?"

"Do you realize how much every piece of DaiMon Teget's ship will be worth on the Ferengi market?"

"Worth more dead than alive?"

"Every Ferengi is-to others, that is."

What a sad culture, Riker thought.

"I see no reason to hold onto the salvage," the admiral said. "It has no value to us." He turned to Riker. "Have a member of your security escort the DaiMon to recover his ship."

Once this order had been carried out, Riker asked the admiral for any further information regarding the _Stargazer's_ status.

"I will discuss the _Stargazer_ matter with you, but this must remain a priority one issue. What I am about to discuss with you is merely conjecture at this point."

"May I at least inquire as to the official status of the _Stargazer?_ Many members of my crew worked under Captain Picard at one time. They need to know.

"We believe that the _Stargazer_ was destroyed, with loss of all hands aboard. We also believe that whoever or whatever was responsible for the anomaly created it, because they do not want us interfering with their technology. Mind you, that will not stop an investigation the matter. However, we must go about it covertly." Houston walked around to the other side of his desk and removed a data padd from his top drawer. "This is what little information we have on the anomaly before it completely collapsed and disappeared."

"Disappeared? Surely, there must be some evidence remaining of its existence." Riker took the padd from his superior and began scrolling through the text and images on the tiny screen. Instantly, he was shocked by what he read. It was as though a hole opened up and then closed itself back up seamlessly. "Do you think this could have been an act of war, sir?"

"Possibly."

"Could the _Stargazer_, in effect, been taken hostage by this unknown enemy."

"There have been no demands. No threats. We can only speculate until they make the next move.

"We're sitting ducks."

Riker left Starbase 17 feeling a bit disturbed. He could not sense whatever alien force was out there as Deanna could. Trouble was, he couldn't decide which of them was better off.

"What now, sir?" Berlitz asked as the captain took his seat at the center of the bridge.

"Get us far away from the damn Ferengi," Riker replied. The conn officer glanced back to fix him amusedly. "Take us to Apollo IX, maximum warp. We have some colonists to transport back to Earth." A standard, no hassles mission, Riker mused. Right now, he could use something routine.

"Aye, sir." She programmed in the order. "Course laid in...estimated time of arrival: thirteen days, six hours."

"Engage." This duck's going to swim as fast as she can, he mused.

When he entered their quarters, Worf found his wife staring out the viewwindow. Bruskly, he walked up to her and gently placed his arms around her waist. "Are you feeling any better?" He had been concerned earlier when she had approached the captain about the Ferengi, but duty had forced him to hold back his concerns.

She nodded slowly. "Whatever it was that I was sensing is gone now." He felt her shudder slightly. If only there were a way to shield her from the evils of the universe. He felt more protective now than ever with their unborn child to consider. Turning around to embrace him fully, she buried her face against his chest. "I only hope it's gone for good."

They did not speak for the longest time, instead finding comfort in each other's touches. He kissed her tenderly and then hand in hand, they retreated to their bedroom. Lying quietly on their bed, Worf wrapped his arms around his wife as they drifted toward sleep. He hoped she could not sense how afraid he was that this was only the beginning. If something was out there, it would not rest until it had whatever it wanted from them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

When the _Enterprise_ arrived at Earth to drop off the colonists from Apollo IX, Riker decided to grant his crew three days shore leave time. He needed it as well. He entertained thoughts of visiting family. His father was living in their old house in Alaska. Or he could go for a long stroll across the Atlantic coast and visit famous monuments in Washington D.C. Picard this would have enjoyed the latter. After he delivered news of shore leave to the crew, he received an unexpected message from an old friend and knew how his time on Earth would begin.

"Will, I think it would be a good idea if you, Worf, and Deanna came to visit me at my new homestead. We need to discuss what has happened...what will happen."

"You're always talking in circles," Riker said with a chuckle. "We'll be there, of course. Curiosity couldn't keep us away." Severing the link, he exited his Ready Room, heading for Worf and Deanna's quarters.

"What did she mean by that?" Deanna asked of Riker as he, she, and Worf were en route to the transporter room. " Why can't she ever be direct?"

"That's an answer we have to be patient about receiving." Deep inside, Riker knew how difficult it was to follow his own advise.

"If we ever do," Worf said sardonically. "She is not exactly a forthcoming woman."

Entering the transporter room, they quickly stepped onto the pad and Riker ordered the transporter chief to beam them down to a location about twenty kilometers south of San Francisco. Seconds later, they appeared in the front yard of a stately three-story house. It was only a decade old, but had been built to resemble a plantation-style home of the eighteenth century. The captain whistled at the beauty of it, and led the way down the long brick driveway toward the front door. Before he had the chance to ring the door chime, a tall, thin figure opened the door. Riker chuckled quietly to himself, though Deanna glanced his way with a smile. The timing did not surprise him.

"Come, this way," he said to them and took them to a winding stairs.

"Stairs?" Worf questioned, grasping the railing as though it were an offending creature.

Pausing mid-stride several steps up, the servant glanced back at his Klingon guest. "The master prefers a simple construct."

"She would," Riker said with a big grin.

"I think it's rather nice," Deanna commented and followed the servant up the stairs first.

The tall figure led them to the end of the second-floor hallway and into a rather large office lined with shelves of books. "Your guests are here, Madam," he said and walked away.

The person sitting at the desk swivelled around in her chair. "I'm glad you decided to see me before disembarking on your next mission," Guinan said. She was wearing a long frilly dress and a hat twice the size of her head; classic Guinan. Standing, she approached Deanna and placed her hands gently on the younger woman's shoulders. She tilted her head to one side and then the other, fixing Deanna with a knowing smile. What did she know? Turning toward the men, she gestured toward a reading table at the center of the room. "Let's get comfortable first. Shall we? Would either of you like something to drink?"

Once they were all seated along with cups of coffee, Riker asked, "So Guinan, what pressing urgency has you concerned about our future?"

"Captain Picard recently discovered an unusual wormhole. Now he and his crew are missing and Starfleet is wondering if it actually was a wormhole."

Had Guinan read through the portions of the _Enterprise_ ship's log that were public record or did she _just_ know as so many times before? Riker knew which, he decided. "Yes, it is still classified as being of unknown origin."

Guinan brought her hands up to her face and tilted her head. " I assure you it was a wormhole--a manmade one. You will discover more like it soon, and they will affect you in a very personal way."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Not you, Will. Deanna."

"Me?" Deanna questioned, but as she leaned forward, she did not appear completely surprised. Had she already experienced the beginning of whatever Guinan was referring to?

Riker studied Worf's reaction. The Klingon appeared to be sweating, though the room temperature was at a comfortable level. How much more was going on than they'd told him?

"Do you know what she has been sensing?" Worf asked. "What has kept her from sleeping at night?"

"What I do know is that the next several months will be a time of awakening both for Deanna and your unborn child. I know how much this must frighten you and it will be difficult to adjust at first. But it is important for all of you--for all of us to keep our minds and our eyes open." Riker knew that she was speaking of something much bigger than just the four of them. "We will persevere."

"How did you know I'm pregnant?" Deanna questioned. "I'm only two and a half months along and not showing."

Reaching a hand out, Guinan patted Deanna's. "There are some things that are written in the stars. You can discover them if you know how to look." She shrugged. "You have that glow."

She paused, removing her hand. "The Federation has never had any contact with the species that built these wormholes. Approaching the creators may prove difficult, but I do know that it is imperative that you make contact with them. The Federation will go on no matter, but if we are to expand beyond our current existence, we need this contact to happen ever so much as Zephram Cochrine's first contact with the Vulcans."

Riker reflected on this for a moment, wondering how they were supposed to make a passage through one of the wormholes. And if they were created rather than a natural phenomenon, why were they too small for a shuttle to maneuver through? He wished Picard were here now to share what he knew. Together, they had seemed a triumphant force. "You and Captain Picard have a strong connection," he said to Guinan. "Are you sensing anything from him? Is he still alive?"

"I wish I could answer you. Federation interaction with the wormholes has somehow placed the cosmos out of alignment. This was inevitable; meant to be and yet somehow, not meant to be. I am seeing two futures. It's as though these wormholes are tunnels between two universes. In one reality, the _Stargazer_ crew are unharmed and in the other--I only wish I knew which reality belongs to us. No matter which though, it's your duty to see that everything is brought back into alignment. You owe that much to Jean-Luc."

Riker agreed. But was it a debt he could ever pay? " You know I won't feel right until this matter is put to rest." Instantly, he wished he could rephrase himself. It sounded too much like he was giving up all hope on Picard's survival.

"That's what Jean-Luc would have wanted."

"Would have?" Did Guinan hold as little hope as he did?

She nodded in acknowledgment of her chosen words, but even still remained ambiguous. "Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Deanna alone for a minute."

Worf fixed their old friend questioningly, but did not protest. No one was more trustworthy than Guinan. With a nod, he followed Riker out the door.

Smiling sweetly, Guinan took a long moment to begin, and Deanna played nervously with her coffee cup while she waited. "I understand that the past couple of weeks have been more difficult for you than anyone," the El Aurian finally said. "I wish I could tell you that everything will be perfectly all right and that you've seen the worst of it. You have a difficult mission ahead of you."

"What I'm sensing from the wormholes, I'm somehow connected to the people who created them, aren't I?"

Guinan nodded and as Deanna often did with her own patients waited for her to continue and sort out the possibilities for herself. "I don't think they meant for this to happen. In fact, I doubt they wanted to initiate any contact with the Federation in the near future."

"And do you have a guess as to why?"

"Maybe it has something to do with their first contact principle. Maybe they think we're not advanced enough yet."

Guinan raised a hand to her chin. "Could be. Or it could be you're more ready than they realize."

"If I'm so ready, then why am I so frightened? " Silently, Deanna wondered if her changing hormones had anything to do with her Heightened fear. This train of thought only led to concerns for the baby's emotional state. Was he or she sensing whatever was out there? "How will this affect my baby? Locking gazes with the older woman, Deanna saw centuries of pain in the El Aurian's eyes. Guinan had mentioned some of her children from time to time, but was there one she grieved for?

"Some answers must endure the test of time."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I don't know why I let Worf talk me into this, Deanna thought as her husband led her toward the Captain's quarters. She had not attended one of the captain's poker nights since before learning she was pregnant. She wasn't sure she felt either physically or emotionally ready to resume old routines. Guinan's warning of several days before still weighed heavily on her mind.

They stepped through the door and the option of turning back ended.

Riker and Lieutenant Barclay were sitting at the poker table, counting out chips.

"It's good to see you, Deanna," Will said pleasantly, looking away from the task. "Glad Worf finally convinced you to come. I trust you're feeling better."

Deanna smiled as she and Worf took their seats. Try to put on a good show, she told herself. You only have to do this for a couple of hours. "Yes, I am.." Did she sound convincing? She glanced at Barclay before Will had the chance to ask her anything else. "It's good to see you, Reg. I didn't know that you enjoyed playing poker."

"There are many habits that I have acquired," the lieutenant replied, "that I never felt comfortable with before a wonderful counselor helped me overcome my weaknesses."

There was a time when Deanna would have taken such a comment as a come-on, but after years of struggling with shyness, Barclay had finally overcome, for the most part, his addiction to holodeck programming--and all the fantasies that went along with them. "It would never have happened if you hadn't been such a willing patient."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Deanna," Riker said. "Now maybe my chief of security won't be so distracted during his shifts anymore."

"Have I not performed my duties adequately, sir?" Worf asked, worried. "I have always strived to maintain higher standards than what is asked of me."

"I know, I know. I was only joking." This gained a hearty laugh from the counselor, and Worf turned toward her to give her hand a loving squeeze. "I think," Riker added, unsure.

The door swished open to admit Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge. "Ah Deanna," the android said, "marvelous to see that you are feeling better. You look absolutely radiant." They walked around to the other side of the table to sit across from Deanna and Worf.

"Why thank you, Data." Was this actually going smoother than she had hoped? Maybe she could pull tonight off...and maybe even enjoy herself a little. "I'm rather looking forward to motherhood."

"And you Worf, are you now looking forward to fatherhood as well?"

Taken aback by the question, the Klingon remained awkwardly silent for a long moment, too long he feared by the odd looks he received from the group. "Of course," he finally replied, placing his arm around his wife. "I welcome the challenge. I never had the opportunity to oversee Alexander's developments through infancy and I look forward to the experience with my second child."

"Even diaper changing?" Riker said jokingly.

"Can't say that I envy you," Geordi added.

The captain began dealing out the first hand and the conversation turned to the game. Barclay proved to have learned to bluff almost as well as the captain and the majority of the pots were fairly evenly divided between them.

Midway through the game, Lieutenant Watson, who was currently on command duty, paged Riker. _"Captain, you have a priority one message coming in from Starfleet." _

"Thank you, Mr. Watson," Riker replied. "I'll take it in my quarters." Before he had the chance to issue the order, everyone around the table was standing and exiting the captain's quarters. Riker stood and walked over to his console. After Riker gave the computer his clearance, Admiral Wilson appeared on the tiny viewscreen.

"Admiral, what's going on?"

"We've discovered some new evidence that may shed some light about the debris from the Ferengi Marauder you found a few months ago. Debris from another ship of an unknown make was found by the Lexington only five light years away from where you encountered the Marauder. The difference in this case is that this time, the Lexington crew saw the anomaly that destroyed this ship in action as it spit out chunks of the ship."

"How are you, Little One?" Lwaxana Troi said on her daughter's private viewscreen.

Deanna had had barely enough time to order a hot chocolate from the replicator before receiving her mother's page. Sitting down in her desk chair, she smiled warmly and replied, "I'm fine, Mother."

"She is better," Worf added from several meters behind her.

"Hello Worf," the full-Betazoid said cheerfully. She had been overly polite (even to Worf) and attentive to Deanna, calling every week since learning that her daughter was pregnant. For years, Lwaxana had been begging her daughter to get married and make her a grandmother. Now Lwaxana wasn't about to waste any time before stepping into the role.

"The baby is getting very strong," Deanna continued. "It enjoys kicking, rolling...keeping me awake at night."

"Yes," the security chief agreed. "It makes it difficult for me to stay awake while on duty--but I would not trade a minute of it."

"Really, Deanna, Worf, must you refer to the baby as an 'it?' Surely that doctor of yours could tell you whether it is a boy or a girl."

"Doctor Selar knows the sex of the baby, but Worf and I have decided we'd rather be surprised when he or she arrives."

Lwaxana sighed heavily, not protesting any further, but conveying her feelings with the suspicious look she fixed the Klingon. "If that's what you really want...So how's Alexander doing?"

"He's becoming quite a scholar," Deanna replied, feeling a motherly pride about the boy. "He's excelling in all subjects, especially math, and you remember the trouble we used to have getting him to do schoolwork."

"And how does he feel about the baby?"

"I actually think he's as excited as Worf and I are."

"Ah...our little warrior's growing up."

"Too fast," Worf grumbled almost so the women couldn't hear.

"Now, when did that happen?" Both women chuckled. "Thanks for calling, Mother," Deanna said, trying to suppress a yawn, "but if you don't mind, I'm really tired now and need to get some sleep before the little one decides to awaken."

"Take care of yourself, dear," Lwaxana said and she even added, "You too, Worf," before severing the connection.

As he left his quarters and headed for the nearest turbolift, Riker ordered his first officer to join him on the bridge. The first officer arrived only seconds after the captain and they sat in their respective chairs at the command center. Riker ordered, "Ensign Mylanos, change our course for sector zero-two-three."

"Aye, sir," the young man at the helm replied and a moment later, "Course laid in."

"Engage!"

After several seconds of silence, his bridge crew waiting impatiently, Riker explained, "I just finished speaking with Admiral Wilson. We have orders to abandon our current mission and change course for sector zero-two-three. Debris from another ship has been found in that area. The Lexington already transported all the debris to Starbase Seventeen. Our job is to travel to the exact location it was found and search the area for the slightest anomaly."

"What did the Lexington find out, sir?" Lieutenant Berlitz asked, turning at her console.

"We don't have absolute proof, but apparently, the ship was destroyed when it attempted to travel through a collapsing wormhole. Admiral Wilson downloaded the reports on the wormhole written by the Lexington's science officer to me. The debris was of an unknown make. The aliens who constructed it, though, were more advanced in some ways than us. Their findings were inconclusive. That's why Admiral Wilson wants to send a Nova-class starship in to investigate." Riker turned to Data. "I'd like to speak with you privately in my ready room." He stood and his first officer followed him into his room off the main bridge.

" We need to keep the crew apprised of all possible dangers, but I've been ordered by Admiral Wilson to keep certain information classified. This goes no further than this room.'

"Understood," Data said, nodding.

"There is evidence that their ship contained a device that could split a timeline."

"Excuse me, sir, 'split a timeline'?"

"I know it probably sounds absurd by our standards, but it's quite possible that these people know how to not only look into the future, but into an alternate future as well. They must have used this temporal technology to decide what courses to take in their lives to ensure the best outcomes." Guinan's words echoed through his mind. She saw a tunnel between two possible futures for the fate of the _Stargazer_ crew. Could these mysterious aliens somehow influence which outcome prevailed?

"Intriguing. Life would no longer be a gamble. In a way, that is very sad." Riker was almost sure the android was going to break into tears. "No one should know too much about their own destiny. That would take the fun, the spontaneity, the essence out of living."

The captain raised a hand before the android decided to go on with his prattle. "I couldn't agree with you more, Data. What joy is there in life without a certain risk?" Not expecting an answer, Riker gestured toward the door--before Data could deliver one.

Sitting naked together with Worf's arms wrapped around her, they peered out the viewwindow of their bedroom. "What's going to happen in the next few days?" Deanna asked. She'd never known Guinan to be wrong in her predictions and their friend's vagueness scared her now more than ever. "If what's to come is worse than I felt the day we learned of the _Stargazer's_ disappearance, I don't know how well I can cope with work."

"Darling, if you need to take a medical leave of absence, " Worf began, "I will support your decision."

"The crew needs me."

"The baby needs you more. You have to take care of yourself. If anything bad were to happen to you or the baby would you--"

Deanna leaned her head into the crook of her husband's arm and contemplated the situation. "I'll lighten my load as much as possible," she promised. "But I can't ask Will to find a temporary replacement for me right now. This mission is too important to waste time coddling me. I'll manage." She lifted her head and twisted just enough to peer into his fierce brown eyes. "Besides, you coddle me enough for three men."

His lips parted, not quite into a smile and he bent down to kiss her. "The captain has offered us quarters 814. It is only five doors down, so the move will not be to difficult for you."

"Great! I'd like to move right away, so I can get started on decorating the nursery. Doing something for the baby will help me relax."

"We both need that," Worf agreed. Their attention wandered back to the viewscreen. As the gap between their destination closed rapidly, Deanna prayed Worf's support would be enough to help her hold herself together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Captain, we're entering sector zero-two-three now," Berlitz said three days after receiving Admiral Wilson's orders. "We'll arrive at the designated coordinates in three and a half minutes. Our star maps indicate that the closest star is three-quarters of a light year away from the anomaly--four planets, none Class-M or showing any signs of life."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Riker replied from his command chair. "Come within ten-thousand kilometers of the coordinates of the reported anomaly and come to an all-stop."

"Aye, sir."

After the ship came to a complete stop, Berlitz said, "Sensors are picking up a small discrepancy just ahead, no more than a few kilometers in width."

"On screen," Riker ordered.

Berlitz complied. The screen filled with empty space--no visible anomaly appeared. Riker stared at the image for a long moment, half-expecting something to present itself. But what exactly? The officers at conn turned expectantly toward him. They were awaiting his orders. Riker glanced from his first officer to his tactical officer.

"Mr. Worf," he finally said, "Launch two probes, one heading zero-four-five-mark-zero, the other one-eight-zero-mark-zero."

"Aye, sir. Launching first probe," the Klingon replied as he worked the console. A second later, they watched the probe shoot across the viewscreen. "Probe successfully launched. . .launching second probe." The second probe shot across the screen in the opposite direction.

After both probes vanished from the viewscreen, Riker said, "I'll be in my ready room," and stood up, leaving the bridge.

The first probe came back two hours later, providing evidence of a rather small collapsed wormhole. Just as Guinan had predicted. The information from the probe showed that the wormhole had only been about five meters in diameter. Why had a craft roughly the size of the_Enterprise_ attempted to enter it? And even more puzzling, how could the collapse of such a small wormhole cause the implosion of a starship?

The second probe returned thirty minutes after the first, rife with data about another, unexpected, anomaly about two light years from their present location. They were now faced with the problem of deciphering it. Data brought the information up on the viewscreen at the science station, while Riker peered over his shoulder. "Can you make any sense of it?" the captain asked, trying not to sound impatient.

After several seconds of racing his fingers across the console, the android answered, "It is another wormhole of some kind. It is much larger than the first, approximately eight hundred and thirty kilometers in diameter and it is unlike any anomaly Starfleet has ever encountered. It consists mostly of linked neutrino particles."

"But where does it lead to?"

Data looked away from the screen, fixing the captain with an apologetic expression. "I do not yet know, sir." He returned to his study. "I will continue analyzing the data from the probe. I will let you know as soon as I learn something of significance--" he glanced at Riker again, "--sir."

Riker grinned apologetically in sudden realization. "In other words, stop hovering over your shoulder like an expectant parent." Sometimes, it was still difficult to get used to Data with emotions.

"Yes, captain," the android replied, furrowing his brow. "It does make me a little nervous. I can work at top speed without anyone hovering over me."

"Understood." Riker moved away from his first officer to stand between Mylanos and Berlitz and to stare at the viewscreen. The black space hid the anomaly that had snatched and spit out the alien ship like so much chewed fat.

"Sir," Berlitz asked, swiveling in her chair, "is anything wrong?"

"No, I just hate waiting."

Inside her quarters, Troi paced nervously like a pent-up house cat. Occasionally, she paused to glance out the viewwindow at the darkness she knew contained a wormhole. She felt the baby stirring inside her, equally agitated. Something wasn't right here. If only she could figure out what, she could work at dealing with her emotions. Trying to replay Guinan's words of reassurance in her head, she worked at calming herself. Fretting was not good for her and it certainly was not good for the baby.

She had been boxing and carrying items over to their new quarters all day and had been working with a sense of euphoria until only a short while ago. She wanted to finish the move by tomorrow, wanted to have the nursery to cling to. Returning to the task, she vowed not to look out the viewwindow again. Picking up an empty box, she began carefully placing decorative items from a small shelf inside it. She had not realized how much she had accumulated during the past several months.

The door swished open to admit Worf, home for dinner. Was it that late already? Setting the box down, she met him halfway. After a kiss and a hug, she asked, "How was your day?" She tried not to tremble as she spoke, but knew he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you sensing anything?" Worf asked.

"I'm not sure what it is," she replied, rubbing her belly to calm her child. "Just an overwhelming agitation over being within ten thousand kilometers of the wormhole. Something isn't right about it. I know this probably sounds absurd given the number of anomalies we've encountered in the past, but I haven't felt this out of control since the time I was stripped of my empathic abilities."

"Maybe if you tried to rest. You have been working too hard on the move. Let it wait a couple of days. We still have five months before the baby's arrival."

She needed someone's reassuring touch every bit as much as their unborn baby. "I am tired, but. . .how can I relax knowing there is something, or someone out there. I don't even know if they're in trouble, or in pain. All I sense is total confusion. It's frustrating!"

"I will get you a hot chocolate. You just lie down and I will bring it to you. Then after you finish drinking it, I will give you a massage."

"Thanks," she said, a warmth coming over her. Worf's massages usually turned passionate, and Deanna thought she needed that right now. "You're so wonderful to me." She kissed him, her lips lingering over his, before sauntering off into their bedroom. Unfastening her uniform, she let it fall to the floor and began running her fingers along her arms, neck, and chest in anticipation of her husband's arrival. Slowly, she removed her bra and panties in an erotic dance. Soon her pregnancy would be showing and fancy maneuvers would become more difficult. After discarding her undergarments, she rested naked on the bed, hoping Worf would hurry with that hot chocolate and his implied promise.

When he did step through the door, the steaming cup nearly slipped from his grasp, Deanna could clearly see the growing bulge underneath his uniform. She was pleased. He came to her, offering the hot chocolate and a grin that showed his desire to devour her. Accepting the drink, she took one sip before setting it on the endtable. Then as casual as she could muster, she rolled onto her stomach and exclaimed, "Oh, my butt is so stiff!"

He took the bait, firmly grasping the tight muscles of her behind and kneading them. She moaned with pleasure, and his fingers moved downward to her thighs. Spreading her legs, she welcomed his exploration to delve into the depths of her wet center.

Again, he complied, and she began rocking back and forth matching his rhythm until she came close to climaxing. Withdrawing from him, she flipped on to her back. She tugged at his uniform, inviting him to take it off. And as he unzipped it, she fondled his member, bringing it to full attention.

"I want you," she said with a deep exhale.

He nibbled at her ear and neck as he shrugged enough out of his uniform to offer himself completely to her. Squeezing his member gently, she guided it toward hers. They both moaned as soft skin made contact with soft skin. It did not take long for them to discover tonight's rhythm and explode in each other's arms.

Once her breathing had steadied close to normal, Deanna reached for her chocolate. It was no longer steaming, but still soothingly warm. As she sipped at it, she laid comfortably in the crook of her husband's arm.

Probably, she would have happily fallen asleep in that position if it weren't for the sudden urge to gaze out the viewwindow. In that moment as she stared into the darkness of space, she thought about Beverly and shivered.

"Deanna," her husband said, "what is it? Should I page Dr. Selar?"

"No. Just hold me tighter, please." She clutched at his arm, desperately trying to hold onto the secureness he offered her. "I wanted to ask Beverly to be our baby's godmother. I know I have you and Alexander and our other friend, but Beverly's absence sometimes makes me feel so utterly alone."

"Yes. I understand how you feel," Worf responded. "I am missing Captain Picard as well."

She continued to stare out the viewwindow, but she didn't see the blackness. Instead, she remembered all the times she'd spent with her good friend Beverly, exercising, treating patients, talking. . .Not even chocolate could help her relax anymore.

"Captain," his first officer said, stepping into Riker's ready room.

Riker looked away from the small viewscreen he'd been working from and almost would swear he could see exhaustion on his first officer's face. If the android required sleep, Riker would have ordered him to take a nap. "I believe I have extrapolated all pertinent data from the probe. I have found no evidence that links the wormhole to the destruction of the unknown alien starship. Which leads me to conclude, that some other force, possibly even purposely, destroyed that craft.

Unfortunately, the nature of the wormhole still remains a mystery."

No, not exhaustion, Riker realized. Worry, concern. "How would you suggest we proceed?" He suppressed a yawn, discovering that he was actually the one getting tired. How many hours straight had he been on duty?

"The next logical step would be to travel to the second wormhole and send someone through it."

"Someone! Who do you have in mind?"

"I volunteer myself, sir. I am the logical choice, given my analytical skills."

"Data, give me one good reason why I should allow you to risk your life. Neither our ship, nor its crew is in danger as long as we maintain a reasonable distance from the wormhole. We can send additional probes through the larger wormhole and see what information they provide before I consider risking my first officer's life."

"I understand your concern, sir. However, if additional probes provide no further insight into its nature, we must consider Admiral Wilson's wishes. Did he not order us to attempt to decipher the nature of these wormholes by any means possible?" Riker hated it when Data spoke rhetorically. "The probes were returned to us undamaged."

"The alien craft was destroyed by one of these anomalies and most likely so was the_Stargazer_. What are the odds that the larger wormhole will collapse if someone attempts to enter it?"

"Probability, unknown," Data admitted glumly. "Might I suggest, sir, that a natural phenomenon may not have caused the wormhole to collapse and subsequently the destruction of those ships, but rather it was caused by another ship or fleet of ships. Maybe they felt threatened by someone discovering their quick mode of travel. I have found no evidence that supports the theory that the third wormhole is volatile. Assuming this wormhole is artificially created for the purpose of travel, I am willing to conjecture that no harm would come to me or anyone else who attempted to enter the wormhole."

"We don't know that it is an artificially created wormhole."

"This end of the smaller wormhole has remained at the same location, since it was discovered a week ago by the Lexington." Data paused and Riker suspected that he was thinking about another wormhole they had encountered several years ago. This wormhole had been stable on one end and as jumpy as a bug in a frying pan on the other. The android's brow creased in contemplation. "We may be encountering another phenomenon like the Barzon wormhole. If so, I will likely have enough opportunity to reenter the wormhole from the other side and return before it collapses." Data pressed his hands on the captain's desk and leaned forward. Silently, he counted to ten in a dozen languages, trying to silence his fear. It was moments like this one that he strongly considered switching his emotions chip off, but he would be denying the human experience by doing so. "Captain, I am willing to take that risk. I am the best choice for this mission, because I have better reflexes than any other member of this crew; I could anticipate a potential collapse far quicker. "

Riker sighed heavily and leaned back against his chair. "All right. If the next set of probes fail to offer what we need, I'll grant your request. But I want every precaution taken before you enter this wormhole. Let's make sure we can maintain audio contact. We'll set launch for oh-nine hundred hours. Right now, I think I better get to bed before I fall asleep at my desk."

His first officer chuckled. "That would be most advisable, sir."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

The _Enterprise_ arrived at the coordinates of the large wormhole and two probes were launched and retrieved within forty-five minutes. Immediately, Data went to work analyzing their recorded data. He spent nearly an hour reviewing it before letting Riker know he had reached a final conclusion. The captain called a senior staff meeting and fifteen minutes later, they were gathered in the conference room.

"The doctors say that he is beginning to show signs of improvement, " Lt. Castlevich told Troi. Several weeks ago, Ensign Jerry Castlevich had tripped over an alien land mine while on an away mission. She had held little hope for his survival and sought Deanna's counseling to deal with her grief and anguish over not being able to be with her son. "He still won't wake up, though."

Deanna knew that she needed to say something to her patient and usually consoling words came to her easily. Right now, most of her energy went toward not looking out the viewwindow and blocking out the wormhole's influence. Silently, she ordered herself to listen to Castlevich's every word and to offer meaningful responses. It's your duty, she chastised herself.

Deanna studied the lieutenant and noticed how tired the older woman appeared. Stress lines marked her eyes and cheeks. "Despite this positive sign, you're not feeling much relief."

"They still can make no guarantees that he will ever recover. Even if he wakes, will he be the same man?"

"I wish I knew," Deanna said as her gaze wandered to the viewwindow. She was hardly aware She'd spoken. Despite the blackness outside and the silence that had fallen between her and her patient, Deanna sensed an unrest that seemed to surround the _Enterprise_ like Jonah and the whale. How could she hope pretend can I'mnothing was wrong and perform her counseling duties unabated? She had to !

"Counselor, are you ill?" Castlevich asked. " Perhaps, I can reschedule this session for tomorrow."

Deanna was ready to protest when a communication interrupted her. " Riker to Counselor Troi."

Giving her patient an apologetic look, Deanna answered the page. "Troi here."

"I'm calling a senior staff meeting. I'd like to see you in the conference lounge room in fifteen minutes."

"Understood, sir. Troi out." She returned her attention to the lieutenant. " Looks like we will have to continue this tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry."

Deanna arrived last at the meeting and quietly took her seat beside her husband. The captain nodded toward Data to begin.

"From the data, I have extrapolated that the wormhole is most likely no more than a decade old. There is no evidence of any natural-occuring phenomenon in this sector which could result directly in the creation of a wormhole. Therefore until further evidence presents itself, I suggest we procede under the asumption that it is artificially created. As to what is on the other side of the wormhole, I could not determine that. Both probes returned with only data on the wormhole itself."

"Perhaps the wormhole has only one opening," Selar suggested.

"That is illogical," Worf countered. If she were not feeling emotionally wrought, Deanna would have found this exchange laughable: A Klingon calling a Vulcan illogical. "Why would anyone create a wormhole that has no use."

Selar raised her eyebrows. For a Vulcan, Deanna would say the doctor looked angry. "There are possible uses for a wormhole other than travel."

Worf fixed her sternly"Name one," he waited a beat. " you cannot there is no logical reason to create a wormhole." Deanna squeezed her husband's hand in hopes of calming him down.

"Commander!" Riker exclaimed. No further warning was needed as the Klingon's expression mellowed..

"What should we do?" Geordi asked. "Send out a welcoming beacon? Maybe they'll answer and solve this mystery for us."

"No," Deanna responded. She didn't know how to explain her adamant belief that seeking out contact with these unknown aliens was a mistake. She considered that she might be overreacting. After all, Guinan had led her to believe that although these aliens had not wished to initiate contact with the Federation, that contact was necessary.

The group fixed her with concern. "Deanna, are you sensing a presence?" Riker asked.

"I'm not sure." Wishing she could be more certain, Troi shook her head in exasperation. "Maybe. Or it could be something about their technology making me feel this way. Guinan believes that we will need contact with them if we are to advance any further. You should trust her judgment over mine in this matter."

"But your emotional state is important," Worf grumbled. "There is no reason your well-being, or that of our baby's, should be sacrificed for anyone's advancement."

Riker raised a hand to stop the Klingon from protesting further. "Your concerns are noted, Worf. Data has a plan for our next course of action. I'll let him explain it to you."

The android smiled with obvious glee. "The captain has authorized my entry through the wormhole in a shuttlecraft. I believe that sending more probes through would only waste time and offer the same baffling results. If a manned shuttlecraft went through, we would more likely determinewhy we are only detecting one opening and perhaps more importantly why it was designed that way."

"Good," the captain said. "Schedule the trip through the wormhole for 1100 hours. That should give you and Geordi sufficient time to run a full diagnostic on shuttlecraft 5."

"Aye sir" the two officers said in unison.

The captain dismissed everyone and they returned to their respective duties.

Everyone aboard the ship had been informed over communications what Data was about to attempt, and those crew members he and Geordi passed by on their way to the shuttlebay favored him with nervously-offered well wishes. Unlike the majority of his subordinates, Data had the ability to literally turn off his emotions. Yet he chose not to in this case, instead honing in on his fears to aid him in his mission.

A few minutes later once they had the diagnostic scan underway Data said to his friend " Geordi, I had the impression during the meeting that you feel pessimistic about the outcome of this mission."

"I don't believe these aliens created these wormholes with the intention of letting others have access to them, don't get me wrong Data. I would trade places with you in a second."

"Do you believe they are evil?"

" I don't know. We have no proof they deliberately destroyed either of those ships, but we do know their technology was directly responsible.

"Geordi, if it is any consolation to you, I have found no indication that this wormhole is unstable. I am not afraid to enter it."

Nodding, Geordi returned his attention to his tricorder. The hull integrity of the shuttlecraft was well within recommended limits and its computer system was online and functioning properly. "Well then, I'd say you're set to go."

Data tapped his commbadge, paging the captain. "Shuttlecraft five is up to specifications and ready to launch."

"Good Data," the captain replied. "Prepare for launch in five minutes."

"Acknowledged." The android said and climbed inside the shuttlecraft. "I am inside Shuttlecraft Five and am awaiting clearance."

"Good luck," Geordi told his friend as the door slid closed.

Swiftly, Data programmed in the coordinates of the wormhole and verified that the log recorder was active.

"Shuttlecraft Five," came Lieutenant Berlitz over the comm, "you are clear for launching."

"Releasing locking clamps," the technician on duty told Commander Data.

"Acknowledged," the android replied. He watched as both shuttlebay doors opened and ignited the shuttlecraft's engine. An annular forcefield, maintained in the shuttlebay, negated the need to depressurize the bay. While this type of forcefield enabled a small craft to pass through it, it also allowed for crew members to remain in the shuttlebay while the doors were open.

"Engaging Shuttlecraft Five now," Data reported per protocol. Slowly, he glided the craft through the first door and as that door closed, he reached the second. "Shuttlecraft has cleared shuttlebay doors." As the shuttlecraft ventured out into space, the android increased its speed, heading for the center of the wormhole. "Sensors indicate that I am nearing the eye of the wormhole."

From the bridge, Riker and his bridge crew watched on the large viewscreen as Data's shuttlecraft entered the wormhole and disappeared. The brilliant display seemed miraculous to Riker, although he knew there was nothing natural about it. For a brief moment, that felt like eternity, the captain waited silently to hear from his officer.

"Data to _Enterprise_," came the crystal-clear sound of the android's voice.

"Acknowledged," Riker replied, letting out his breath. "What is your status?"

"Shields are holding. The wormhole shows no signs of collapsing and its dimension are exactly as the probe reported. I am proceeding at quarter-impulse speed. There are several pockets throughout the walls of the wormhole, varying in size. However, none thus far have been large enough to permit passage of this shuttlecraft."

"Pockets? As in smaller wormholes?" Riker could not imagine how any species could make use of such an odd creation.

"It appears so, sir."

"Data, can you see the other end yet?"

"No, Captain. I have traveled ten thousand kilometers farther than the longest wormhole previously discovered." After a moment, he said, "I can now see an opening just ahead, approximately eight hundred and thirty kilometers wide."

"Exactly the same width as the other end?" Riker questioned with surprise.

"Yes," his first officer responded.

"Then why in the hell didn't our probes detect that large of an opening?"

"Sir," Berlitz said, sounding alarmed. She turned to face the captain. "Sensors indicate that Commander Data's shuttlecraft is growing closer to us."

Barely had she spoken before the shuttlecraft exited the wormhole--and came to a full stop only kilometers away from the_Enterprise_.

Staring in shock at the viewscreen, no one spoke for a long moment. Riker glanced back at his security chief for his reaction. Worf gazed back at him, mirroring his astonishment.

"Data, are you all right?" the captain finally asked, looking back at the viewscreen.

"I am fine," the android replied. "This wormhole is obviously a loop of some kind, with only one entryway. Should I reenter it for further analysis?"

"No. Bring the shuttlecraft in and prepare for another meeting of all senior officers in fifteen minutes. Riker out."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Dr. Selar arrived a few minutes late to the meeting, having been in the middle of an emergency medical procedure when the captain called the meeting. She strolled with the ease that only a Vulcan could manage and took her place beside the counselor, who in contrast looked overly tired.

"My apologies for the delay, Captain," Selar said.

"Understood," Riker replied with a nod. He turned toward his first officer. "Mr. Data, what more can you tell us about this wormhole?"

"It is one-point-three times the size of the Zoranq wormhole, previously the largest wormhole discovered by Starfleet. This wormhole contains three thousand, two hundred and eighty-three pockets, each varying in size from eighty centimeters to nearly three meters in width. "

Geordi whistled sharply. "Boy, would I love to see that!"

Riker glanced at his chief engineer, but didn't reprimand his outburst. He shared Geordi's enthusiasm. "Data, could you tell what they were?"

" If I were to theorize," Data began, " I would make the assumption that each of these pockets are in fact smaller wormholes within the larger one, leading to different points throughout this galaxy. None were large enough for me to pas through. However, some of the larger ones would admit a probe."

"Captain, I think we should send Commander Data back inside the wormhole using shuttlecraft 8. It's half the size of number 5. Berlitz said. "He could pilot it through one of the larger pockets. It'd be a tight fit, but if anyone could do it, Commander Data could."

"Lieutenant, we have no way of knowing that one of these pockets won't collapse. After all, they are very much like the two collapsed ones we discovered. Data?"

"Correct, sir," Data confirmed. "I saw clear evidence that these wormholes share the same properties."

"But the crafts that attempted to pass through the wormholes were much larger," Geordi La Forge said, coming to Corrine's defense.

"What about the Marauder? Data, Geordi, would you conclude that it was also destroyed by a collapsing wormhole?"

"It is the most probable explanation," the android replied.

"Yeah," La Forge concurred. "The stress on the metal fragments were consistent with that of an implosion.

"Then we probably have three imploding wormholes," Riker said thoughtfully, rubbing at his beard. "Data, your opinion, could you safely pilot a type VI shuttlecraft through one of the larger pockets?"

"I would not advise it, sir," the android replied.

Berlitz looked chagrin by this response, Riker noticed. He understood her waning enthusiasm. Having one's theories proven wrong was never easy.

"If the pathway narrows even slightly," Data continued. "I cannot guarantee that even I could maneuver through it. Comparing our data here to that of the two collapsed wormholes, I would conclude that the possibility of another implosion does exist. Until we know more about them, I would not suggest attempting to send anyone through. I would recommend that we send in another probe and set its course for one of the pockets."

"I agree with Data," Geordi said. "The wormhole itself may be a loop, but there's a good chance that each of its pockets leads somewhere else, perhaps in another quadrant. . .or even another galaxy..."

"If we could actually get through them," Worf interjected. "Perhaps each of them loop back."

"True; we haven't yet established that we can," La Forge conceded. "Think about this, though: If we can learn how to navigate these pockets, they could be a phenomenal discovery, allowing us the whim to explore places thousands of light years away and to return to our own space at will."

"I can understand your enthusiasm, Mr. La Forge," Riker said. "Just don't allow it to cloud your judgment."

"Yes, sir," Geordi replied, sounding embarrassed. It was difficult for him not to get excited whenever they encountered a potential technological breakthrough. It was that enthusiasm that made him one of the top engineers in Starfleet.

"Anyone else have any observations they'd like to add before I make my decision?" Riker said, addressing the group.

"There's something or someone inside that wormhole," Deanna said tensely. She hesitated, wishing she hadn't gotten the group's attention. Worf clutched her hand. He did not often display his affection in front of others, and knowing that made Deanna feel better. "I don't know what exactly, but it overwhelms me with feelings of being lost...and alone." She bowed her head. "Afraid even." Her husband removed his grip on her hand to place his arm around her shoulder. "The odd part is that I'm not really sensing any feeling from the wormhole itself. It's more of an emotion coming from within myself." She tapped her chest for emphasis.

"You don't think this could be dangerous to your unborn baby?" the captain asked with concern.

The expectant mother turned a bit pale. "It is upsetting for my baby as well, but I do not believe the baby is in any physical danger."

"Nonetheless, I'd feel better if you allowed Dr. Selar to thoroughly examine you."

"As would I," Worf agreed.

"Then Dr. Selar, Deanna, you are dismissed from this meeting."

Deanna slowly nodded and stood to follow the doctor out. The Klingon stared in the direction of the exit door for a long moment after his wife departed. Then collecting himself with a silent self-berating that he was a Starfleet officer, he turned back toward the group.

"Now may we get back to the idea of the probe, Mr. Worf?" Riker asked.

"Of course, sir," Worf responded, straightening his uniform.

"Good. I believe we should launch two probes this time, each directed at a random pocket. Let's test the theory that each pocket leads to a different point in the galaxy--and at the same time calculate the odds that these pockets are structurally sound."

"This could open up communication throughout the entire galaxy," Geordi said excitedly.

"We must, however, be cautious about what we send across," Worf added. "We do not want to give any hostile aliens a tactical advantage."

Nodding, Riker concluded, "For now, we're only sending basic probes. We're not relinquishing much tactical advantage to them. Return to your stations and release the probes on my order."

"Aye sir," the group said, standing and filing out of the conference room.

On the bridge, all hands monitored their controls while intermittently making visual contact with the wormhole. Its magnificence filled the viewscreen, while its enigma was the source of many calculations being simultaneously run through ship's systems.

"Captain, I have selected two pockets for penetration," Data said from beside Riker. "They have considerably wider mouths than most of the other tunnels and appear stable on this end." Upon the captain's nod of approval, the android punched in the location of the two pockets so the others could view it from their consoles.

"Mr. Worf, lower our shields," Riker ordered.

"Aye sir." The Klingon lowered the shields and then punched in the calculations that sent instructions to the probes.

"Launch the first probe." Everyone watched silently as the probe glided across the viewscreen and penetrated the wormhole. "Launch the second probe."

Now, they waited. Again.

Dr. Selar's medical scans of Deanna and her baby revealed that both were under a lot of stress, but neither was in any immediate danger. "Try to relax," the Vulcan doctor instructed.

"I'm trying," Deanna insisted despite her visible shaking. "It's just so difficult to shut out all my fears and all the negative emotions surrounding me." She rubbed at her belly and added, "us."

"You must seek out relaxation techniques that work for you. I know you enjoy chocolate. A mug of hot chocolate every evening before you retire would thus be therapeutic for you. Perhaps you might also consider some form of meditation. Whenever a Vulcan finds him or herself drawing near to an emotional imbalance, he or she uses meditation to retain complete equilibrium."

"Meditation." Deanna mused over the possibility for a moment. "I often recommend that to my own patients. On Betazed, we practice what we call 'plexing.' I will try."

"Good. You are free to go."

She met Worf for a brief lunch and he was relieved to hear that there was no reason to be alarmed for her or the baby. Before they had finished their meal, he was called to the bridge. Deanna cleaned off the table before laying down for a forty-five minute nap. Although she could not remember her dream upon waking, she felt unrested.

She had two counseling sessions for the afternoon, and she entertained thoughts of rescheduling them, but she'd already postponed one from this morning. She opted to keep them deciding that if she listened to the problems of others for a while, she could distance herself from her own. Besides, she was duty bound to ensure that the entire crew functioned well enough to perform their duties.

By the time she returned to her quarters three hours later, she was exhausted. She slipped into a nightgown and replicated a hot chocolate. Time to relax, she ordered herself. Staring out the viewwindow, she wondered whether the probes had return and longed to have her husband's arms wrapped around her. Calm down. Worf will come home shortly. After finishing her cocoa, she brought her index finger to her neck and tapped against it for a count of thirty. For the next few minutes, the technique helped.

Then the first probe emerged from the wormhole.

She watched tensely through her viewwindow as a tractor beam pulled the probe back toward the _Enterprise_. What information had it brought back? If the pockets led thousands of light years away, then this discovery might save Starfleet decades of exploration and offer them a tactical advantage over any hostiles. Why did these thoughts not put her mind at ease?

Alexander returned from school and obviously noticing her need to be alone, he replicated a small snack and retreated to his room to work on homework.

She waited anxiously for Worf to come off duty. First, she paced, and then she sat on the sofa gripping a pillow, and then she paced again. Finally, Worf returned to their quarters shortly after 1800 hours. He appeared calm in contrast to her state of unrest, but immediately picked up on her need for comforting.

"How did your afternoon go?" she asked as they ate dinner. "Did the probe bring back any interesting information?"

"Deanna," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "there is nothing to be concerned about. Relax. Let me take you into our bedroom and give you a massage."

She smiled, attempting to shift her mood. They both knew that his massages generally led into lovemaking, and yet Deanna wondered if even Worf's touch could brighten her spirit. Why did she feel so glum? Yet, she agreed lying on their bed while her husband began massaging her all over, trying to drain the tension from her body. Even his loving kisses along her neck and shoulder did not arouse her sexual appetite.

"Deanna! I have never seen you this tense. You must try to relax."

For a long moment, she didn't reply, didn't even look at him. She felt him also growing tense against her. Although she could think of no rational explanation for her mood, she could only fathom an eerie sense that it had something to do with the wormhole. And she could not shake the uncontrollable urge to get as far away from it as possible!

"I know you're right," she said, finally turning toward him. "It's just I don't know what's happening to me." She fought against tears and lost the battle. "There's something or someone out there and I've never been as confused about an empathic reading before. I can't tell if their afraid, sad, or hostile. I just don't know."

"Perhaps you are picking up on the emotions of more than one entity," Worf suggested. "Isn't there some type of technique that your people use to help you filter out individual empathic signals?"

"Yes. When I was in high school, I remember sitting in a circle with my classmates, trying to learn how to properly channel one-on-one in a room full of telepaths. We were just beginning to develop our mental abilities then, but I felt inadequate around them. Since I'm half-human, I couldn't understand their thoughts very well. A short while later, however, my empathic abilities came to the surface and the classmates who had ridiculed me before were the most envious of me."

"Such behavior always leads to dishonor."

Deanna buried her face in Worf's chest. "I wish I could channel out whatever this is. I don't know how much longer I can tolerate it. If this is what Guinan meant when she said this would be a time of awakening for me and the baby, I'd rather stay asleep."

Rubbing at her back, Worf said, "Let me help you. Concentrate on reading my thoughts if it will help you rid yourself of this pain."

Silently, she did that, sensing his love and devotion for her. Rarely could she pick up on the thoughts of a non-Betazed, and Worf was no exception. Yet, the attempt alone seemed to help divert her mind from the wormhole and she began to relax. They did not make love that night, but their time together was nonetheless tender and sweet. Shortly, she fell asleep. Worf stayed awake for a long while after that, just watching her and gently brushing her hair with his long fingers.

Riker stepped back onto the bridge at 2300 hours and approached Data and Geordi, who were sitting at the science station analyzing the data from the two probes. He had intended to be in bed by this hour, but curiosity had brought him back to the bridge.

"Sir," the android said, turning to greet his captain.

Riker nodded. "What have you found?"

Data turned back toward the console. "The first probe exited the wormhole in the Delta Quadrant about fifty-seven thousand light years from our present location. It encountered a planetary system with four planets, none class-m, but one class-k planet has non-sentient lifeforms." The android registered surprise and turned to look at Riker. "The probe also encountered a large alien starship possibly of the same make as the one found destroyed."

Though they were both tired, their actual shifts having ended several hours ago, Captain Riker and Geordi La Forge continued to listen raptly to Data's report.

"From the probe's scan, I can extrapolate that in most ways, this ship's technology is our equal." The android first officer paused. "I cannot go any further with my report without permission to disclose our earlier discussion with Geordi."

Riker sighed heavily. "It may be my neck with Admiral Wilson, but I don't see how we can get around not telling Geordi and still accomplish our mission. Go ahead."

"Very well, Sir." Data turned toward La Forge and said, "This ship contains a temporal shifting device of some type, as did the other, a device that appears capable of altering moments in time."

"That's the secret Admiral Wilson wanted you to keep!" Geordi looked and sounded quite perturbed. "How does he expect the chief engineer to do his job if he's ignorant of the facts?"

"You have to look at it from Starfleet's point of view, Geordi," Riker answered. "If this information were to get into the wrong hands. If someone were to use this technology for the wrong reasons--"

"Say no more, sir. I understand," La Forge said, sounding resigned.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that these aliens didn't discover our probe and destroy it."

"Wait a minute!" Geordi exclaimed. "If they're capable of altering events, why didn't they save their destroyed ship? They could go back to the time just before the accident occurred and prevent it from ever happening."

"That is a question that we may never know the answer to," the captain said.

"Perhaps, they have not gotten around to it yet," his first officer suggested. "They simply have not found the time to save the ship and its crew."

"Time to go back through time," Riker mused.

"If they do, then the Lexington would never have discovered the debris, and we would not now be having this conversation."

"That's an eerie thought," Geordi commented. "It's almost like contemplating not ever having been born."

"Or there is another possibility," Data mused. "They could have laws that govern precisely how their time technology is used. Perhaps resurrecting their people is forbidden."

"What would be the point in having the technology then?" Geordi asked rhetorically.

They sent a thorough report via subspace message to Starfleet Headquarters. An hour later, Admiral Wilson contacted Riker personally. Riker answered in his ready room.

"Captain," he said, "I understand that you told Commander La Forge about the alien time-splitting technology."

"Yes, sir. I felt I had no choice."

The elderly man nodded. "Agreed. Commander La Forge's reputation precedes him. I know we can trust him to keep this information from leaking into the wrong hands."

Riker couldn't help but picture a group of Ferengi traders with this technology. They were known for having bargained for advance technology, such as warp capability, and then using the technology to exploit others.

" I want you to remain in the area until further notice," Wilson ordered. "Continue monitoring the wormhole."

"Aye, sir."

"Keep me abreast of any significant discoveries. Starfleet out."

The captain switched off his monitor and, leaning back in his chair mused over the situation. Even though the wormhole appeared to be a loop, there was still the physical evidence that the alien starship had exited through it, because the debris was found on this side of the galaxy. But how was that possible? None of the pockets were large enough to allow even a shuttlecraft through. So how did these aliens travel to the Alpha Quadrant from fifty-seven thousand light years away? Such a journey by a normal mode of travel would have taken a few decades. Yet the structural tests conducted on the ship debris indicated that it was most likely less than ten years old.

Riker enjoyed mysteries. He just hated when he couldn't solve them!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Nearly twenty-four hours after Riker's conversation with the admiral, the Enterprise had sent several more probes through wormhole pockets. Stellar Cartography was actively designing new star maps. Even though they had no guarantees that they would ever travel to the points they were mapping, enthusiasm ran high on the _Enterprise_.

Deanna wished she could feel some of the excitement surrounding her. Only a sense of doom continued to plague her despite her husband's pampering. He cleaned, planned their meals, and listened when she needed to voice her uncertainties. They were in the middle of their dinner when the annunciator sounded.

"Enter," the Klingon said, annoyed.

Riker stepped inside, looking rather grim. "I'm sorry to disturb your privacy," he said, "but this really can't wait. I received a communication from Admiral Wilson a few minutes ago."

"What is it?" Troi asked expectantly. She dropped her fork and the metal clinked sharply against her glass.

"I thought I better tell you personally, Deanna." He paused to fix her with a look of sympathy. "Several ours ago, the Lexington found the remains of the Stargazer only one-point-five light years outside the Neibolu Sector. I'm sorry." The last came out as a croak. Was he sorry for her? Himself? The captain must set an example for his crew he reminded himself, but at that moment, a tear rolled down his cheek, catching in his beard.

The counselor stood up from the table to wander aimlessly around the room. She needed motion to control her thoughts. She felt her baby awaken, kicking vigorously against her rib cage. Concentrate on the little one, she told herself. Just think...this isn't happening!

"There's little doubt that the collapsed wormhole in the Neibolu Sector directly caused her destruction," Riker added.

Worf abandoned his meal, joining his wife by the viewwindow. "Darling," he said, vainly trying to comfort her. She couldn't think clearly, didn't know what to do from one moment to the next.

She just did, pacing back and forth and not thinking, trapped in a kind of empathic oblivion.

"Counselor, are you all right?" Riker asked.

His use of her title nearly fell deafly on her ears and she chose not to acknowledge the formality.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, hearing herself say the words, but knowing how hollow they sounded. Finally, she stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "I need time. That's all. Why didn't we have enough time? If only there were more time."

Her words hit Riker squarely in the gut. If only he weren't under strict orders not to divulge anything about the alien time technology. "Jean-Luc and Beverly, they knew how you felt about them."

"Yes. I had so much more I wanted to share with Beverly." She accepted her husband's embrace, crying freely on his shoulder. After several seconds, she pulled free and wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "Captain, I'd like to request a few off-duty days. I don't think I'm in any condition to counsel others."

"Permission granted, of course. The Ming Jung will be arriving in this sector in sixteen hours. As your captain, I am giving you, and anyone else aboard this ship who wish it, permission to board the Ming Jung and accompany its crew to Earth for the ceremony being held in ten days in honor of the Stargazer crew."

"Sir," the security chief said, "surely you cannot spare me for that long."

"Worf, this investigation is proceeding so slowly that I would say Data, Geordi and I could almost handle it by ourselves."

"But security. . .sir, if I may be so bold. Are you not being a bit overly optimistic? We cannot predict when or where an emergency will present itself. I should remain aboard."

"I'm sure you could find at least two or three security officers who you feel are capable of taking charge during your absence--ones who could handle the hypothetical emergency you speak of."

"Of course, sir--And, thank you, sir."

Deanna walked closer to the captain, coming out of her depression enough to realize how deeply this effected him, too. "Will, I only wish you could attend the ceremony," she said. "You and Captain Picard were so close."

Riker nodded, thoughtfully. "As captain of this vessel, I do not have the liberty to abandon her--even for a short while. I will find time to mourn in my own way--and to say goodbye to our friends. I wish you a safe trip, and Deanna, get plenty of rest--that's an order." He turned and exited.

Worf came again to his wife and clutched her forearms. She leaned against him, trying to relax in his reassuring arms. Would pain remain her constant companion? She had her husband. She had her baby. For them, she needed to move on. In time, she would.

_Captain's Personal log, Stardate 49672_

_Over three hundred crew members will be transporting over to the Ming Jung to take an __extended trip to Earth. Many have expressed sympathy to me over the loss of Captain Picard, Dr. __Beverly Crusher and the rest of the crew aboard the Stargazer. Some are making plans to visit __family they have not seen in months or even years. At times like this, I wish I had family to fall __back on. But I have my remaining crew. Data, Geordi, even Dr. Selar, they serve as my family __now. _

Aboard the Ming Jung, as it warped farther and farther away from the wormhole, Troi began to relax and enjoy the entertainment available on the older ship. A part of her was desperately relieved that they were leaving the Enterprise behind. She wanted no part of that wormhole. The realization frightened her. Never before in all her years of duty as a Starfleet officer had she felt so willing to abandon a mission.

On the second day of their journey, she contacted her mother, and Lwaxana agreed to meet them on Earth. The limitations on travel above warp speed five had never really bothered Deanna--until now. She needed her mother to help her through the grieving process. When they finally arrived on Earth , greeted by Lwaxana, Deanna collapsed into her mother's arms, emotions flowing freely from her.

"There, there, dear, let it all out," Lwaxana said telepathically as she caressed her daughter's hair. "This isn't happening," Deanna sent back to her. How could it be? Captain Picard was undefeatable. After coming back from Borg assimilation and still able to command a starship, Picard could not be taken down so easily!

As they ventured toward the private quarters provided to Worf and Deanna by Starfleet Headquarters, Lwaxana kept her arm wrapped around her daughter's waist. Worf lagged behind slightly, allowing mother and daughter time to comfort each other. After their personal belongings had been put away, Worf asked Alexander if he would like to take a tour of the grounds, offering the women some time alone. The boy eagerly agreed.

"I can't believe this is happening," Deanna cried onto her mother's shoulder. "I always looked toward Captain Picard as invincible. Nothing could harm him. Others died around us, but Picard continued on."

"Jean-Luc was a very strong and powerful man," Lwaxana agreed, "but unfortunately, he was a mortal man--mortal like the rest of us." Lwaxana, herself, could barely hold in the tears any longer. She had continued to fancy the astute captain over the years, though he'd never shown any interest in her. "I understand your need for denial, Little One. I've gone through it myself many times. We lose loved ones. It's a fact of life. There's no shame in allowing yourself to feel grief. You know, despite his stubbornness, I truly cared for your former captain."

"I know you did, Mother. And Beverly, my dear friend--I had hoped to ask her to become my baby's godmother."

For a long while, neither woman said any more, just holding on to one another, offering each other comfort. The ceremony for the Stargazer crew was held two days later outside at the park grounds facing Starfleet Headquarters. At least fifteen hundred chairs were set up in expectation of a large crowd. Every chair was filled with even a few people left standing. Since Admiral Wilson gave a special commemoration for each member of the lost crew, the ceremony was quite long. Yet none of the onlookers seemed to mind as morning slipped into afternoon. Family members were presented with plaques, letting them know that although their loved ones were gone, they would not soon be forgotten.

The Rozhenko's had managed to find a seat relatively close to the front. Deanna had known only a few other officers aboard the Stargazer besides Picard and Beverly, but she felt a deep sense of loss as Admiral Wilson uttered each of their names. They were all sentient beings with their own families and friends.

When the ceremony finished, one by one, mourners were permitted to walk up to the large plaque set up in the crew's memory. In the near vicinity, were other plaques placed in honor of other lost crews. Deanna and Worf lingered for a long while at the Stargazer's plaque. Rubbing her fingers along the engraving that stated Captain Jean-Luc Picard had been the commanding officer, Deanna fought against another outburst of tears. Below his name, in smaller letters, were the names of his senior staff.

Afterward, she, Worf, Alexander, and Lwaxana walked along the grounds, remembering those ships and crews lost before the Stargazer. So many lives lost over the years, and they were not even at war.

"I knew I could find you here," a woman in a large fedora said. She raised her head and under the brim of her hat, Deanna saw Guinan staring back at her, a soft smile playing at her lips. "We need to talk before you leave."

Guinan and Deanna went for a walk along the sidewalk that surrounded Starfleet Headquarters, while Worf and Alexander left to admire models of old spacecrafts at a nearby museum. After they'd gone several paces, Guinan said, "I know you're considering asking for an extended leave of absence." How did she know this? Deanna had not even discussed it with Worf yet.

"Don't. You must return to the Enterprise. Whatever force is out there, it will affect you and your baby profoundly, but it must occur."

"I don't understand, " Deanna said. " Why is so much suffering necessary? Stress is not good for the baby. I'm a counselor, not a scientists. Why should my presence be required during the ongoing investigation?" Guinan had always had a strange knowledge of the universe, but right now she was downright spooky.

"As I told you when we last met, this will be a time of awakening--" She raised her hand to her mouth in sudden realization. " Perhaps more for your unborn child than you. "

"In what way? I need you to give me a clearer idea of what's happening. Why is it so urgent that we allow this to happen?"

Guinan stopped and grasped Deanna by the arms. "Imagine, being the parent of Christopher Columbus, or Albert Einstein, or Stephen Hawkins." She paused for effect. "Now, put yourself in those shoes. Allow this to happen and your child will be destined for greatness."

Deanna laughed nervously. "Every parent wishes greatness for their child. But Guinan, not everyone is destined to make history. I will love this child no matter what he or she becomes or accomplishes. "

With a knowing smile, Guinan nodded at the soon-to-be mother's words. "I have spoken my peace and won't press the issue. You will make your own decisions. Have a safe journey and tell Will hello for me." With that, she headed back in the direction they had come from.

Inside his ready room, Captain William Riker stared pensively out his viewwindow at the stars as his former captain so often used to do. He tried to imagine how Jean-Luc Picard would react if their positions were reversed. Would he have insisted on postponing this mission and attending the ceremony? Probably not, Riker mused. He would have wanted to deal with the loss alone, Just as I am doing now. Riker smiled thinly, and without shame, allowed a tear to flow down his cheek. "Good bye, Jean-Luc," he said, his voice sounding hollow to him.

He turned away from the window and glanced at his console. He had left data collected from the last probe on its screen. Realizing he could stare at it for hours and not make any new discoveries, Riker instructed the computer to exit the program. He then stepped out of his office, to join Data and Geordi in Ten-Forward.

He found his chief engineer and first officer sitting at a table beside a window. "May I join you?" he asked.

"Of course," they replied almost in unison. Data pointed to the chair positioned in between him and La Forge and Riker sat down in it.

For a long moment, they stared silently out the window, until the android said, his voice nearly choking, "This is harder to deal with than I ever imagined. It is moments like this that make me wish I had never obtained emotions."

"Data, Geordi," the captain said, not looking away from the stars, "I order you to remain off-duty for the rest of the day. The wormhole will still be here tomorrow."

"Only if you give yourself the same order," La Forge coaxed.

"Agreed." Riker nodded and waved the bartender over. "We'd like a round of Earl Grey tea."

"Hot, please," Data added.

"Coming right up," the bartender replied and turned to fill the order.

The threesome remained in Ten-Forward throughout the afternoon, sipping tea, and reminiscing about various missions they had had aboard the previous Enterprise.

"Those were the good old days," Geordi remarked before they parted ways for the evening.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Geordi, that's extremely risky!" Captain Riker exclaimed the following morning in his ready room. La Forge and Data had entered a few minutes earlier and had explained a plan they had devised to gain more information about the aliens fifty-seven thousand light years away. Geordi was growing increasingly excited by the idea as he and Data explained what they had worked out while in Engineering.

"Every test we have run on the stability of that particular pocket," Data said, " indicates that it is structurally sound. There have been no problems retrieving any of the probes. We can't just abandon the possibility that we will one day be able to send crew members through and explore regions of the galaxy decades sooner than we would through normal travel."

"We can't pass up the chance to interact with people from thousands of light years away," Geordi argued.

"Let's say the wormhole is as stable as the probes indicate. Traveling in a class-eight probe is risky by itself. When Embassador K'Ehleyr traveled in a class-eight probe, the probe was expected by the _Enterprise-D_ and K'Ehleyr was let out immediately. You cannot open this probe from the inside. And even if your probe is noticed by these people, we still don't know whether they'd be friendly or hostile toward your uninvited visit."

"It's our only option, sir," La Forge pleaded. "We either send someone there, or we might as well leave this sector."

"You mean send _you_ over there."

"Let's face it, sir--neither you nor Data are small enough to fit inside a class-eight probe. I never thought my height would be an advantage, and yet I'm the best suited for this mission. There are others among the crew short enough to fit inside a class-eight probe, but I wouldn't recommend sending anyone over there who does not possess the knowledge or the experience to improvise. We're not going to learn anything just sitting here like a giant duck."

"How much life-support can a class-eight probe hold?" the captain asked.

"We can modify one to hold a life-support unit with approximately two-point-three hours of oxygen," the android replied, "for a Human of Geordi's body weight."

"Then we'll set the probe to automatically return after one-point-seven-five hours," Geordi said. That would afford me plenty of leeway time to get out before any chance I might suffocate. If the aliens do happen to discover me, it will take more than an hour or two to learn what they know about the wormhole and the destroyed ships. In that event, I'll leave a note on a data padd inside the probe."

"That is if the aliens are friendly enough to allow you to do that," Data interjected, obviously concerned about his friend. "I am beginning to believe that this is not such a good idea. Maybe we would be better off sending a message inside the probe and waiting for a response from the aliens."

"No, I disagree with that," the chief engineer said, shaking his head. "We could send messages back and forth with the aliens for days before we accomplished anything."

"Days really don't mean much if access through the wormhole saves us decades in exploration time," Riker admitted. "We are trained to be brave when facing the unknown, but that doesn't mean hastily going in blind."

"It's logical to send a person for direct first contact. Talks will more likely go smoothly with a face-to-face interaction. We have to realize that they could have the same doubts about us. My presence in their portion of the galaxy could help allay any of their doubts as much as it could ours."

Riker sighed heavily, pulling at his tunic. Geordi knew the captain was about to give in to his proposal. On one hand, this pleased him and yet, he couldn't help feeling uneasy about treading into the wormhole like a bug buzzing around a Venus flytrap.

Geordi placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Data. I plan to be back home in time for supper."

At one time, the android would have questioned such a comment, but since he had had the emotions chip installed, the android could fully understand Human humor and cliches. He merely nodded at La Forge.

"All right, then," the captain said. "Is there anything else either of you would like to suggest before we get this mission underway?"

"A set of transmission relays, one planted inside the probe and another inside the wormhole, may prove useful," Data answered.

"That would allow communication up until the point I exited the pocket," Geordi added. "But that would hardly be for very long."

"And what if the pocket narrows so far as to not permit passage of a class-eight probe?" his android friend asked. "With open communication, redirecting the probe to exit would be more easily managed."

"I happen to agree with Data on this one," Riker said. "We don't want to take any unnecessary chances. Data, I want you to accompany Geordi to the launching bay on Deck Twenty-six. Can you have a class-eight probe ready to launch in one hour?"

"That would be an adequate time frame."

"Make it so."

"Aye, sir," they said in unison, and all three men exited the captain's ready room.

"Mr. Watson," Riker said to the lieutenant at tactical once he'd sat down in his command chair, "prepare to send a communication relay into the wormhole and then launch a class-eight probe at quarter-impulse power at ten hundred hours."

"A class-eight probe, sir?"

Riker glanced back at his tactical officer, smirking at the young man's curiosity. "We're sending Commander La Forge through one of the pockets."

"Aye, sir!"

When Corrine Berlitz went to Ten-Forward for lunch, she spotted Barclay sitting alone and went to join him. They discussed the captain's decision to send Geordi through one of the pockets. She didn't know how to react. Instinctually, she wanted to scream out, to tell him it wasn't right for Geordi to risk his life for something that could offer none of them any guarantees.

"How do you feel about Geordi's going through with this?" she asked instead. "You were there in Engineering when he and Data were discussing the idea. Did you say anything to them?"

"Of course," he responded. "I expressed my fears, my doubts, but what could I say that would change Geordi's mind once he's gung ho about something? He'll be entering the wormhole in a few minutes and there will be no turning back. He will only be gone for a short while, but if the aliens discover him-" Barclay hesitated.

"What?" Corrine suddenly wished she'd picked up her son from daycare for lunch. She knew she needed to spend more time with him. Would she have the same chance tomorrow or would they be engaged in a bloody battle?

"He may return with more information than a thousand probes could provide us. If these aliens allow him to return." Barclay looked away from her, yet she could clearly see the concern in his eyes.

"You doubt they will be friendly toward him."

"We are interfering with their technology," Barclay emphasized. "How many times has Starfleet intervened when our own technology was threatened?"

Berlitz saw the engineer's point. She shared his fears and for once agreed with him that they might be committing a tactically bad move. What if the aliens view Geordi's arrival as hostile? Could the Federation survive a war against a more-advanced race?

"Are you ready, Geordi?" Data asked with concern as he hovered over the open class-eight probe, peering down at his friend. After only a moment's hesitation, La Forge nodded. "I shall miss you while you are gone."

"Thanks, Data. Maybe we can enjoy some recreational activity when I get back."

"I have a new holodeck program you are sure to like."

"Then we have an appointment. So I have to return." Although he spoke with conviction, his voice still quavered.

The android closed and latched the lid. He believed in the rightness of what his friend was doing, however, he still had his doubts about Geordi's safety.

Suddenly caught inside the cramped probe, Geordi again felt like the five-year old blind boy he had been so many years ago caught in a fire. He gasped for breath. He wanted to call out to Data, to ask his friend to open the probe, but the urge soon passed, and Geordi consciously told himself to breathe normally and relax.

"Ready to launch the probe," he heard Data say and a moment later Riker's reply came, "Acknowledged. . . engage."

Geordi had read about the amusement park rides that had existed on Earth during the twentieth and twenty-first centuries, but until the moment he felt himself being thrust outside the ship into the vacuum of space, he had no idea how thrilling those rides had been. Almost immediately, he was jostled around the inside of the cramped probe and feeling grateful that the captain had ordered that it be maintained at quarter-impulse power. The probe was capable of warp nine!

"Can you hear me, Geordi?" the captain asked. The relay crackled a bit, but the captain's voice came through clearly.

"Yes," La Forge replied. "The speed is a little dizzying, but I'm starting to get used to it now. I never imagined that a ride in a probe at quarter impulse would seem so bumpy compared to traveling at warp inside a starship. I guess you can't really appreciate inertial dampers fully until you take a ride without them."

He heard the unmistakable sound of the probe entering the wormhole and braced himself for the pocket wormhole next. Would he reach an impasse? Or worse, would the pocket collapse around him?

"Sensors indicate that you've just entered the pocket. Can you still hear me."

He had not even realized he had already entered the pocket! Why had he not heard any sound that distinguished the opening of the pocket? "Yes, Captain."

"Your probe has not slowed much below quarter impulse. Sensors indicate that the pocket is still plenty wide enough."

"Now, if only I didn't feel so cramped."

Several seconds later, he exited the pocket and entered an area fifty-seven thousand light years away--and into the hands of the unknown. He had lost contact with the _Enterprise_, of course. The probe came to a complete stop. He wondered how close he was to the alien ship, or if the alien ship was anywhere nearby. What were the odds that the alien starship hadn't warped out of this sector?

He waited.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

In a different part of the galaxy, back on Earth, Worf, Deanna, and Lwaxana, and the remainder of the _Enterprise_ crew, reboarded the _Ming Jung_. Lwaxana had decided, against her son-in-law's protest, that she would join them on the_Enterprise_ --where she would remain until after the birth of her grandchild.

"A grandmother can be indispensable when a new baby comes along--especially when that baby is your first," Lwaxana said as they entered the ship's recreation lounge. "I have changed a few diapers in my time."

"Mother," Deanna protested, "I don't need you to take over my responsibilities. Besides, we still have four months before the baby will be born."

"Who said anything about taking over? Believe me, the first time the baby cries all night, you'll be happy I'm around to offer some relief. I've spent many a night soothing a colicy baby."

"Perhaps Lwaxana is right," Worf said to both women's surprise. "We will not be able to fully perform our duties if we are overly tired."

"Fine," Deanna replied, dismissing the subject. If Worf didn't object to her mother, in effect, moving in with them, then she wouldn't waste her time arguing about it.

They sat down at one of the tables. When a waiter came around, they all ordered non-alcoholic drinks.

"I've been thinking about names for the baby," Deanna said, hoping to keep the air between Worf and her mother casual. "Of course, I won't make a final decision without your approval, Worf, but I've settled on two names that I'm rather fond of. What do you think of Eric if it's a boy and Shannara if it's a girl?"

The Klingon could not find his voice, for he was completely taken aback by his wife's choice in baby names. In an alternate reality, they had had two children with those names!

The waiter came back to serve their drinks, but neither of them paid much attention to the glasses. Even Lwaxana seemed more concerned about Worf.

"Worf, are you all right?" Deanna asked.

"Yes, of course," her husband replied, grabbing his drink, more as a distraction than to quench his thirst. "It's just that--remember when we first started dating, I told you about an anomaly that I had encountered while returning from a bat'leth championship?"

"The one that caused you to shift from one alternate reality to another--yes. How could I forget?"

"What I did not tell you, because I did not want to put you off just as we were starting to get close, was that we had already been married for three years in some of those realities."

"I wonder why I had to work so hard at coaxing you to get married in this reality," Lwaxana quipped.

Deanna favored her mother with a look of annoyance, before responding to her husband's unexpected news. "You could have told me this a long time ago, Worf. I would not have felt that you were being too forward, if that's what you were worried about. Although they belonged to an alternate dimension those other us were married and not simply part of some fantasy of yours."

"At the time, I was too nervous about our relationship to take any risks. But my point in bringing it up now is that, in a couple alternate realities, we had two children, a girl and a boy, and their names were Shannara and Eric."

Deanna squealed with delight. "Then it's perfect!" she exclaimed. "I'd say our baby names are settled.

Do you agree?"

Worf nodded and offered his wife a rare smile.

Riker approached his first officer who was sitting at the science station going over the data, trying to figure out what went wrong. How could they have lost Geordi in such a freak accident?

"Data, why don't you take the rest of this shift off. Tomorrow even, if you need it."

"Thank you, Captain, but if I don't keep busy--"

"Data, you may not require rest, but if you don't relax, I'm afraid you may fry your positronic relays."

"I do not believe that is a probability, sir."

"This is not a time to take me literally, but do take me seriously. I am ordering you to spend some time off duty. You've put in enough hours for one day. Read a book, play with Spot, write a holodeck program-whatever to pass the time."

"Fine!" Data exclaimed and abruptly stood and exited the bridge.

"Sorry," Riker said to the rest of the bridge crew as he straightened his tunic. "That was necessary."

"He's gone," Data said vehemently as he bade Riker entrance into his private quarters a few hours later, "and there's nothing more we can do to try to save him." He had changed into off-duty clothes, a sweater and slacks, and was fidgeting nervously with his sleeves as he paced. Since gaining an emotions chip, he also acquired a taste for clothing other than his uniform.

"I'm sorry, Data," the captain said, looking away from his first officer. He didn't know how to handle the loss himself, let alone help his first officer cope with the absence of his best friend. "As soon as the _Ming Jung_ returns, Admiral Wilson has ordered that we leave this sector and that no Federation ship come within two and a half light years of this wormhole. Starfleet is designating it as potentially volatile."

"They order us to study it to understand how and why the Stargazer was destroyed and now that one more officer is lost, they want us to tuck tail and abandon any hope of understanding. So many friends lost...gone. When will it end?"

"Data, get a hold of yourself. You are a Starfleet officer."

"An off-duty one as I recall," the android retorted. "I will perform my duties when required of me, sir, but please allow me to express my grief on my own time."

"You're right about needing to grieve, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on others. Everyone has dealt with losing a loved one. Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." Riker paused at the door to reiterate, "I'm really sorry, Data."

As he stepped out and began walking along the corridor, Riker knew that his next duty was to promote a replacement for the position of chief engineer. Lieutenant Barclay was the most qualified for the job. No one feels comfort in receiving a promotion due to another's disappearance," Riker thought, remembering his field promotion to captain after Picard had been taken by the Borg. Especially when the person you're replacing was a friend.

Lwaxana Troi spent much of her time during the return trip trying to entertain Ellis, the captain of the _Ming Jung_. After having endured her amorous affections for one day too many, the captain, a tall and husky sixty-year old man, strongly expressed to Deanna that he was considering diverting their course for a side trip to Betazed. Only Deanna's coaxing her mother to eat the remainder of her meals inside her private quarters prevented Ellis from carrying out his threat.

As the _Ming Jung_ drew closer to the _Enterprise_, Troi became acutely worried, though she couldn't quite label her fear. She wondered if they would return to the site only to discover the_Enterprise_ had suffered the same fate as the Stargazer.

Confined to her quarters, Lwaxana spent much of her time calling out to Deanna telepathically and well. . . mothering her. She knew Deanna was under a great deal of stress and tried, unsuccessfully, to comfort her daughter.

Deanna wanted to enjoy her meals with Worf, to lose herself in their lovemaking, but over and over one thought ran through her mind: Not another _Enterprise_. . .Not another _Enterprise_. She could not suppress the overwhelming fear that they would return to the wormhole site to find the debris of the _Enterprise-E_.

Lwaxana picked up on her daughter's thoughts about the ship and thought to her, Oh Little One, you need to stop worrying! I'm sure Commander Riker and all your other little friends are just fine.

Deanna wished she could simply turn her fears off, but they continued to plague her, growing fiercer as they came closer to their destination.

When they fell out of warp and came to an all-stop beside the _Enterprise_, Deanna could not understand why she didn't feel relief. Her beloved ship was undamaged. Its captain and crew had probably grown bored waiting for their return. Yet she sensed an overwhelming sadness among the crew aboard the other ship. There is something not right, she thought, meaning it more in a cosmic sense than merely regarding any single event that had befallen them in the past several months. Something about this place is not right.

"I want to speak with the captain before we board the _Enterprise_," she told her husband. They were still inside their private guest quarters aboard the _Ming Jung_.

"Before?" he questioned. "What would be the purpose?"

"There's something wrong. I can sense it. I want to know what we're beaming into."

Worf nodded and they approached their private console. He trusted his wife's empathic abilities completely.

When Riker appeared on the small screen a couple minutes later, he said, "Deanna, Worf, it's good to see you've returned safely."

"Will, it was a lovely service," Deanna replied. "I wish the circumstances had permitted you to join us. How has your data on the wormhole been coming along? Is everything all right?" She asked the latter with a more personal tone.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

Before the captain had said any more, the Empath collapsed in her husband's arms and began crying uncontrollably. She sensed Riker's anguish and hopelessness. "Who?" she barely managed in between choked sobs.

"It's Geordi. We sustained hull damage when we ran into a pocket wormhole and while he was trying to repair the damage, he ripped his gravity suit. We couldn't retrieve him."

"How is this possible?" Deanna asked. "Geordi is a competent engineer. If he tore a hole in his suit, he'd request an immediate beam-back."

"I know. I fail to understand how it's possible myself."

"Who was on duty at tactical when you collided with the wormhole?" Worf asked. "If only I had not left..."

"Worf!" Riker interrupted. "We can't lay blame here."

Sensing the tension building between the two men closest in her life, Deanna decided to redirect the conversation quickly. "Will there be any service held in Geordi's honor?" Deanna asked.

"Yes, tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours in Ten-Forward."

So once again, they were faced with saying goodbye to a friend.

After the last of the _Enterprise_ crew had been beamed back aboard their ship, Riker gave the order to warp away from the wormhole.

Inside her quarters, Deanna lay on her bed unresponsive to her husband's soothing words. Staring out the viewwindow, she still sensed the presence of the wormhole. She wanted to get far away from the wormhole and from its suffocating grasp. She knew she could never forget it, though--and what it had taken away from them.

If only the baby growing inside of her, would be enough to help her carry on.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

By the time Worf and Deanna arrived, Ten-Forward was packed. The auditory level was quite loud, but Deanna found the internal noises more stressing. Outwardly, everyone was holding together well. Inside, they were both denying a long-time friend was lost and fearing that they could be the next to meet an untimely death. Worf wrapped his arm around Deanna, offering her comfort and coaxed her further into the room.

They joined Riker and Data at a table near the center. After they were through with the pleasantries, Worf asked of the captain, "Will you be giving the eulogy?"

"I hate calling it that," Riker responded. "I believe he's MIA, not deceased. "However, Barclay has volunteered to say a few words in honor of Geordi."

"Barclay!" Deanna exclaimed. He'd come a long way from the sociophobia that had dominated his life when he first joined the _Enterprise_ crew. Still, standing in front of an audience of a few hundred had to be difficult for most anyone.

"Have you doubts whether he can get the words out, counselor?"

"Under normal circumstances, Barclay has made remarkable strides, but given the stress of Geordi's disappearance and Barclay's subsequent promotion, I don't know if this is something he can handle."

"Perhaps, he feels he owes it to Geordi to try," Data suggested.

"It is the honorable thing to do," Worf added.

"If anyone else wishes to say a few words," the captain started, "of course, they will be given the opportunity."

"Data, how are you feeling?" Deanna asked, her therapeutic instincts kicking in.

"I am managing. I considered shutting down my emotions chip during this ceremony for nearly three seconds. However, I decided it was inappropriate." A tear trickled down his cheek and he didn't attempt to wipe it away. "It is important for all of us to grieve naturally."

Although she was moved by Data's words, Deanna longed for a way to turn off her own emotions.

Barclay walked through the door and nervously scanned the crowd. Spotting Corrine Berlitz in a long-sleeved black dress, he relaxed a little as she nodded reassuringly at him. He could do this. He approached the bar, intending to use the counter as a crutch if necessary and turned around to face his audience. He struck the podium three times to gain the crowd's attention. The room fell silent as all were anxious to hear what he had to say.

Barclay cleared his throat and bowed his head momentarily. Deanna held her breath, afraid he would lose the courage he'd worked so hard toward finding. But then, Barclay looked up, his gaze intent on their table. "Most of you know that Captain Riker has promoted me to chief engineer," he said. "I'd gladly give up the honor for Commander LaForge's return. I met LaForge seven years ago when I first came aboard the _Enterprise_. For a long time, his authority intimidated me. I lacked confidence in my ability to express myself, but Commander LaForge offered me his friendship. He gave me a chance-" Barclay's voice cracked and his lips trembled as he fought tears. Deanna brought her hand to her mouth as she mentally coaxed him to find the strength to continue. "-to prove myself worthy of being a part of his team. As your new chief engineer, I hope to be half as good as Commander Geordi LaForge. Geordi, we will always remember you and miss you greatly."

Deanna smiled bittersweetly as she reached out her hands, one for Worf, the other for Will. Obviously feeling as much remorse as everyone, Worf did not flinch as Data grasped his hand.

The following day, Worf and Deanna officially moved into their new quarters. Not having a duty shift scheduled for twenty-four hours, Worf agreed to help her plan out the nursery. As they chose wall coloring, a border, and a furniture layout, Deanna felt her mood lightening.

"I do not wish for our baby to have too much pink," Worf said.

Deanna let out a healthy laugh. "Worf, since we have decided not to know the sex of the baby until it is born, we should stay away from pink or blue themes and select from neutral ones, like yellow or green."

"Good. Let us choose a combination of those, then."

Next, Worf expressed his concern over the objects his child would be subjected to while laying in his or her crib. "I will not have my baby staring at ducks and lambs."

"Ahhhh. Didn't your mother ever give you a rubber duckie, or whatever the Klingon equivalent is? Darling, a baby is not meant to become a warrior the moment he or she leaves its mother's womb. He or she needs cute pictures, soft music and gentle care to soothe him or her. Believe me, they grow up soon enough."

"I know," Worf responded, his tone softening. "I regret not being able to spend time with Alexander during the first few years of his life." He wrapped his arms around his wife's expanding waist. "This child will know a father's love and understanding."

Deanna leaned her head into his chest, relishing his strong comfort. They were warming away from the large wormhole, and she hoped the worst of what Guinan had foretold was over. How could anything be worse than losing friends?

Barclay reported for his first duty shift officially as the _Enterprise's_ chief engineer. He felt some of the old nervousness that once plagued him on a daily basis. How would the junior engineers react to his command? Would they call him names behind his back and question every order he gave? Although he'd worked with each of them long enough to know them fairly well, Barclay could not completely eliminate his fears as he stepped into the main engine room.

"Good morning, sir" an Ensign Bracket said as he approached Barclay. He held out a data padd to the new chief engineer. "This is my report from the Gamma Shift. You'll find that everything ran smoothly."

Barclay accepted the padd and replied, "Thank you, ensign. You are dismissed."

Looking relieved, Bracket made his way to the turbolift, eager to get some much-needed sleep. As he entered the turbolift, two other engineers stepped off, arriving for their Alpha Shifts. They were approaching Barclay, but the new chief engineer diverted his attention to Bracket's report. Although he knew this behavior emphasized his nervousness, Barclay couldn't force himself to make direct eye contact with either of them until he knew they approved of his promotion.

"Good morning, commander," one said.

"Congratulations on your promotion," said the other.

Relieved, Barclay acknowledged his two subordinates with a lift of his head and a polite smile. "Thank you, lieutenants. If you would take your stations, we may continue the new interface design Commander LaForge was working on." Barclay's voice cracked slightly as he mentioned LaForge, but neither subordinate acknowledged, instead taking their stations as ordered and delving into their work.

Maybe this transition to chief engineer would go more smoothly than Barclay had anticipated.

Twelve days after the _Enterprise_ left the strange wormhole behind, Riker still felt uneasy about its existence. Although he had a strong, reliable crew, Riker easily noticed the lessening of tension among them. How had the wormhole been effecting them? And why?

When Worf informed him that he had an incoming priority-one message from Starfleet Headquarters, Riker imagined the worst and stepped into his Ready Room to answer it. As he sat down at his desk and brought up the subspace link, Admiral Wilson's grim visage appeared on the tiny screen.

"Admiral, is there a problem?" Riker asked, fearing he was about to hear that someone else he knew had died.

"Not necessarily," the older man responded. "But we must prepare ourselves for whatever outcome. Over the past several days, several more pocket-sized wormholes have been reported throughout this portion of the Alpha Quadrant. They appear to be identical in nature to the one that destroyed the _Stargazer_."

"You want us to probe some of them as well?"

"Yes. Between the _Enterprise_ and the _Lexington_, I want all the pockets covered. Probe them and map both their locations and wherever they lead to. We may not be able to send anything larger than a probe through them, but hopefully we can determine why they were created. We cannot risk any more accidents for lack of preparedness."

"Should we attempt further contact with the aliens?" Riker asked, dreading the answer.

"Take every precaution. If they created these wormholes to gain a tactical advantage, we must prepare ourselves. Should either your crew or the _Lexington's_ discover a means of retaliation, request backup from any allied ships in the vicinity."

"Understood."

The admiral tapped at the console on his desk. "I'm sending you the coordinates of another pocket. You should have little trouble locating others through long-range scanners once you arrive at these coordinates. These pockets obviously haven't been around long. Otherwise we would have detected some before now. We should also be concerned about whether any new ones are being created."

Silently, Riker wondered if hostile aliens were attempting to rip their quadrant of the galaxy apart. Although he didn't voice this fear, he suspected Wilson was contemplating the very same scenario.

Deanna was relieved when she learned Alyssa Ogawa would be performing the routine monthly exam.

Although Dr. Selar was both thorough and competent, she lacked the emotional support Deanna craved.

"I feel like sleeping all day," she told Alyssa even as she lay on the biobed with her legs spread, she felt like closing her eyes. "And when I'm not sleeping, I just want to eat. Is that normal?"

"I'm afraid so," Alyssa responded as she ran the scanner over Deanna's abdomen. She had finally earned her doctorate in medicine a few months ago. "Pregnancy can drain a lot of energy from you. Listen to your body. If it tells you that you need rest, then rest." She lowered the scanner. "The good news, you're both in excellent health. Just don't forget to report immediately to sickbay if you experience any problems."

"Will do. Am I dismissed now? I promised my husband I'd meet him for a lunch date."

"I wouldn't keep you from such an important date."

Important indeed, Deanna mused. She had something she needed to tell Worf.

She arrived at Ten-Forward first and waited at the bar, sipping a mocha while she waited for Worf's break in his duty shift. He arrived, squeezing her gently at the shoulders. She jumped and attempted to recover quickly from the shock in hopes that her husband wouldn't notice. "Worf, I'm glad you made it."

"I do not have long," he advised her.

They ordered their meals and sat down at a table to eat.

"I made a decision today, darling," she said in between bites. "Ensign Calloway asked if she could see me this afternoon to discuss some personal concerns. Dr. Ogawa said that the baby and I are perfectly healthy, so I see no reason why I shouldn't return to my responsibilities."

"As long as you are sure you are all right."

"I'm fine."

"You were a bit jumpy when I met you at the bar."

"You startled me, that's all. I didn't hear you coming."

Worf lowered his gaze, and she sensed that he was reluctant to tell her something.

"What is it?"

"We've changed course. The _Enterprise_ has been ordered to investigate more pocket wormholes discovered over the past several days. If this disturbs you, please let me know. I will not have my wife working under duress."

Inside her quarters, Deanna reflected on her conversations with Guinan. Her old friend had warned her that difficult times were ahead. Was she emotionally strong enough to pull through this? _For my unborn child, I will,_ she promised herself. "I can handle it," she said aloud.

"Thank you, Counselor," Ensign Calloway said as she stood from the chair. "You've been a great help. I think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

The annunciator sounded and Deanna invited the visitor inside. Reginald Barclay poked his head through the sliding door. "I-I hope I'm not interrupting," he said. Deanna noted the return of his stutter. What had him on edge?

"Janis and I have just finished, Reg," Deanna replied. " If you have something urgent you wish to discuss with me, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon. "

The ensign slipped past Barclay and the engineer stepped into the room. He could not stand still and he alternated between crossing his arms and letting them dangle at his side.

"Reg, why don't you sit down?"

He complied only to begin fidgeting with his hands. " I-I know everything's been running smoothly in Engineering, since I received my promotion, but I still have doubts about whether I'm ready for the responsibility."

"Captain Riker would not have given you the promotion if he weren't confident in your abilities. You've made incredible progress during the years I've known you. No longer are you the shy man who needs to hide behind a fantasy."

"I realize that, really I do. Yet when I think about entering Engineering as its new chief, I remember Geordi and feel as though I'm taking this away from him. How do I handle the guilt?"

"Guilt can be a tenacious demon. You have to remind yourself that you were not responsible for what happened to Geordi. I know he was very proud to work with you, and I'm sure he would approve of your taking over the position. You've been in charge of Engineering for two weeks now. Has anyone challenged your authority?"

"No. All my engineers have been very cooperative."

"Reg, is something else bothering you-perhaps something a little more personal?"

His cheeks turned a dark shade as he shrugged. "Thought-there is a crewmember I've been hoping to get a little closer to. I can talk with her easily enough, but I've been unable to work up the courage to ask her out on a date."

"You can tell me who she is."

He hesitated. "Corinne Berlitz."

"I see." Deanna didn't want to appear disappointed by Barclay's choice, but couldn't help remembering how she'd treated Corinne the day she'd announced her pregnancy. How could she talk about Berlitz with Barclay and not get uneasy? "Has she given you any reason to believe she's not yet ready to date?"

"No. She rarely mentions her husband and I'm not sure whether that's a bad thing."

"Not necessarily. It's been nearly two years since his death. I counseled her for a long while and I believe she's ready to move on."

"I suspected as much. I just don't know if I'm the one she wants to move on with and rejection scares me."

"Everyone feels afraid of what others think of them from time to time."

"Not like I do."

"Reg, don't call yourself short. You've come a long way. When the right moment comes, you'll find the courage."

Although Barclay nodded, Deanna sensed lingering doubts from him. She suspected that he would prove his own fears unwarranted as he eased into the responsibilities of chief engineer. Still, she believed he could benefit from a few sessions. "Why don't you schedule an appointment with me and we can discuss any specific concerns you might have."

"That would be great. Well, I better get down to engineering. We'll be arriving at the coordinates of the first pocket wormhole in a few hours. Have to be prepared. "

"So soon," Deanna said barely above a whisper. Please, let me hold it together. I can't let him see how frightened I am.

Barclay stood. " Thank you, Deanna, for seeing me without an appointment." He turned and exited.

Barclay thought about Counselor Troi's advice throughout his duty shift and reached a decision by the end of the day. It was twenty-three hundred hours and time for the Gamma Shift, but he hoped Corinne was still awake.

"Computer, location of Corinne Berlitz," he inquired.

"Lieutenant Berlitz is inside her quarters."

"Is she awake?"

"Affirmative."

"Then take me to Deck 6." When she answered his call a minute later, his fears kicked into high gear. Her son was crying and she obviously looked very tired. "I've come at a bad time. I'm sorry." He started to turn away from her.

"No, wait!" she said, clutching his shoulder. "I could really use another adult right now. My son had a bad dream and I can't get him to calm down. Would I be imposing if I asked you to help?"

"I feel as though I'm the one imposing. Lead the way." He followed her into a small room to the right. Her toddler was standing up in his crib, tears glistening his cheeks. Bouncing on his mattress, he called for his mother. As she picked up the boy, Barclay instructed, "Computer, play some soft music compatible for a baby."

A melody flowed through the room and while Berlitz rocked him in her arms, her son stopped crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I tried music before you arrived," she said with a chuckle. "He must like you."

"I-I'm sure it's just the random musical selection. Baby's are funny that way." As he spoke, Barclay realized how at ease he felt with Corinne when her son was present. Silently, they watched the toddler drift back to sleep and after Corinne gently returned him to his crib, she and Reg snuck back into her living area.

"So Reg, why'd you stop by?"

"What?" He'd become so relaxed from putting the baby to sleep that he'd forgotten his original mission. "Oh Corinne, I've been thinking about you lately."

"Really?" she chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away from her. Why had he blurted the news out? He wondered. She wouldn't want anything to do with him now. He'd be lucky if she didn't kick him out of her quarters. "I'm being too forward. I-I shouldn't approach you in your quarters. You must feel as though I'm backing you into a corner."

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. You took me by surprise; that's all. I hadn't realized you felt this way and I didn't know how to react."

"Maybe I should have told you before now, but I'm just too shy."

"Believe me, shyness is something I can understand. It took me two years to work up the courage to sign up for Starfleet Academy and five years to pass every course."

"I had no idea. You seem such a competent and intelligent person." If he admitted that her disclosure consoled his guilt about his own fallacies when he first joined the _Enterprise_, would she be pleased or insulted?

"It wasn't for lack of knowing the material. I freeze up when I'm being tested. On the job, I've been able to built up enough confidence in myself and the people I work with to get as far as I have."

"Corinne, are you free Saturday evening, say twenty-one hundred hours? I'd like to show you a holodeck program I wrote a few years ago."

"I'd like to see it. Thanks."

After saying their goodnights, Barclay left her quarters with more confidence than he'd ever known.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"You should cancel all your appointments for today," Worf said. He was fully garbed for his duty shift scheduled to begin in fifteen minutes, but concern for his wife kept him longer in his quarters than he should stay.

"I'll be fine," Deanna insisted as she walked over to her vanity to fix her hair.

"You cannot even hold a brush without shaking."

"I have a duty to the ship and its crew, with all your talk of honor, you should understand that."

"What about your duty to our unborn child?"

"Worf, the baby is fine!" She set her brush down forcefully. "I need my work to keep me busy. I don't want to discuss this any further. You're about to be late to the bridge."

With a huff, Worf left their bedroom and brusquely walked out of their quarters. He reached the turbolift before realizing he hadn't kissed Deanna goodbye for the first time since they'd married.

More than an hour into his shift, Worf gave tactical to Ensign Watson and approached the captain. "Captain, may I have permission to speak freely with you in your Ready Room?" "Permission granted," the captain responded and the Klingon followed him into his Ready Room. "Worf, what has had you so tense all morning?" "Deanna and I had an argument this morning. I believe she is not fit for duty and if she continues working, she may injure our unborn child. She flatly refused to cancel her morning appointments for some needed rest." "Is she sensing something again?" Worf nodded. "Sir, I recommend that we scan the area for pocket wormholes. Deanna is behaving as she did before. I know previous scans have proven inconclusive, but it is my suspicion that she is being influenced by an alien entity." Riker asked, "Has Lwaxana said anything to you about this? Has she herself had any unusual telepathic experiences recently?"

"None that I know of, sir, but we both know that Lwaxana's abilities differ from Deanna's. Whatever is causing Deanna's emotional problem may have no effect on Lwaxana."

"You're right, of course."

"Sir, might you order her to undergo a psychic evaluation by Dr. Selar. Have Selar determine if my wife is fit for duty.

"Deanna is a very proud woman. She'll fight us all the way." Riker sighed. "I agree, though. "

"She puts up a good front while she is on duty, sir, but at night when we are alone--Captain, it is gut wrenching to see her in such turmoil and to be unable to do anything about it."

Riker realized that it took a lot for the Klingon to admit weakness--especially to the man who had once been Imzadi to his wife. "Worf, you know I will always care for Deanna. I'll do anything within my power to help her." He tapped his commbadge and said, "Riker to Commander Barclay."

_"Barclay here, sir. Is there a problem?"_

Riker hesitated before answering. "I'm not really sure yet. I want you to launch a probe for routine scanning of the area. We're here to explore--so let's explore!"

_"Aye, sir. Give me a moment to project the telemetry of the next planetary system."_

"Good enough. Riker out."

Riker and Worf exited the ready room and took their positions on the bridge. Deanna had come onto the bridge while they had been inside the ready room and eyed both of them suspiciously. Wishing he could suppress his emotions, the captain met her gaze along the way. Had she canceled her morning appointment anyway, knowing that Worf would go to him about her problems? He wondered how much sleep she'd had in the past few days. She appeared exhausted to the point of losing coherence. Only a fraction of a moment later, he felt her penetrating his mind. He fought against overtly pushing her away--he didn't want to alarm her, after all.

After sitting in his command chair, Riker turned to his first officer. "Barclay will be launching a probe in a few minutes. When it comes in, I want you to scan it for certain evidence. I'll explain more later."

"May I inquire, sir--" Data began.

"I'll explain more later!" Riker snapped. He turned toward Deanna, gauging her reaction to this exchange. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the chief engineer coming over the commlink.

_"Barclay to Bridge."_

"Riker here."

"Sir, we're ready to launch the probe. The next solar system is five-point-seven parsecs from our present location."

"Go ahead."

"Will," Deanna said, "why are we sending out a probe to the next system when we'll be traveling there anyway once were done mapping the ecology of this one?"

"For precautionary reasons. I think we need to know what we're heading into before we get there."

"Then why has that not been our routine? Something is up that you're not telling me about. What do you suspect is out there?" From behind them, the Klingon clenched the horseshoe-shaped console and his wife turned toward him. "This is about me, isn't it?"

"Deanna, you're behaving irrationally. Maybe you should go off duty until after your baby is born--effective immediately." Will placed his hand comfortingly on her arm.

The Empath pushed him away and stood, clutching her back with one hand to balance herself. "Don't patronize me! I want some answers!"

"Deanna, if you don't take a leave of duty, I'll have Dr. Selar write up a medical report stating that you are emotionally incapable of performing your duties. You're exhausted. Please don't argue with me about this. Worf, take the next two hours off. Watson can cover for you."

The Klingon quickly walked from around his post and to his wife. He grasped her by the shoulders. "Darling, please," he begged.

"I will leave," the counselor conceded, "but only because I do not wish to make a scene on the bridge." She flipped her head around to face her husband. " Worf, I wish to speak with you in private." She turned, yanking herself out of Worf's grasp, and hobbled to the turbolift. In that moment, Riker didn't envy the Klingon.

After the turbolift door closed on Deanna and Worf, Riker turned toward his first officer and spoke freely. "Data, I need you to examine the probe's data for another pocket wormhole. Also, look for evidence of any unusual or empathic aliens in the area."

"Should I assume that you require this specific scan to help Deanna in some capacity?"

"This is to go no further," the captain said, lowering his voice. "Under Worf's request, we are trying to determine if Deanna's melancholy is being influenced by an empathic link with a yet unknown entity."

Data leaned toward his commanding officer and matched Riker's tone. "I have observed that she has been less sociable these past few days."

"It may be that she's just been working too hard and needs to take it easy at least until after her baby's born. But Worf is worried that something else is causing her undo stress, and I don't feel we should take his concern lightly."

"I agree. Deanna has helped me immensely to adjust to emotions during the past year. I would be more than happy to return the kindness."

Troi did not speak to her husband the entire trip from the Bridge to their private quarters. He knew she was angry and opted to let her stew for a few minutes, thinking that maybe she would calm down if she had time to consider his position. He couldn't have been further from the truth; once they reached the privacy of their quarters she let him have it.

"I cannot believe that you went to see the captain about me behind my back!" she yelled. "You put him up to ordering my medical leave!"

"But Deanna--"

"You will let me speak my mind first, Worf! I've prided myself on how open and honest our relationship has been. I thought my streak of bad luck with men was finally over when I fell in love with not only a companion, but a friend. We have been friends for years...years. And never have you betrayed me like this!" Suddenly, she collapsed on the sofa, her chest shaking from her sobs. She covered her face with her hands. "I just feel so. ..betrayed."

"Deanna," Worf said with compassion. He wanted to comfort her, but knew she would not let him. This was so frustrating! "You are right. I should have told you I was going to the captain with this personal matter, but my thoughts and concerns were on how to help you. You must believe that I only meant to look after your best interests. You are my wife. It would be dishonorable for me to just stand by and let you suffer!" He paused, wondering if she believed him. How could he possibly make this situation better? He feared he would only make it worse, but he had to try. "Whatever we learn from the probe--no matter what it is--I promise to keep you fully informed." He tentatively stepped toward her, stopping only inches from her. "You are very tired. You have not been sleeping well, and I am not sure if you have been eating well either." The Klingon lowered his voice, almost inaudibly. "I could not bear it if I lost you or the baby."

Without wiping away her tears, Deanna looked up at her husband. "I do believe you, Worf. It's just...I feel...not like myself. If I were less tired, less distraught, I probably wouldn't have gotten so angry." He could see in her eyes that admitting this weakness had been difficult for her.

Worf sat down beside her and she collapsed into his arms. He stroked her hair, relieved that she was finally allowing him to comfort her.

"I love you, darling," he said, words that had never come easily to him.

"Since you have a while before you're required to go back to duty," she began, "Why don't you come lie with me for a while?" She smiled through her glistening tears and raised her eyebrows suggestively at him.

Without another word, Worf scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his beard. Gently but urgently, he laid her down on the bed and began undressing her.

When the probe returned two and a half hours later, Data worked diligently at the science station, thoroughly reading through all the data it had accumulated--which for an android took all of about ten minutes. He swivelled in his chair to look at the captain and the security chief, who were standing only a few feet behind him. "The probe detected a small pocket-sized hole about three parsecs from our present location. It is one-point-five meters in diameter and leads directly to the wormhole we discovered a few months ago."

"The one where Geordi--" Riker began.

"Yes, sir," the android interrupted, growing teary eyed. "It almost seems as though this anomaly has a mind to follow us around.

"Maybe the pockets are being masterminded," Riker mused.

"Are you saying these aliens are tracking us?" the Klingon asked gruffly. "That they may be purposely causing my wife's turmoil!" He looked positively ready to battle the unknown enemy by himself.

"Mr. Worf, calm down--and that is an order." After Worf visibly relaxed, albeit only slightly by Human standards, Riker looked at his first officer. "Is there any evidence that this wormhole is any different in nature than the others.

"Negative, sir," Data said. "This pocket-sized wormhole appears stable and contains the same cohesive matter, possibly synthetic."

How is this phenomenon causing Deanna's turmoil?"

"I cannot answer that with absolute certainty, sir." The android paused. He glanced at Worf with a pang of sympathy.

"It is so infuriating," the Klingon growled, "to know the enemy, but not know how to battle it."

"We've already lost Geordi to this anomaly," Riker said, though certainly no one needed reminding. "Let's contact Starfleet and notify them of Deanna's condition and the new wormhole. I think if we're to continue this mission, we need to get Deanna away from the area."

The Klingon nodded with appreciation. "I agree. But Deanna will not like it!"

"I know, but her safety is our main concern. I can order Deanna to leave this ship and this area as soon as the first available ship can reach this area to transport her. She needn't even know you were in on the decision, Worf. She can hate me all she wants for it. Mr. Data, contact Starfleet and apprize them of our situation."

"Aye, sir."

"Thank you, sir," Worf said to the captain, "but after the...discussion I had with Deanna earlier, I believe it would be better if I told her that I also feel it is a good idea for her to leave the ship during this mission. She may grow angry with me, but at least she will not be able to accuse me of once again deceiving to her."

"Understood. In the meantime, I'm going to have a talk with Lwaxana and see if she has any suggestions that might help Deanna. Data, you have the bridge." Riker left the bridge using the forward turbolift. "Computer, location of Lwaxana Troi," he requested.

"Ambassador Troi is on Deck Six inside her guest quarters."

"Take me there."

About fifteen seconds later, the turbolift arrived at Deck Six and opened up to the corridor. When he reached Lwaxana's quarters he pressed the annunciator, she did not immediately answer, but he waited with as much patience as he could manage.

She answered her door with a smile. "Captain, to what do I owe--" she faltered, her expression changing to one of concern. "It's more than just simple depression, isn't it? You think someone or something is causing my daughter's pain."

"Can I come in so we can discuss this?"

"Yes, of course." She stepped out of his way and he entered, walking over to her sofa. They sat down on opposite ends. "Tell me everything you know."

"There's a pocket-sized wormhole about three parsecs from here." Riker went on to tell her everything about his conversation with Data and Worf. "So I may need you to convince her to take some shore leave. With the baby almost here, I'm sure she'll have no trouble getting an extended leave approved by Starfleet."

"The trouble is in getting my daughter to agree. She is quite stubborn, you know."

Runs in the family, Riker thought, but decided against saying. He only hoped that Lwaxana wasn't probing his thoughts at that moment. Aloud he said with a broad smile, "I'm sure you're quite capable of the task."

"Absolutely not!" Troi exclaimed after her mother had suggested that they depart for Betazed. "I can't be separated from Worf for a few months. He wouldn't even be with me when our baby is born. How can you ask me to do such a thing?

"Deanna, darling. Look at yourself! You need some R&R."

"I cannot believe Will put you up to this. When Worf hears about this--" She gasped, suddenly realizing what her mother wasn't telling her: Her husband already knew about this! "I cannot believe this--you're all conspiring against me!" Deanna scurried to the door, surprisingly fast for a woman eight-and-a-half-months pregnant.

But little One! Lwaxana sent telepathically. She continued, following, even after Deanna was halfway down the corridor. We're very concerned about you and the baby. If you don't leave this ship, I'm afraid for the baby's life.

Deanna halted and said aloud, "Oh, I don't think so, Mother! I would know if the baby was in any physical danger!"

"I'm not so sure you're thinking clearly," Lwaxana countered.

"I will agree to remain off-duty, but don't ask me to leave this ship and my husband. I'm going to my quarters now. Leave me alone!"

"Admiral Wilson, glad you could respond so quickly to my message," Riker said from inside his ready room.

From the small viewscreen on the captain's desk, the admiral said, "Will, I understand your situation and concur with your hypothesis. You had no way of knowing this yet, but only two days ago, the _Lexington_ also reported an encounter with another pocket-sized wormhole."

Intrigued, Riker leaned forward in his chair and said, "Where was this other wormhole discovered?"

"In sector zero-one-two, just outside of the Korridian System. Data gathered by a probe launched by the _Lexington_ proved that this other pocket-sized wormhole is also connected to the larger wormhole they discovered a few months ago."

"Admiral, don't you find it the least bit strange that the _Lexington_, out of an entire fleet of Federation ships, continues to be the one to discover the pieces to this puzzle? And now the_Enterprise_...we conduct our own investigation of the wormhole and now we've happened on an additional piece as well. It's astonishing. The odds of finding these tiny pockets should be no greater than the proverbial needle in a haystack."

"Yes, it is a bit odd. Have Commander Data run some tests into the possibility that these wormholes possess some sort of magnetic force. Maybe we're not finding the pockets, but rather they're drawing us to them."

"That might also explain why the only ships to encounter these pockets have been three of the four Nova-class starships. Maybe the structural changes engineered since the last starship model somehow make these ships more attracted to the phenomena."

"I am in concurrence with you, Captain. Also Captain, I'd like you to begin working with the_Lexington_ crew on this matter. If you were to both send someone inside an evacuation pod through each of your respective pocket wormholes and into the wormhole I wonder what effect it would have on the anomaly."

"You can't be serious!"

"Captain Riker--Will--neither your crew nor the _Lexington's_ has found any evidence that this anomaly is potentially dangerous to any crew member. I regret Commander La Forge's loss as much as you do, but we must assume that he was lost through abduction when he entered these aliens' area of origin. Otherwise, he still would have been inside the probe upon its return. I sincerely doubt that we have anything to worry about. Once each crew member has entered the wormhole, I want them to each enter the pocket the other just exited from. If my theory is correct, neither will ever travel anywhere near the creator's territory."

What if your theory is wrong? Riker thought to himself. Aloud he asked, "What would that prove?"

"It may prove nothing. It may prove everything. We will never know unless we conduct an experiment. Many discoveries would never have been made if those who discovered them hadn't been willing to perform a few million tedious tasks along the way."

And how many experiments will we need to conduct? How many lives will we lose along the way? Will wanted to ask, but decided against it. "What about my counselor's situation?" Riker questioned, eager to change the subject.

"I'll be happy to oblige your request. Unfortunately the closest ship, the _Roosevelt_, is fifteen days away. They have already been notified and are en route."

Riker supposed that asking to allow the _Enterprise_ to temporarily warp away from the pocket-sized wormhole was out of the question. What was one woman and her unborn child against such an important discovery? He voiced none of this aloud, instead saying, "Thank you, Admiral. Riker out."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Riker hated everything about this mission. Distance prevented him from talking with Bryson Porter, the captain of the _Lexington_, before each of them sent a member of their crew into an unknown destiny. Despite Admiral Wilson's confidence that this mission assignment was safe, Riker felt uneasy. He hated having to choose which crew member's life to risk! Why did he have to contemplate who was most dispensable? Everyone aboard his ship had family and friends somewhere who cared for them. There was no such thing as a dispensable person! He would handle this situation in the most humane way he could think of, he decided; he would ask for volunteers and then weigh each volunteer's credentials.

At nine-hundred hours the morning after receiving Wilson's orders, the captain of the _Enterprise_ called a meeting in the observation lounge. Present were: Data, Barclay, Worf, Dr. Selar, and the ops officer, Lieutenant Corinne Berlitz. First, he directed his words at Data, asking his android officer's opinion about the possibility of the pockets having a magnetic effect.

The android furrowed his brow. "I suppose it is possible, since the pocket possesses physical properties we have not encountered before. However, I have not seen any evidence that it holds the standard laws for magnetism. It consists of completely neutrino particles. In essence, it has no positive nor negative atoms."

"Are there any tests, any research that you could be overlooking?"

"None that I know of, sir."

"Very well. Then we'll simply label whatever has drawn us to these pockets as an unknown factor." After fully briefing them on his conversation with Admiral Wilson, Riker asked the group for their input.

"Although sensors seem to indicate that the wormhole is stable," the first officer began, "whoever undertakes this mission will have to have the ability to detect and circumvent any problems." Data paused for a beat. "I volunteer for this mission."

"You're ability to react to any circumstance in a nanosecond is a definite plus," Riker admitted. He didn't want to show a reluctance to send one of his oldest friends. "If anyone can escape a collapsing wormhole, it would be you."

"But," Barclay interjected, pausing long enough for everyone to turn in his direction. "If the aliens who took Commander La Forge are monitoring the--the wormhole, they might see Commander Data's arrival as an opportunity. If they were to get their hands on an android. . .they will have access to technology they may not already possess."

"That is true," said the Klingon. "Giving them an android to study could be as dangerous as handing over the schematics to our phaser and shield technologies."

"Yes!" Barclay said. "That is why I am volunteering my--myself as an alternate candidate. As chief engineer, I am quite capable of scientific observation and analysis. And, although I hate to admit it, I would be far less of an acquisition to the aliens than Commander Data."

"Quite logical," Dr. Selar commented. "I would have to agree with Commander Barclay. There is none more suitable among our crew than him."

For a second, Barclay had a smug look on his face, but he quickly regained his composure. "Captain, the decision, of course, is yours."

"But we've already lost one chief engineer to this phenomenon," Berlitz pointed out. She glanced apologetically at Barclay, and Riker noticed that his engineer seemed more than offended; he looked disappointed. Was something going on between his officers? "If Commander LaForge was kidnapped, he may have been tortured to gain technological knowledge."

"Or tactical advantage," Worf added.

"Exactly. I suggest we send one of the cadets on board. While they've had pilot training, they are not as well versed in Starfleet advancements."

Riker shook his head. "No. We can't send an inexperienced cadet. We need someone who can handle evasive maneuvers if necessary. "Mr. Barclay, I'm granting your request."

"Sir, might I make an additional request?" Worf asked. "Order Deanna to report to sickbay. Have Dr. Selar place her under sedatives while we are so close to the wormhole."

"Dr. Selar, consider that an official order."

"Understood," the Vulcan replied.

"We are forty-five minutes away from the scheduled dual launch of the escape pods," the captain reminded the group. "Barclay make sure the pod you're using is up to specifications and any jitters you have, work through them before you enter the pocket."

"I'm not nervous," the engineer responded, words which sounded strange coming from a man who once suffered from multiple phobias. Berlitz seemed nervous enough for him. "I'll be ready for launch in plenty of time."

"Make it so," Riker said and the words hung in the air, serving as a reminder to everything they had already lost. He paused for too long, he realized. "You're dismissed.

"Why did you try to stop me from taking this assignment?" Barclay ask Berlitz just outside the ready room door.

"I'm afraid for you, Reg," she replied. "I don't want to lose you just as I'm getting to know you. I lost my husband to a stupid accident during an away mission. Maybe I'm out of line, but I don't believe we're doing the right thing here. Whatever happened to the adage: 'never enter anything blindly'?" Her lip began quivering. "Be careful, Reg."

Barclay wanted to wrap his arms around Corinne, to reassure her that he would return. It was not appropriate behavior on the bridge, though, so he hoped his words would suffice. "I will return to you Corinne. I expect a second date."

Though it was not necessary, Riker felt the need to stand beside Barclay's evacuation pod as he prepared for launch.

"I ran a level-one diagnostics," Barclay said as he opened the pod's hatch door. "The unit contains adequate life-support for several days in space. All of its systems are functioning with maximum efficiency." He sighed heavily. "I--I wish I could say the same for myself, sir."

Riker placed a hand on his chief engineer's shoulder. "Reg, you're smarter than you let yourself believe. Just keep a level head, and you'll do fine."

"Thank you, sir." The chief engineer stepped inside the pod. "I guess this is goodbye, sir."

"No. Not goodbye. I hate goodbyes." Riker grabbed onto the hatch. "I rather prefer it the way the German's put it: Aufwiedersehen: until I see you again." He closed the hatch door securely.

Riker nodded at Ensign Kramer to release the locking clamps and open the shuttlebay doors. He remained to watch as the evacuation pod took flight, gliding out into space toward the pocket wormhole. The pod grew smaller and smaller until it was barely more than a dot in the captain's vision. Suddenly, the wormhole opened and glowed across a small portion of space. Its brilliance lasted no more than a few seconds before it closed back up, snatching the evacuation pod.

"Until I see you again," Riker mumbled. He turned toward the ensign. "Mr. Kramer, conduct a continual scan of the wormhole. Let me know if and when you detect any life signs."

"Aye sir."

Riker waited out the seconds staring at the open shuttlebay doors. A minute always seemed longer when expectation was strong.

"Sir, another pod has just entered the wormhole, one life sign on board."

Silently, Riker counted to eight before the _Lexington_ escape pod emerged directly in front of them. At impulse speed, it approached the open doors and landed inside the shuttlebay.

A Human woman in her early twenties with short ash-brown hair stepped out. "Captain Riker," she said, saluting him, "it is good to finally meet you."

"Oh?" Riker said with a big grin as he returned the salute. "I hope any rumors you've been hearing about me are good ones."

The young woman returned the grin. "Of course. The captain of the_Enterprise_ needs no introduction. But alas, I do. I'm Ensign Autumn Raines, and a fresh graduate from the academy. Before you question Captain Porter's decision to send someone so young and inexperienced on this mission, let me inform you that I specialized in the study of wormholes while at the Academy. I assure you that I know everything there is to know about every wormhole discovered by the Federation both forwards and backwards."

"Well," Riker said, rubbing his beard, "welcome aboard, Mr. Raines." He found her self-confidence appealing, if not a little amusing. "I'm glad you've arrived on this side in one piece."

"As am I, sir. May I accompany you to your conference lounge room, so we can discuss my insights into this wormhole?"

"I'd be delighted."

They entered a turbolift and the captain instructed it to take them to the bridge. As they crossed the bridge, the captain also asked Commander Data to join them. Perhaps between his first officer and Ensign Raines, a purported wormhole expert, they would finally begin to solve this nagging mystery.

After they were seated, Riker asked his first officer, "Did you pick up any further information about the creators from this wormhole, Data?"

"Negative, Captain. I can find no evidence that they or any other life forms reside inside the wormhole. It is completely inorganic in nature."

"Interesting," Raines responded. "You were testing the hypothesis that its creators were housed inside the wormhole, just as in the Bajoran wormhole, correct?"

"That is correct," Data replied. "Though the evidence clearly disproves it now. The wormhole is made up of linked neutrino particles, possessing no magnetic qualities. Thus there is no way to explain why both the _Lexington_ and the _Enterprise_ continue to encounter the same type of anomaly as though we are somehow being drawn by them."

"But for what purpose?" the captain asked, and for a long moment, the question lingered between them.

"I can immediately think of three possibilities," the android said. "They could simply be studying us. They could be attempting to steal our technology, or they could be planning their best attack strategy."

Riker nodded in agreement. "We could have another group like the Founders on our hands. Let's just hope they can't disguise themselves as one of us as easily as any Changeling." "Sir, you will undoubtedly be interested to know that the tests I ran on this pocket wormhole indicate that it is no more than a few weeks old. In each of the wormholes we have discovered, sensors have detected ionization signatures in varying degrees. This particular wormhole has very little ionization."

"So whoever these people are," Raines began, "they are not only traveling through these wormholes but still creating more of them. Amazing!"

"Judging by the time frame in which we first discovered a pocket wormhole, we might also conclude that it is quite probable none of them are more than a few years old."

"Good work, Data."

"Thank you, sir."

The captain turned toward the ensign. "Tell us about your brief experience inside the wormhole," he instructed her.

"As I entered the wormhole," she began, "I sensed that it was somehow different from the others I've studied. I may seem a bit naive to you, since I haven't actually been inside that many wormholes, but I know the feeling was real."

"Are you saying that you have empathic abilities?" the captain asked.

"None that I'm aware of. And yet. . ." She paused to muse over her recent experience. "Somehow I knew that this wormhole was different from any others known to the Federation, simply because of how it made me feel. I know you want me to explain, but I'm not sure I can. It probably wasn't anything that could be physically documented. Nonetheless, I simply can't shake the feeling that it was different."

"Is it possible that you had this odd feeling because this wormhole was artificially made, while all the others, with the exception of the Bajoran wormhole, were most likely of natural origins?"

"I don't think we could rule out that possibility."

"Our counselor, Deanna Troi, is half Betazed," Data informed the ensign. "Since we entered this sector, she has been experiencing an emotional conflict. We believe it is due to the wormhole's influence." He said the latter, tapping his fingers forcefully on the tabletop.

"That's why we've been scanning for lifeforms," the captain said. "Ensign Raines, you might also be interested in knowing that Troi is pregnant. We don't know whether her emotional condition is being caused by hormones or somehow by the wormhole ."

"I'm afraid I hold no expertise in such a matter."

The captain's commbadge chirped and a second later, Lieutenant Berlitz came over it saying, "Sir, you have an incoming message from Admiral Wilson."

Riker instructed the computer to route the message to the small viewscreen in the conference room.

"Autumn, my dear," the elderly admiral beamed, "so glad to see you made it in one piece."

The ensign playfully examined her fingers followed by touching her uniform as if removing lint. "I believe so, sir," she finally acknowledged. Riker was a bit taken aback by her casual attitude toward their superior, especially since she had not demonstrated the same bravado toward him or Commander Data. "Ready to continue with the next phase of this mission on your command."

Wilson chuckled. "Captain, I'm sure Autumn has neglected to tell you that she's my granddaughter. She tends to leave that detail out while introducing herself. Afraid my accomplishments will overshadow her's, I suppose. But at the risk of sounding biased, I think she's quite a remarkable young woman."

"Grandpa, please, let's not make a scene, shall we?" she looked down at the tabletop, obviously embarrassed.

Riker felt a bit sorry for her, but yet at the same time, he was glad to finally learn that the gruff Admiral Wilson actually had a soft spot.

"You will be happy to know, Captain," Wilson said, "that Commander Barclay arrived safely and is now aboard the _Lexington_. Will, if there are other similar pockets throughout the galaxy, we may have discovered the most efficient means of collecting data on all four quadrants."

"We may have established a quick and safe passageway between the two points. But, sir, what makes you believe the creators will allow us to use them? What if they see this violation as an act of war?"

"Until we know who we are dealing with, we cannot rule out the possibility that we can barter for access. You should be more optimistic, son."

Hesitating for a beat, Riker said, "Understood."

"I believe Captain Riker and I have finished our exchange," Raines said. "I recommend that Commander Barclay and I again switch places."

"Agreed," Wilson replied. "Autumn, when you have completed this mission, we should have lunch together. It has been too long since I've enjoyed your company." He shifted his gaze to Riker. "And Captain, I would like for you to send several more probes back and forth between the two pockets. Let's test the stability between the wormhole and its pockets."

"Aye sir," Riker replied.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen :**

When the security chief returned from his shift, he found Alexander in his room, playing a video game. After pausing his game, the boy turned to his father and said, "Hello father."

"Is Sok'cheim with her mother?" Worf asked.

"No. I think she's resting now. The doctor gave her some kind of sedative."

Knowing that his wife hadn't slept a good solid night in a few weeks, Worf hoped it was true.

"She's not very happy with you right now. Is everything going to be all right between you two?" The boy looked to his father pleadingly. "She's like a mother to me. I don't want to see you miserable, Father."

"I will do my best to make things right with Deanna," Worf promised. They had been so happy when they learned a baby was on the way. They should be growing closer now, not drifting apart.

He ordered his dinner from the replicator and ate while waiting for Deanna to wake up naturally. He was concerned about her health and worried that a potential argument between them might worsen her condition, but he couldn't delay speaking with her for too long. If he waited, he risked her accusing him of keeping his involvement in the plans for her go to Betazed with her mother from her--and perhaps, she would be right.

Riker's words right before Worf went of duty kept running through his mind, "It will be fifteen days before we can rendezvous with the Roosevelt. Perhaps you and Lwaxana should use those days to coax Deanna into accepting she needs a leave of absence." Worf knew there was an excellent chance that the baby would be born in the next two weeks. How would the wormhole affect his wife and child then?

Returning his emptied plate and glass to the replicator, Worf stepped into their bedroom. Deanna was sleeping with her back turned toward him. For several minutes, he simply stared at her, wishing she felt as peaceful when awake as she looked asleep. Eventually, he slipped into bed beside her and gently placed his arm across her protruding abdomen. For several minutes, he lay there feeling their unborn child stirring inside her. He waited for Deanna to come fully awake on her own.

"Worf," she said, actually smiling for the first time in a while. "Please, tell me you don't want me to go away."

He wasn't sure how to respond, fearing that no matter what he said, his wife would again become angry with him. Never had he felt so defeated! "Deanna, it's not that I want you to go away."

"Good, because I'm staying. And that is final."

"It will be fifteen days before the nearest starship can rendezvous with the _Enterprise_. Why don't you consider it? I am sure you would enjoy visiting old friends."

"There are a few people I'd enjoy seeing again, but Worf, I can't be apart from you just as our baby is about to be born."

What if when the baby comes, whatever is affecting you places the baby in distress? It does me no dishonor to admit that I am frightened for both of you!"

"I know. . . I know you are," she barely managed through her tightening throat. "But what happens to us if we're to be separated for so long?"

"A few months apart would never destroy what we have," he replied. He squeezed her tighter, belying his words. "I know I do not say it often enough, but. . .I love you. Please, go with your mother and I will join you as soon as possible."

"I'll think about it. Like you said, I have fifteen days, so don't pressure me. She nuzzled her head against his chest and they fell asleep together. She hoped her dreams would somehow ease her pain and help her sort through her feelings.

Floating in space, she still breathed easily. Although she wondered how she had left her ship, Deanna was not frightened. She identified more than a thousand minds in the ship behind her. They were her friends, colleagues, and patients, but she cared nothing for them at this moment. Her purpose lay ahead of her. Only there would she uncover the answers she desperately sought.

She swam through the vacuum of space toward the wormhole. Allowing herself to glide inside it, she suddenly become overwhelmed by the countless auras of lifeforms there before her. She did not sense any turmoil from them and yet they disturbed her.

Why was she still perceiving their presence if they were no longer here? Why did they evoke such strong emotions in her?

She wanted to scream. She wanted to fight her way out of the wormhole, but she couldn't remember the way to the exit.

She glanced down at her protruding abdomen and to her horror saw a swirling multi-colored mass in place of her stomach. "My baby!" she exclaimed, her words echoing throughout the wormhole walls. She brought her hand down to the aberration, and her fingers passed right through her abdomen to touch her baby, startling both of them. Before she could jerk her hand back, the baby miraculously pulled her inside.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust. As she began to focus, she saw her baby floating several meters away, still attached to her by the umbilical cord. The baby's sex was obscured by the cord as though mocking Deanna's wishes to wait until birth. It stared back at her, telepathically projecting its confusion toward her. Holding her arms out, she beckoned her child to come to her.

Sensing the baby's anguish, she realized it knew she had tried to wish it away earlier in Ten-Forward. She gently began tugging at the umbilical cord. If she could only hug her baby to let it know it was wanted! The infant was nearly at arms length when the cord suddenly snapped, sending the baby floating away from her. It began crying, and in her desperate, frustrated state, Deanna could not hold back her own tears.

"Why is this happening?" she screamed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Darling," Worf said, trying to gently coax his wife awake. "You are having a bad dream."

"I'm so sorry," Deanna muttered aloud before coming fully awake. She turned toward him, her sweaty hair clinging to her face. "Worf. . .Oh, my God! It's the baby!" Suddenly to Worf's surprise, his wife jumped out of bed and wrapping her housecoat around herself, rushed out of the bedroom.

"Deanna!" he called out to her as he got out of bed. He groped for his discarded uniform, cursing as he tried to slip into it.

She was out in the corridor and almost onto the turbolift before he caught up with her. "I have to get to sickbay!"

"Are you in labor?" he asked as they stepped onto the turbolift. "Sickbay," he instructed the computer. Noticing she was shaking, he placed his arms around her to offer her warmth.

"I don't know," she replied through chattering teeth. "But something isn't right!"

Dr. Aaron Meyers was the physician on duty during the gamma shift. As soon as Worf and Deanna entered the room, he came to their aid, helping Deanna onto a biobed.

"How long have you been in labor?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not sure that I am in labor," she replied. "But I'm afraid that something is wrong!"

"Okay, just lie down and relax while I examine you and the baby." Meyers opened up the patient's housecoat before picking up a medical scanner and running it across Deanna's abdomen. "Try to stay calm," he told her. He glanced at a middle-aged nurse several meters away. "Nurse, get me ten milliliters of tricordrazine."

Deanna moaned with the agonizing thought of losing her baby. Worf clutched her hand, feeling every bit as frightened, she sensed. "Will the baby be all right?" he asked the doctor.

"We're doing everything we can," Meyers replied as he accepted the stimulant from his nurse and pressed the hypospray against Deanna's abdomen. He waited for a beat and then again ran the medical tricorder over her abdomen. "It worked." He sighed with obvious relief. "The baby's heartbeat is stabilizing." He smiled reassuringly at Deanna. "You were fortunate that you came to sickbay as quickly as you did. A few more minutes and I don't believe we would have been able to save the baby."

"What caused the baby to go into distress, Doctor?" Worf asked.

"I'm not certain."

The Klingon turned to look at his wife. "Deanna?"

"I was having a bad dream. . . about the wormhole," she explained. "I think the baby was having the same dream."

"Is that possible?" the doctor questioned.

"Well, it's actually quite common between full Betazoid females and their unborn child, but a bit unusual in someone such as myself, who is only half-Betazoid, and my baby who is only a quarter Betazoid."

"Klingons are not known for telepathic abilities," Worf added.

"Well, at any rate," the doctor said. "I think you better remain in sickbay at least through the night. We'll attach a neural scanner to your abdomen so we can monitor the baby's condition for the next several hours."

"Worf, I need to tell you about my dream," Deanna said as the doctor attached the scanner to her.

"Darling, that can wait," he replied in a soothing tone.

"No, it can't. I realized something very important about the entities, or aliens, or whatever you want to call them."

"There are no lifeforms inside the wormhole, Deanna. Commander Data conducted a thorough lifeform scan. The wormhole is totally inorganic."

"I realize that now. It isn't what's in there now; it's what has passed through it. Whatever aliens have used the wormhole somehow left an empathic echo, and the baby and I are unconsciously picking it up."

"Now that you know what it is, can you tune it out?"

Deanna furrowed her brow in deep concentration before shaking her head. "I don't think so. I've never experienced anything as profound as this before. Now I really know how Tam Elbrun felt all those years."

Worf turned toward the doctor, who was just finishing some adjustments on the scanner. "Maybe you can give her something that--"

"I wouldn't recommend it," the doctor broke in. "An empathic suppressant may place the baby in distress again."

"Of course, you are right."

Fortunately, the baby's condition remained stable. After a while, Deanna fell asleep, while Worf stayed vigilant at her side. She appeared to sleep comfortably with no more bad dreams. He noticed the baby stirring more than once, but Deanna slept through the commotion, thoroughly exhausted.

What was his baby feeling? Worf wondered. What was causing it so much pain to put it in distress? Why could the fetus not rest even after its mother had succumbed to fatigue?

Although both mother and baby continued to show good physical health over the next several days, both continued to feel agitated. Deanna spoke to her baby, sang to it, rubbed her belly to ease its pain. Nothing she tried lifted the melancholy that drenched her and the baby. Though Lwaxana and Worf continued to dote on her during the final days of her pregnancy, Deanna could not lift her spirits.

Thirty-six hours before the Roosevelt's was scheduled arrival, Troi felt the first agonizing labor pain. She was a week shy of ten months pregnant, a normal gestation for Betazoids. Worf rushed her to sickbay, and although Dr. Selar administered an anesthetic, it did not completely ebb Deanna's pain. Holding her hand, her husband spoke softly, words of reassurance. She didn't want reassurance; She wanted someone to wrench out the little monster torturing her!

Deanna, sweetheart, her mother said telepathically, as she stood on her daughter's other side. I hate to see you in so much pain. Concentrate on my thought, Little One. Allow yourself to float away from the pain.

Despite twenty-fourth century's technological ability to hasten births, her labor continued for nearly six hours.

By that time she hated everyone in the universe.

Then the baby came and as the nurse wrapped the little girl in a blanket and handed her over to the new mother, Deanna cooed with delight, all her pain and anger completely forgotten. "Worf, isn't she beautiful?" she asked in a lilting tone. The infant had skin slightly darker than her mother's and a prominent set of ridges from her Klingon father. She was a big baby, too, at 4.2 kilograms and sixty-one centemeters long.

"Yes," her husband replied, leaning over to kiss her. "I am pleased that we have a daughter." He held out an index finger and slipped it inside Shannara's tiny hand. The baby clutched it reflexively and began whimpering as she tried to adjust to the new sights and sounds around her.

You've made me the happiest grandmother alive, Lwaxana sent telepathically to her daughter before slipping out of the room to leave the proud parents alone with their new daughter.

For a while, Deanna and Worf stared in silence at the life they had created together as the infant stared back at them.

"You're name is Shannara," Deanna told her daughter. "In Betazoid, that means 'sunshine.' I'm sure you'll bring lots of that to our family." She glanced up at Alexander, standing in the doorway. "Come Alexander. Have a look at your new sister."

Eagerly, the boy approached them and held his hand out to gently clutch his baby sister's fist inside his.

Several minutes later, Riker stepped into the room to pay the new Rozhenko family member a visit and to congratulate the proud parents.

"You are very lucky," he said, smiling at the newborn. Deanna sensed in Will feelings of joy mixed in with a little sorrow that he did not have any children of his own.

"Would you like to hold her?" the new mother asked.

He hesitated, glancing toward the new father. Worf nodded his approval. "Yes, perhaps for a moment." He leaned over to accept the infant from her mother. He no more than pulled Shannara away from her mother when she let out a long wail. "Oh, please don't cry," Riker said soothingly with no effect.

"Maybe I should give her back to you." He returned the baby to her mother's arms, but still, Shannara continued to cry. "Now, I really feel bad."

"Don't," Worf said. "I have heard that babies cry--a lot. Sometimes, for no apparent reason."

"All the same, maybe I ought to leave and give Deanna a chance to rest." With that, he turned and left Sickbay.

Shannara behaved nothing like her namesake, crying almost continuously even after just having been fed and changed. Deanna or Lwaxana would walk her around the quarters, singing to her, but the child would only pause in her screaming long enough to catch a breath. Shannara seemed only to quiet a bit in the evening, while her family sat around the dinner table. Worf showered her with attention and to

Deanna's astonishment (and a tad bit of annoyance, too, she had to admit) Shannara appeared content in her father's arms.

Alexander was particularly fond of his little sister, though she didn't openly return the gesture. He voluntarily paced with Shannara at times when the adults needed a break, relentlessly rocking her and patting her on the back even as she continued to scream in his ear.

"Captain," Lieutenant Berlitz said over the commlink, "the Roosevelt has just arrived."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Riker replied from in his ready room. He tapped the commlink on his desk console and said, "Commander Worf, report to my ready room."

The Klingon appeared in record time, though he had been off duty. "Sir, I saw the Roosevelt approaching."

"And you were already on your way?" Riker leaned slightly back in his chair trying to project an ease he did not feel. "Has Deanna agreed to make the trip to Betazed yet?"

"I am afraid not, Captain. She plans to remain on leave of duty for about six weeks, but she insists that she will not leave the _Enterprise_."

"It's up to you Worf. I can order her to disembark the _Enterprise_ if you want."

"Dr. Selar has examined Deanna and assures us that she is not experiencing any physical side-effects caused by the wormhole." Riker could hear the unspoken implication in the Klingon's tone. They were both worried about Deanna's mental health.

"What about the baby? I heard about her experiencing distress before she was born?"

"Dr. Selar has assured us that despite the fact she continues to cry a lot, Shannara is perfectly healthy; she shows no ill side-effects from the distress."

"I'm glad to hear that. But what about Deanna's melancholy? We both know that it's a little more than postpartum depression."

Worf nodded. "I am at a loss, sir. Both Lwaxana and I are doing all we can for her. We have tried to convince her that she needs to spend some time on Betazed. An extended visit to her homeworld could be the medicine she needs. Yet she won't even consider it!" The Klingon growled lightly with frustration. He was obviously angry, but the captain could also see the anguish in his chief of security's eyes. After only a moment, Worf composed himself. "Thank you for offering to order her to disembark, sir, but--that would probably cause even more hardship. If you approve, Lwaxana will be remaining aboard as well."

"Deanna needs her. Of course. Understood, then."

Riker couldn't help feeling a little disappointed by Worf's decision. Deanna needed time away from a Starfleet environment--even if she had to be forced into that realization. She needed to go somewhere where she could be pampered and rediscover her innerself. If she remained on the _Enterprise_, the strain on her might cause a total emotional collapse.

The captain leaned forward. "I'll inform the captain of the Roosevelt that there's been a change in plans and convey our apologies for having inconvenienced them.

As he returned to his quarters, Worf thought about turning around and telling the captain that he had changed his mind. He wanted nothing more than to send Deanna and Shannara to Betazed where they would be completely safe! But that would mean breaking a promise he had made to Deanna. She had agreed to remain off duty and relax as long as he did not press her into go to Betazed. In addition, he had insisted that Lwaxana remain aboard to help her. The irony of his asking his mother-in-law to stay did not escape him.

Though he could not completely convince himself that he had made the right decision, Worf knew that he had made the only one that would give him and Deanna a chance at remaining happy together. He did not wish to lose her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"Captain, you have an incoming message from Starfleet," Berlitz announced.

Riker stood from his command chair. "I'll take it in my ready room." After he sat at his

desk, he brought up the image of Admiral Wilson.

"It is not often that I'm able to deliver good news in my line of work," the admiral said,

smiling. "Captain, I'm delighted to inform you that we've located a lost crewmen of yours."

Minutes later, Riker asked Data, Worf and Barclay to join him in his ready room.

"I have some news that you're not going to believe," the captain said, unable to stop

grinning, as they stepped into the room. "It's Geordi! He was found inside an escape pod less

than a light year from Starbase Nineteen--He's alive!"

For a brief moment, all three officers stared at their captain, shocked. Then Data burst

out with laughter and exclaimed, "Alive! I cannot believe it! How soon can we travel to

Starbase Nineteen and pick him up?"

"Admiral Wilson has authorized us to postpone our current mission and travel to Starbase

Nineteen at warp five. We should arrive there in--"

"Twelve days, sixteen hours, and thirty-three minutes," Data interjected. "I shall instruct

Ensign Heston to carry out that course change immediately." The android turned and hurriedly

exited the captain's ready room.

"Sir, is Commander La Forge in perfect health?" the Klingon asked. "Was he tormented

in any way?"

The captain raised a hand to calm his security chief. Though Riker was worrying the

same thing, the Klingon was always the first to dutily bring up such fears. "Worf, we'll find out

those answers when we arrive at Starbase Nineteen--at least I hope so."

"Of course," Worf replied barely above a grumble. "But how will we act once we know

the answers?"

"Unfortunately, that will be up to Admiral Wilson--and you know that."

Sir," Barclay began, some of the unsureness he once possessed returning in his voice, "I

want to thank you for your confidence in me by promoting me to chief engineer in Geordi's

absence. I will gladly step aside for him to resume his status on board this ship."

"Barclay, you've proven your worth more than ever during the past several months. I will

present a recommendation to Starfleet on your behalf. You may resume your old role if you

choose, but chances are that Starfleet will offer you a transfer to another ship. It's up to you

whether you want to leave the iEnterprise/i for another ship." He didn't remind Barclay that he

personally had turned down three offers of promotion to stay on the iEnterprise/i. He didn't have

to.

"You will be missed," Worf said in a tone that conveyed congratulations.

"That is a bit premature," Barclay responded slowly.

pre /pre

On their way to Starbase Nineteen, Data spent his off-duty time in Ten-Forward gazing

at the passing stars. He knew that such an activity could not make their trip go any faster, but

somehow it made him feel closer to Geordi.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Deanna asked on the third day. Her baby had finally gone to

sleep after a fretfully colic episode and Worf agreed to watch over the little girl, while her

mother got some much needed "fresh air."

He turned away from the view window to gaze into her rosy face. Obviously, she was

feeling better. "Please, I would enjoy your company."

The counselor pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. "I'm ashamed of it

now," she said in a shaky voice, "but when I first heard that Geordi had been found alive, I didn't

care.

I felt heartbroken over losing him and then somehow somewhere along the line, I stopped

caring about everyone and everything--including myself. I just felt like shutting out the world

and living in a void."

"I am unsure why you are telling me this, Deanna."

"I'm not sure either--except you're Geordi's best friend, and I feel as though I owe you an

apology. I should be overjoyed that he is alive and will be okay."

"And you are not?"

Deanna looked away from Data to stare at the passing stars. "I believe the wormhole is

somehow affecting my mood. As we move farther away from it, I feel my mood slowly

changing." Lowering her gaze, she covered her face with her hands. "I don't understand what it

has done to me. Will it ever end?"

Data gently placed his hand atop her free hand. "I wish I could help you as much as you

helped me when I first obtained emotions. If it is any consolation, I do forgive you for your lack

of concern for our friend. You have not been yourself and that is not your fault."

"Thank you, Data," she said, finally looking up again. "But what I need more than your

forgiveness is my own."

Data did not know how to respond. He was the last person who should be expected to

counsel the counselor.

Troi abruptly stood and said, "I must excuse myself. I've been neglecting my family far

too much lately."

Puzzled, Data watched as she left the room. He knew better than to chase after her. He

could not console her, nor did she seem to want him to. Realizing Deanna's mood was

contagious, he no longer felt like gazing at the stars. He decided to return to his quarters and

seek out the consoling company of another friend--Spot.

pre /pre

Geordi La Forge was in the station's infirmary for another series of tests when he

received word that the iEnterprise/i had arrived. He wanted to see his friends, and yet the thought

of seeing them again actually frightened him. Why? he asked himself as he had every day since

he'd been brought to the station. His inability to answer that question frightened him even more.

Was it because he couldn't remember what had happened to him during the past several months?

His friends would ask him a lot of questions out of concern. He had no answers.

For the past thirteen days, he had been exposed to a series of tests both physical and

mental. He had been a bit malnourished when he was discovered, but other than that, he was in

good physical health. Well-balanced replicated meals had quickly restored his health. Yet

nothing any doctor could do for him alleviated his growing paranoia that some type of

experiment had been conducted on him--or worse, was still being conducted.

Immediately following the initial physical tests, Geordi's VISOR and implants had been

thoroughly examined. After all, Romulans had once used them to control his behavior. The

doctors found no sign of tampering, and the VISOR was returned to the blind man, who was

more than eager to see again.

During the first thirty-six hours after his rescue, La Forge was ordered to remain in the

infirmary. When no unusual readings continued to show up from testing, he was permitted to

move into a guest quarters.

By the time, Captain Riker and Data beamed onto the station and met up with La Forge,

the chief medical officer, Dr. Aaron, had finished up the tests and was helping another patient.

"Geordi, I cannot believe it is really you!" Data exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's

side. They clasped hands and then firmly embraced. "We were so certain that you were dead."

"I'm glad I could prove you wrong."

"Geordi, what happened to you?" Riker asked, his forehead furrowing with concern.

"I'm not sure exactly," La Forge replied. "I've been thinking about that constantly, since I

was found. I don't remember anything from before I was brought to this station. Apparently, I

was unconscious until a small freight ship came upon me in the escape pod."

"Escape pod? Geordi, you floated through the wormhole in a leaking gravity suit."

The engineer shook his head in disbelief. "I distinctly remember--" He faltered as he

recalled that the Romulans had brainwashed him several years ago into thinking he had spent a

week's vacation on a pleasurable planet instead of being tortured by them--and programmed to

kill. Had something similar happened to him again? "I don't know. My mind is all so hazy."

When we couldn't lock onto you with a transporter beam, we regrettably had to declare

any rescue attempt as futile. Geordi, the escape pod you were found in, wasn't it of alien make?"

"No. It was Federation Standard. That's why I didn't doubt my memories, even though I

couldn't understand why you would have agreed to send me fifty-seven thousand light years in an

escape pod, let alone why I'd suggest such a thing."

"Then how did they get a hold of a Federation pod?" Riker asked, not really expecting a

definitive answer.

"I don't know, sir."

"If the aliens have cloak capability," Data reasoned, "perhaps they traveled through one

of their wormhole pockets cloaked. Although boarding one of our vessels and stealing the pod

under our noses seems incredible, it is the most probable explanation." He turned to Geordi. "It

is quite likely that they erased your memories surrounding the wormhole and reprogrammed

your mental pathways with new ones."

"Perhaps, they found out how to build an escape pod from me. Since I have no memories of

my time with them, I don't know what I might have shared with them. "

"Or was force to share," Riker amended to alleviate his chief engineer feelings of guilt.

We have to find out what these aliens are capable of before they steal anything else--or

worse, wage a war."

"I would tend to agree with you," a man in a blue medical uniform spoke up. "I'm Dr.

Aaron. Mr. LaForge here is quite a lucky man."

With a smile and a nod, Geordi acknowledged his gratitude.

"I ran numerous tests on him," the doctor continued telling the captain, "and fortunately I

found no signs that his abductors used him like a laboratory rat. As for the memory loss, I

haven't been able to prove anything conclusively, but I'm fairly certain that we can all speculate

some type of forced memory wipe. Most likely, his abductors didn't want him coming back with

information about their location and technologies."

"Is there any way that you might help Geordi regain those memories?"

"I could perform an old-fashion hypnosis, but that often doesn't prove helpful when

dealing with cases similar to this one. We don't know how the aliens wiped his memory. Their

techniques may be impervious to hypnosis. I hear your chief medical officer is a Vulcan.

Maybe she could perform a mind meld." He turned to address his patient. " I'd lay odds that if

anything will bring your memory back, it's a mind meld."

Riker shifted toward his returned officer. "It's up to you, Geordi." La Forge considered

the option thoughtfully, and after a long moment, slowly nodded. "Good." Riker placed a

reassuring hand on his chief engineer's shoulder. " After you've had a chance to readjust to life

aboard the iEnterprise/i, we'll schedule an appointment with Dr. Selar in a few days."

Geordi sat on the biobed and mused for a long moment. He wanted to tell the captain that

he couldn't wait even a day to attempt a mind meld. Yet he knew it was illogical to force

himself to undergo any stressful procedure without first fully recovering physically from his

ordeal. So he decided on the next best thing--change the subject and try to keep his mind off his

own problems. "If my memory from before is still intact, I seem to recall that Counselor Troi

was going to have a baby. It should be a few weeks old by now."

Riker nodded and replied, "Her daughter, Shannara, is about six weeks old."

"I'd like to see her. A new face is just what I need right now to help me forget. . . about

not being able to remember what those aliens did to me."

"I'm sure neither of them will mind a visit later." Riker patted the commander on the

bicep. "I'll see you on board the iEnterprise/i." He left the infirmary.

Data lingered. He appeared to want to say more, but the strained look on his face clearly

showed that he could think of nothing that would comfort his friend.

"Hey Data, I seem to recall you promising to show me a holodeck program when I

returned," Geordi said, trying to lighten their mood.

"Yes," the android replied with a slight smile. "It was an interactive mystery on the

planet Risa."

"Risa. That ought to prove interesting. Please tell me that you haven't already solved the

mystery."

"I have not yet activated the program. I felt it would not be as pleasurable without your

company, my friend."

"Well, I'm back now, and I could sure use some leisure activity."

Data nodded. "As soon as my duty shift is over, then."

"And Data. . .why don't you leave your pipe in your quarters."

pre /pre

La Forge decided to pay a visit to the Rozhenko quarters at seven-hundred hours. Riker

and Data had asked him if he wished to accompany them to the station cargo bay where the

escape pod was being stored. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. . .dredging up false

memories. Real ones could be bad enough. He wish he had real ones to deal with. He thought

he could get over them far more quickly. Instead, he thought he could use some cheering up and

could not think of a better way to do that than to visit a new arrival into this world.

He found Worf feeding the baby with a bottle. Somehow, he had never pictured the

Klingon in such a domestic role. Yet the change seemed to suit Worf well.

"Deanna has not risen yet," Worf explained and as an afterthought, added, "It is good to

see you." He stepped out of the way, so La Forge could enter the room.

Shannara, having noticed Geordi, began eyeing him with something not short of fear.

She

pulled away from the bottle and let out a long, ear-piercing shriek.

"I guess she really doesn't like me," La Forge said, stepping away from them. He

suddenly felt guilty, though he couldn't understand why. Babies behaved this way sometimes for

no apparent reason. Surely there was nothing wrong with him that upset the baby. Yet the

experience made him uneasy and again set him to wondering just what had been done to him.

"Do not take it personally," Worf told his friend as he placed his still-shrieking daughter

against his chest and patted her gently on the back. "She cries a lot. I am the only one who can

calm her down for any length of time."

Geordi could barely understand the Klingon over the baby, but nodded in complete

understanding. He waited as Worf, gently bouncing his daughter in his arms, walked Shannara

to the other side of the room. She noticeably calmed down, her cries slowing to mere sniffles.

Probably because she gained some distance from me, Geordi couldn't help thinking.

After a moment, to Geordi's surprise, her father kissed her cheek and placed her in the

cradle setting in the corner of the room. The Klingon was not known to openly show

affection--that was before the birth of his daughter.

She began her crying anew, but Worf walked away from her anyway. His anguish in

doing so was obvious. "Perhaps this is not a good place for a reunion."

"Or a good time," La Forge added. "Look, Data is throwing a party for me tonight at

nineteen-hundred hours in Ten-Forward. Maybe you and Deanna might like to join us."

"I will ask Deanna, but yes, I believe we would." La Forge had turned to exit when Worf

spoke up again. "And Commander, it is good to have you back."

"Yeah," Geordi replied, a bit dubiously. As he stepped out in the corridor, he felt

overwhelmed by the lack of anything to do. It would be several more days before he would

return to active duty and yet there was no place he wanted to be more than engineering.

Geordi arrived in engineering to find the on-duty officers had nothing more than routine

diagnostics and maintenance tasks to occupy themselves. I guess they're getting along fine

without me, he mused. He located Barclay in the chief engineer's office writing a log report.

The current chief engineer set down his data padd when he saw his friend enter the room.

"Geordi," Barclay said, pointing to the chair across from him, "have a seat."

Amazingly, Barclay assumed an air of confidence that he once lacked. Feeling a bit

awkward, Geordi realized their roles had reversed. He took his seat.

"It's been a long time," La Forge admitted. "I'm not sure I know how to begin again."

"Don't try to rush yourself. You were a good friend to me when I needed one--despite all

the grief I gave you." He reached forward and clutched Geordi's arm. "You can lean on me

now."

La Forge smiled. "Thanks, Reg." After a long pause, he said, "I guess the iEnterprise/i is

yours for now. I feel as though I'm still lost."

"I won't lie to you and say I haven't enjoyed your job or that I don't want to keep the

position. We're in a sticky situation. The iEnterprise/i doesn't need two chief engineers. I guess

we wait until Starfleet Headquarters decides what to do with me."

Geordi chuckled nervously. "Well, they won't be booting you off the iEnterprise/i today, so

why don't we stop worrying about it for a while? Data's throwing a party for me this evening in

Ten-Forward. I'd like it if you could come."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it."

"I'm sure you have work to do now." Geordi stood. "I'll see you later."

"It's good to have you back."

Geordi nodded, knowing the welcome was delivered with sincerity, but as he walked

toward the door, he saw Reg picking up the data padd, slipping comfortably back into his role as

chief engineer.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"Good day, Captain Riker, Commander Data, " Admiral Merritt said as they met up in the cargo bay. She was about sixty with short, solid-grey hair. "I am glad to meet you under these pleasant circumstances. It isn't often that a captured officer is returned to us without either bargain or battle."

Data could barely suppress the urge to look past the admiral, toward the escape pod.

"And that's what we can't figure out, sir," Riker said, "Why? What do they gain by returning Geordi now?"

"Believe me, Captain, that question is utmost on my mind as well. What if they've programmed him to feed them with knowledge about our technologies and other vital information? I'm sure that question is on each of our minds. Learning exactly who they are and their motivation for taking one of our officers is a high priority."

Enough of the chit-chat! Data wanted to scream, but his loyalty to Starfleet forced him to maintain protocol, to participate in the conversation. He wanted to get his hands on the pod, to solve this mystery for his friend. "It is most probable that they have already learned a substantial amount about our technologies," Data suggested. "Perhaps they used Geordi's expertise against him as a bargaining chip." This time, he couldn't help looking past the admiral. What had these unidentified aliens done to his friend?

"Information for release," the admiral summarized, crinkling her brow only enough to let Data know she acknowledged his anxiety. "Terrorists have been doing that for centuries." Merritt gestured toward the escape pod. "Enough preamble. Let's solve this mystery before our next encounter with them, shall we?"

As they drew closer to the pod, Riker offered his first officer a reassuring hand on the shoulder. He understood Data's need to get this over with and to finally bring his friend some closure to this experience. Ambivalently, he dreaded continuing. Before he could have wished that the pod would turn out to be a cleverly devised imitation of a Federation pod. He now had little doubt that it was the genuine article.

Admiral Merritt opened the pod, revealing that it was not only still in excellent shape, but also a recent model. "What else have they gotten their hands on?" she asked and she turned toward Riker and Data, the question lingering unanswered.

"An astrophysics team thoroughly searched the surrounding area where Commander La Forge was found. Although they were able to discover the pocket-sized wormhole he came through, it only leads us to more questions. The pocket was nearly five light years from where La Forge was discovered. How did he get so far in an escape pod? Before an attempt could be made to send someone else through the wormhole, it collapsed for reasons our scientists haven't been able to determine. Its structural integrity appeared identical to the other pocket-sized wormholes discovered and none have collapsed."

"Have you considered the possibility, Admiral," Data began, "that this wormhole was collapsed on purpose?"

"Now that is an interesting theory--and yes, I have considered it. A team is investigating that possibility as we speak. If they did collapse their own wormhole, then we must only assume that the aliens don't wish for us to learn as much about them as they know about us."

"At the moment, it would seem that they have their wish," Riker said.

"Only for the moment if I can help it," Merritt said. "We must confront them before they confront us. I want you to prepare a course to the large wormhole in twenty-four hours. I'll get official authorization through Admiral Wilson to have the restriction lifted. Somehow, you must find a way to send an away team to the other side!"

Early the same afternoon, Deanna brought the baby to sickbay for the third time in a week. Shannara would not stop screaming and Deanna's already-frayed nerves were being overtaxed by her daughter's overwhelming sadness.

Selar had Deanna place her infant atop a biobed where the doctor thoroughly examined her for any physical ailments for the third time in her short life. "There is nothing physically wrong with your child," Dr. Selar informed her.

"You need to run more tests!" Deanna insisted. She refused to believe that her baby was in no danger. Certainly, lack of sleep alone was placing a physical stress on Shannara. Let alone whatever was causing the distress. "Need I remind you that we almost lost her before she was even born?!"

"No. As chief medical officer, I am responsible for reviewing all the logs of the medical personnel under my command. I know every detail of the incident and have concluded that your own anxiety perpetrated the situation. You need to calm yourself down. Your own emotional state is feeding hers. I will prescribe you a mild tranquilizer. However, it would be unwise to administer any to an infant."

Deanna considered this advice ambivalently for a long moment. Was she really directly responsible for her own child's pain? "I suppose I do need something to help me," she slowly admitted. "And if by helping myself, I can help Shannara..."

"A logical decision." The Vulcan doctor retrieved a hypospray and administered into Deanna's neck. Deanna felt its calming effect almost immediately.

On the biobed, her daughter began to cry as though angry she was now being ignored. Deanna rushed to the infant's side, overwhelmed by guilt. "Oh, sweetheart, Mommy's right here. I haven't left you!"

Coming to the child's other side, albeit considerably slower, Dr. Selar continued her sage advice. "Perhaps her problem is on an empathic or even telepathic level. Since I have exhausted all physical causes, you should consult with a Betazoid psychiatrist."

"You can't be serious!" Deanna snapped and almost before she had the words out, she realized that Selar was indeed serious (she was a Vulcan, after all). "But that's impossible! Shannara is only one-quarter Betazoid. Most full Betazoids don't show any telepathic abilities until well into their teen years. Send an infant to a psychiatrist! That sounds so...so illogical."

"It has been scientifically proven that offspring can still inherent genetic traits from trace bloodlines. And 'most' certainly does not translate to 'all'."

"Telepathy is virtually unheard of in Klingons. She's half Klingon...half!" Deanna picked up her daughter, and bracing her against her shoulder began patting the infant on the back. "I won't bother you again with my irrational motherly woes." Stepping away from the biobed, she rushed toward the exit only to crash into Geordi La Forge.

"Hold on, Counselor," Geordi said, grasping Deanna reflexively by the shoulders to keep her and the baby from falling. "You should watch where you're going before you take the first step."

"With all due respect, Commander, out of my way!" she snapped, rushing passed him and out of sickbay.

"It's good to see you again, too, Deanna," Geordi said. Although he spoke with an edge of sarcasm, his expression clearly showed worry. He'd known Deanna for many years and she wasn't behaving like herself.

His comment received a raised eyebrow from Dr. Selar, but other than that she did not acknowledge the scuffle and proceeded with the business at hand. "You are here to discuss the mind meld."

"I'm hoping I'm here to do a little more than just discuss it. I know the captain suggested I wait a few days, but I can't stop thinking about what happened to me and my imagination is a scary place..." Geordi paused, realizing whom he was talking to. " I need to know what they did with me, where I was for the past six months. Why did they return me? Do you think I am wrong for wanting to get to the bottom of this?"

"One should always seek the truth. To hide from it is illogical."

"I'm relieved someone understands where I'm coming from. I won't be returning to full active duty for another five days. There's no better time than the present for us to work at unlocking whatever secrets I have hiding inside my mind." He tapped his temple. "I feel as though I have a bomb inside my head and if I don't extricate it--" He clenched his hand into a fist. "--its ticking is going to drive me mad and one day, boom!"

"An interesting analogy, Commander, but I doubt you need worry about your head exploding."

Geordi sighed heavily, realizing he'd mistakenly become overly anxious in front of a Vulcan.

"However, I do agree that time should not be wasted. Lie down and try to make yourself _feel_ comfortable," Dr. Selar instructed, pointing to the nearest biobed, "and we shall begin when you are ready."

Geordi approached the nearest biobed and sat down in the middle. "Would you like me to remove my VISOR?"

"That would be prudent. Your VISOR would only obstruct the mind meld."

Reaching up, La Forge removed the VISOR. Even after a lifetime of blindness, he still felt a moment of disorientation every time he removed the instrument. The technology of bionic eyes had been available to him for many years, but until the past couple of years, he'd never given the option much serious thought. What had changed about him that he no longer felt the need to cling to the usefulness of his VISOR?

He felt the doctor's fingers pressing firmly against the side of his face and for several seconds, he reflexively fought the tugging at his brain. He had not been prepared for the intensity of a mind meld. Counselor Troi's empathic abilities or even Lwaxana's telepathy could not compare. This was a complete mind sharing.

He could hear Dr. Selar talking to him and strained to understand. "I am you; you are me," she said, three times in succession. "Open your mind to me, so I may see what you see." Suddenly, inside his mind, Geordi saw a Nova-Class starship. The vision seemed so real that he felt as though he himself were outer space. At first he thought it was the _Enterprise_, since he served aboard her, but then as the insignia grew clearer, he realized it was the _Stargazer_. He felt an unexplainable urgency to call out to it, to warn its crew that they were in imminent danger. He knew that its crew was already dead, the ship destroyed, and yet, he could only barely suppress the instinct to call out to them.

Why was he seeing the _Stargazer_? Was its destruction somehow connected to his disappearance?

He felt himself floating forward and slipping inside a room with others he could not identify. He was lying down, staring up at their strange, distorted features. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he could not make out their faces or what they were doing to him, but he somehow knew that they were not Human or from any other familiar species. Attempting to remember anything at all about them proved futile.

Dr. Selar pulled away from him, and the vision quickly dissolved. "I am sorry," she said, "but it appears that whoever abducted you placed a mind lock on your memories of the past several months. It will be difficult if not impossible to tap into all of them."

"We can't just give up!" he exclaimed as he snapped his VISOR back into place. "I need some answers!"

"Commander, I have every intention of trying to help you within the limits of my abilities You must understand that it may require several mind meld sessions. Allowing emotions to cloud your judgment will only impede the task."

"Fine." He sighed heavily with resignation. "Can we try again tomorrow?"

"Barring any emergencies, I should be free around fifteen-hundred hours."

Geordi nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll see you at fifteen hundred hours." He exited sickbay. He had a dinner party to get ready for, and it wouldn't be proper for the guest of honor to show up late.

When Worf finished his duty shift, he returned to his quarters to find Shannara in her crib, crying and soaked. "Deanna," he called, but received no answer. Quickly, he changed the baby's diaper, ordered a bottle from the replicator and then cuddling her, sat down with her in the rocking chair beside her crib. She refused to suck on the bottle. "I do not know what is wrong with you!" he exclaimed, trying to remain unruffled. He decided that perhaps a lullaby would calm her and began singing softly in Klingonese to her. The Klingon culture did not have many gentle musicals, so the hushed words he sang to his daughter were actually a translation of a human lullaby Helenna Rozhenko once sang to him.

Almost immediately, Shannara stopped wailing and listened raptly to the melody. She sniffled for several seconds before eagerly accepting the bottle her father offered. Just before finishing the milk, she fell asleep. After gently burping her, Worf returned his daughter to her crib.

He stepped into the master bedroom and found Deanna lying in bed, fully clothed, her long black locks turned toward him. She did not look at him. "Deanna, is something the matter? The baby was wet and hungry. Why did you not tend to her?"

"She won't respond to me. I'm no good for her. Go away," she pleaded. "I just want to be alone."

"What? Deanna, what is so wrong that would make you neglect the baby?" After he waited for a long moment, and received no further reply from his wife, he exited their bedroom and returned to Shannara's crib.

The baby was still sleeping peacefully, but Worf could not quiet the uneasiness he felt. Something was very wrong with both Deanna and the baby and Worf feared he didn't have the power to keep his family together long enough to weather the problem.

Stepping a few paces away from the crib, he tapped his commbadge. "Worf to Lwaxana," he said in a low voice.

"Lwaxana here," his mother-in-law replied without hesitation. "Is something the matter with the baby?"

"No, Shannara is fine. It's Deanna that I'm worried about. I believe that she is overstressed and it is affecting her ability to care for the baby properly.

"Say no more. Grandma is on her way to take the baby for several hours. Perhaps Alexander would like to come along as well."

"Thank you. That would allow us time to attend the get-together in Ten-Forward in Geordi's honor. Perhaps an evening with friends and away from motherhood will help bring Deanna out of her depression."

When Deanna's mother arrived a few minutes later to take the baby, Worf was able to coax his wife out of bed. She seemed positively eager to join Geordi's party, and Worf wondered if she didn't feel that way because it gave her an opportunity to get away from the baby rather than a chance to see a friend they had thought was dead for so many months. He wouldn't press the issue now, he decided. An evening free from worries was exactly what they both needed. Maybe by tomorrow, Deanna would behave as her normal self.

While Data waited for the others to arrive, he nervously rearranged the setting at the table--for the fifth time. He was not dissatisfied with the tableware, or the color of the napkins, or the seating arrangement. He simply wanted time to pass more quickly, one of the few Human desires he wished he could keep under control. But it was innately in his nature to be aware of every passing second.

"Commander," Eddie, the bartender of the new Ten-Forward said, walking up to him.

Guinan had declined the offer to return to the _Enterprise_, mysteriously stating that fate expected her elsewhere. Her replacement was in his late twenties, well educated (though not through Starfleet) and like many bartenders before him, a great listener.

"Perhaps a different flower arrangement," Eddie offered.

The android mused over the suggestion for a moment, studying the vase from different angles. Finally, he shook his head and said, "No, I do not believe that is the problem."

"Well, it'll do you no good to worry about it now. Your first guests have arrived."

Data turned toward the door to see Worf and Deanna walking toward him. Deanna was wearing a light blue dress, low cut at the chest. The android noticed that she looked a little pale and wondered if the new baby was keeping her up too much at nights. He hoped he could help make this a relaxing evening for her.

"Glad you could make it," he told them once they'd reached the table and had sat down.

"Geordi should be with us momentarily. Commander Barclay, Lieutenant Berlitz, and Dr. Selar shall be joining us as well. Captain Riker regrettably is delayed by a meeting with Admiral Merritt and is unsure whether he can arrive before our gathering is concluded. Would either of you like anything to drink while we wait?"

"One hot chocolate and a chilled prune juice, please," Worf replied. When he noticed his wife shaking her head, he placed his hand on her far shoulder and quietly, but reassuringly told her, "It'll help you relax."

"I still have a few pounds to shed," she reminded him.

"You look radiant," Data told her, having heard other men use flattery on women who were discouraged by their appearances.

She turned to him, a slight glare in her eyes, and Data wished he hadn't said anything. Maybe he hadn't quite mastered the art of flattery yet. But then she softened and nodding, conceded, "I'll have a small cup of hot chocolate."

"Excellent choices," Eddie told them and scurried off to fill their order.

Data sat corner ways from the counselor and looked upon her with concern. He gently touched her arm. "Deanna, are you feeling well?"

"Thank you for your concern, Data," she replied. "It's really nothing--nothing that sleep couldn't cure."

"She needs to unwind," Worf further explained. "Our infant child has been a great challenge during her first few weeks of life."

Data nodded, although he couldn't fully empathize with the problem, having never dealt with the domestic task of caring for young children. He considered offering to babysit sometime to add the experience in his growing knowledge of Human emotions, but then wondered if he was up to the challenge of watching such a colicky baby. Perhaps he should wait until the child was older before making the offer.

Geordi arrived just as Eddie came back with the first drink order. The guest of honor sat on Data's right. For an awkward moment, the others stared at him until the Klingon finally broke the silence. "It is good to see you again."

"Would you like anything to drink, Commander?" Eddie asked.

La Forge replied, "A cappuccino." After the bartender headed back toward the bar to make the drink, Geordi turned toward Data. "So, what have you planned for tonight's menu?"

Data's expression measured surprise by the casualness of his friend's question, but he answered without pause. He had expected Geordi to feel as uneasy as he did. "A roast, vegetable soup with selections from several planets, garlic bread sticks, white wine, and for desert, souffle with chocolate sauce."

He gestured for the bartender to bring out the bowls of soup. By the time everyone's soup was poured, Barclay, Berlitz, and Dr. Selar had arrived. A few minutes later, Eddie brought out the roast and side dishes and everyone helped themselves to a serving.

"I want to thank all of you for coming," La Forge said, attempting small talk as he cut at his meat. "It's really good to see familiar faces again, and to eat Federation food."

No one responded verbally to his words as he glanced from face to face. Each one seemed unsure of what to say, even Dr. Selar. Geordi wanted to pretend that it was just like old times, wanted to erase the months he had spent away from his friends. But the rational part of him knew that he could not do that.

"I'm home now," he said, "so why am I still so afraid?"

"I think we're all afraid, Commander," Lieutenant Berlitz said. "They undoubtedly have more knowledge of us than we do of them, and we have no idea how they plan to use it."

"If they simply wanted our technology, we would have nothing to fear," Worf commented. "They would have no reason to initiate contact. But if they are to engage us in battle, we must learn as much as possible about them."

"I know you all want me to remember something about what they did to me. No one wants that more than I do. Maybe I will over time. But right now, I don't know what they did to me or why. I am in perfect health, at least as far as medical tests can concur. And yet--I don't know. I don't feel quite like me anymore. I'm sitting here with all of you, my friends, and I want to relax, enjoy myself, and catch up with everything that has happened with each of you during my absence, but I don't think I can just do that--pretend nothing bad has happened to me." La Forge shook his head. "I'm not really up to this. Data, I really appreciate the gesture, but I think what I really want right now is some time alone."

"I do understand, Geordi," Data replied with a tear in his eye. His friend didn't feel any of the calm as Data had first suspected and now the android wished for nothing more. "And I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks, Data," Geordi said as he stood. He walked brusquely toward the door, glancing back once to look at his friend. A big part of him wanted to turn around and rejoin them, to tell them that he was making a mistake. Yet he couldn't. Not this time.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"I know the drill, Doctor," Geordi said as he stepped into sickbay for another mind-meld session.

His welcoming party had been five days ago, and since then he and Dr. Selar had performed a mind meld every evening. Their attempts to uncover any more information on the aliens and what they had done to him during those missing months had thus far proven futile. He wondered why he still felt hope.

La Forge lay down on a biobed and removed his VISOR. Trying to relax, he closed his eyes and imagined the wormhole. He wanted to concentrate on its beauty and its power, as difficult as that was to separate from its ominous nature. He pictured himself stepping inside a class-eight probe, though he could not remember doing so, and launching toward the wormhole.

He felt Dr. Selar's cool fingers press firmly against his cheek and then the now-familiar tug at his mind. At first he saw nothing, as had been the case on previous attempts; but soon a group of humanoids came into focus. Their features were a bit blurry and yet unmistakably foreign. What are they doing to me? he wondered as they scurried about inside his mind, picking up objects and returning to scan or prod him. I don't want to remember this! he screamed inside his head.

Suddenly, he left that alien examining room. He was standing in a corridor, looking out a window onto space. A large ship of alien make glided by and he followed its movement. A pocket-sized wormhole opened up about ten-thousand kilometers directly ahead of the ship's course. The craft continued at impulse speed, oblivious that it was too large to fit through the pocket. Geordi looked on, fascinated.

The ship slowed, but did not come to a complete stop. Its forward hull penetrated the pocket and still it continued, gliding through the ever-expanding pocket with ease. Moments later, the pocket swallowed the entire ship. The wormhole collapsed, returning to its original size.

Damn! he thought as his heart began pounding. He had not witnessed anything as incredible since the soliton wave achieved warp speed. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see three of the aliens advancing on him. Two of them grabbed him by the arms, while the third scanned him with a small medical object. The engineer suddenly felt woozy and as he succumbed to unconsciousness, he felt himself being lifted and carried away.

When he awoke, La Forge was back in sickbay on the _Enterprise_. "I saw something this time!"

"Yes, I know," Dr. Selar said matter-of-factly. "I shared your memory."

La Forge smiled as he snapped his VISOR back into place. "There is a way to send an entire ship over to their region of space!" His forehead creased, his smile fading as he began to wonder--and worry. How had he escaped from the aliens long enough to witness the ship enter the wormhole? And why hadn't they appropriated his VISOR? There was still so much he didn't remember.

"It leaves many unanswered questions," the Vulcan said.

"Yeah. . . ." Geordi wanted to say more, but his thoughts and feelings were as distant as the other side of the wormhole he had traveled through.

Upon receiving an official report from Dr. Selar of the results of her mind meld with La Forge, Captain Riker contacted Admiral Wilson.

"Captain, I'm glad to hear from you," the older man said, his grim tone filling Riker with dread. "I just received word from the _Lexington_ not more than an hour ago. They've detected one of our probes floating rogue in the Beta Quadrant. Unfortunately, it is about fifty light years past the far end of Romulan space."

"That close?" Riker questioned in surprise. "Commander La Forge traveled 57,000 light years when he disappeared. That would mean that these aliens purposely sent the probe to the other side of Romulan space. But why?"

"That's a question I'd like answered. But more importantly, we must find a way to retrieve the probe. If the Romulans were to get a hold of it and decode its information, I doubt the Neutral Zone would stop them from attempting to acquire such a source of potential power. It's bad enough having the Ferengi on our tail."

Although the admiral's tone was sliding toward anger, Riker couldn't help smiling. They would not have to plan a reconnaissance mission through enemy territory to retrieve their probe. He now knew how the alien technology worked.

"I've contacted the _Lexington_ and the _Nebraska_ and ordered them to join you. The wormhole cannot be too heavily guarded."

"Agreed, sir. But I believe our situation may not be as dire as you fear. My chief engineer remembered some vital information from the time he was held captive by the unknown creators of the wormhole. We've discovered how to send a ship through one of the pocket wormholes! We have a way to retrieve the probe without crossing Romulan space."

Don't let him see how worried you are, Deanna told herself. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she packed a couple extra uniforms in Worf's away bag. They'd faced danger countless times before and she'd always handled it with dignity. Why was this time any different?

There's something out there!

Worf grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, still bulging from post- natal fat, and she nearly dropped the bag. She could feel his large hands through the thin fabric of her nightgown, still soothing despite their roughness. If only his touch were enough to calm her as it once had been.

"Darling, let me take care of that," he said. Although he didn't come out and say it, Deanna could sense his concern for her well being. Did he fear she couldn't properly care for their baby during his absence?

"I'm quite capable of handling domestic chores," she snapped.

His grip on her slackened. She tried to probe him, but his thoughts were filled with a mixture of conflicting emotions. What did he want from her? Her chest tightened as the seconds ticked by.

He raised his hand to her shoulder and gently coaxed her to turn and face him. "I don't doubt you, Deanna." He paused, averting his eyes. "I do not wish to miss any of Shannara's first moments. I was not around for Alexander's first few years."

"That wasn't your fault. K'Ehleyr should have told you when she realized she was pregnant."

"That is not the issue here now!"

Deanna took a step back, hitting her ankles against the edge of their bed. She had long ago let go of her jealousy over K'Ehleyr's memory, but now suddenly those old insecurities rose to the surface. For God's sake, she told herself. You're married to the man. You just had a baby with him.

"I'm sorry..." they said simultaneously and, relieved, slipped into each others' arms. "I have thirty minutes before I must report to Cargo Bay 3," he mumbled into her ear.

"And the baby's still asleep," she added. She lifted her head, bringing her lips to his. "We may not see each other for a while. This one may have to last us for days." She allowed him to lower her toward the bed.

"Weeks." He forcefully pushed the away bag to the floor as he began biting at his wife's neck and she felt a warm trickle flow down to her chest. Slipping his hands underneath her nightgown, he tugged at her nipples.

She cried out in pleasure and pain, digging her nails into his back and coaxing him to continue by rubbing her pelvis against him. They had not made love since before Shannara's birth and now Deanna felt a desire for her husband rising in her like a high tide. "Worf!" she gasped as she clawed at the zipper to his uniform.

She had him half-unzipped when he raised up and with a growl, lifted her nightgown off her in one swift move. His mouth then found her breasts, his teeth grazing across her nipples. She cried out and silently hoped they would not wake the baby. He'd withheld such aggressive Klingon behavior during their lovemaking in the past. She didn't want him to stop now!

Half-ravaging her and half fumbling with his uniform, Worf slowly managed to get undressed. He then proceeded to give the bumps and curves of his wife's body his full attention as she coaxed him along with her hands. Suddenly and acutely aware of their limited time, Deanna urged him, "Now! Now!" He thrust deep within her and growled his pleasure in her ear.

She began nibbling gently at his chin, but as his thrusts became more insistent, her teeth dug into his flesh and the coppery taste of his blood coated the tip of her tongue. With a warrior's cry, he spasm within her. Still he continued his pace, wanting her to feel the same release and it came glorious moments later as she grabbed onto his hair, pulling his lips onto hers.

The baby began to cry.

Deanna chuckled with the humor of a mother; of a well-contented woman. It had been a long time since she'd felt this at peace with herself, be it only briefly.

They got up and Worf retrieved his uniform, quickly dressing. Deanna found a fresh outfit in her middle drawer. Once dressed, Deanna went to retrieve Shannara from her crib. Worf met her back in the living area and as she prepared a bottle for their infant daughter, he turned their conversation back to the missions.

"Commander Data will be sending frequent reports to the _Enterprise_ via the wormhole," he informed her. "I am sure the captain would not mind if I sent you a few private messages."

"I will look forward to them, but I probably won't receive them right away." The dim light cast a shadow across Worf's furrowed brow, her statement obviously catching him offguard. "I've decided to take Mother up on her offer to spend some time with her on Betazed," she explained.

"I am glad to hear that. You need your rest and you and the baby need family with you."

Although she could see the relief cast across Worf's face, a part of Deanna felt as though she were running away from the problem, too afraid to solve it. Was that true? Guinan had told her that she needed to stay aboard the _Enterprise_ until the resolution of this wormhole mystery. Was she jeopardizing Shannara's future, taking her to a safe harbor only to alter her destiny to something less than she could become?

Worf stepped up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "It saddens me that we must spend some time apart during this crucial time." He brought his index finger up to Shannara's tiny hand. "But I have my duties."

"Don't worry, Worf. Your family will be fine when we return to each other." Deanna hoped he could not see how afraid she was. Maybe he would mistake her fear for sadness. She did feel that too.

Worf nodded. "I will think of you constantly," he said, and then kissed her again.

As they embraced, their infant nuzzled safely between them, Deanna prayed that they were not saying goodbye forever despite their promises to one another.

"Your orders are to retrieve the probe as swiftly as possible and to return to Federation space," Riker informed the team after Worf arrived in the cargo bay. Already present were Data, LaForge and Barclay. Only one assigned crew member hadn't arrived yet, Lieutenant Berlitz.

"We must consider that they have left our probe floating in space as a decoy," Worf pointed out. "If they are setting a trap for us..."

"That's why I've assigned you to the mission, Worf. See that you're on your best guard and bring my crew home safely."

"Of course, sir."

"Captain," Data began and Riker turned toward his first officer. "You do realize that although we know the location of the probe, it may require several hours to safely retrieve it."

"That's where you come in, Data," Riker replied, stating the obvious.

"Correct, Captain. However, I am bringing this point up not because I am concerned about the difficulty of the task, but rather the attention our presence here may bring. Even if you are able to form an armada on this end, the Romulans may view the runabout's passage through the wormhole as a breech of the Neutral Zone even though it will not be passing directly through their space. They may see it as just cause to fight for control of the wormhole bridge."

"And most likely the creators view us in much the same way we do the Romulans."

Riker had no more than made the statement, when the officer currently stationed at tactical paged him. "Sir," Ensign Tanner interrupted over the comm. "The _Lexington_ has just arrived. "They're hailing us, sir."

"The _Lexington_?" Riker looked at Data. Their armada was forming quickly, so why did he not feel any sense of security? "On screen."

The bridge of the _Lexington_ appeared on the small screen in Cargo Bay 3. "Captain Riker, good to see you again," Porter said.

"Likewise. I didn't realize you were so close...or has your chief engineer oiled your engines well?"

Porter chuckled. "Actually, my standing orders for the past few weeks have been to remain within a close distance to the _Enterprise_. It appears that Starfleet Headquarters foresaw an event of this nature."

"Let's just hope we don't have a reason to pool our resources."

The captain of the _Lexington_ nodded in agreement. "I have a special request. One of my officers would like to join your away team. I've already taken the liberty of having it approved by Starfleet." Ensign Autumn Raines walked into view. "I do hope you don't mind."

Riker did not even attempt to hide the smirk that broadened his face. "Not at all. Riker to Transporter Room Three."

"Chalker here."

"Prepare to beam Ensign Raines from the _Lexington_ aboard.

"Aye, sir."

Riker turned back to the viewscreen. "You may join the away team in Cargo Bay 3," he told the young woman.

"Thank you, Captain," Raines replied and stepped away from the viewscreen on the _Lexington_.

Once he'd severed the connection with the other captain, Riker informed Data that he was returning to the bridge. He paused just outside the turbolift, however, to take a closer look at his security officer. "Worf, did you cut yourself shaving?" Riker asked with genuine curiosity...but then Riker was a good bluffer.

Worf brought his fingers to his chin. Although he always sported a beard, he did use a razor occasionally to shorten and even out the hairs. Upon lowering his hand, he noticed droplets of blood on his fingertips. "I believe..." he began, but as he looked up, he noticed a tell-tell smirk on the captain's face.

"At ease, commander," Riker said. "And good luck." He turned to step onto the turbolift.

The away team began placing what belongings they'd brought in the small temporary quarters assigned to them. They were nearly ready for departure accept for one problem: Berlitz had yet to arrive.

"Commander Data to Lieutenant Berlitz," Data said, tapping his commbadge.

"I'm very sorry, sir," Berlitz came over the commlink. She sounded out of breath. "I had some minor trouble with Toby. I'm on my way now, commander. Stepping on the turbolift as we speak..."

As Worf listened to the conn officer's excuse, he lightly growled in his throat. Did such irresponsibility go hand-in-hand with parenthood? This type of behavior had always angered him before. He loved his daughter more than anything, he admitted to himself, but he would not allow even her to come between his duties. Even if there had been no way for Berlitz to avoid arriving late, the least she could have done was page Data rather than wait for him to contact her.

"You were given adequate time to prepare, Lieutenant," Data chastised. "Nevertheless, I will overlook this matter. Be prepared to leave the docking bay in five minutes."

"Aye, sir." The relief in her voice was overwhelming. When she arrived two minutes later, she again apologized profusely, first to Data and then to the group.

Worf watched her as she prepared herself for her station. She was a well-trained conn officer. He decided he could forgive her for allowing her domestic situation to interfere with her duties. Maybe he would one day require the same forgiveness. "How is your son doing?" he asked of her, swiveling in his chair at tactical.

Berlitz was a bit taken aback by the question coming from a Klingon, but then she remembered that the commander had an infant daughter. "Toby is fine, but he's too young to understand why his mommy has to leave him. He's frightened that I won't be coming back." A solemn silence passed between them. "I only hope he's wrong." She turned to walk through the doorway and down the corridor to her quarters, so she could put her belongings away before they set off through the wormhole.

"Five seconds until we enter the wormhole," Berlitz said. "Four...three..."

"It's so beautiful," Raines said. "This is the moment I've always dreamed about."

"Two. . .one. . .!"

The wormhole loomed before them, and suddenly, their screen was filled with a bright light as they entered the wormhole. Data noticed the tension in Berlitz' neck as she navigated them toward pocket three-two-six-nine.

"Relax, Lieutenant," the android said. "We will come out of this successfully."

"I just hope my memory wasn't faulty," La Forge said in a low voice. This brought a nervous glance from Berlitz. "The runabout will make it through," he added with determination. "Just go about it as slow as needed, Lieutenant."

"Slowing to one hundred kilometers per second, Commander," Berlitz said, her voice a bit shaky.

"That is acceptable," the acting captain replied.

Raines stepped up to the ops console to monitor any changes in the pocket's stability. "The wormhole appears integrally sound," she told the group.

"Shields are at maximum efficiency," Worf reported.

The others stared silently, tensely at the viewscreen as Berlitz navigated the ship slowly through the pocket. Data believed the validity of his friends' memory and yet he clutched anxiously at the arms of his chair as the pocket slowly expanded to let the ship through.

"The pocket has expanded to nearly forty meters in diameter," Berlitz informed. "It's remarkable! The surrounding wormholes have shrunk and yet show no signs of collapsing.

Pocket is now forty-five meters in diameter and continuing to expand."

No one among them needed to be told of that fact, for they were all staring at the viewscreen watching the spectacular phenomenon unfold before them. They glided through the enlarged opening, more aware of the actual distance of the wormhole than if they had been traveling at warp speed.

"Shields holding," Worf said.

Then finally, they exited on the other side near a four-planet solar system. Behind them, the pocket retracted to its normal size.

Geordi howled with glee, and Berlitz favored him with a prideful glance.

"Shield fluctuation. . .negligible," Worf reported.

"Well done, Lieutenant," their acting captain told Berlitz with a smile.

"We are in the Beta Quadrant," Berlitz said, reading her console, almost thirteen thousand light years from our previous location. Scanning for life signs." After a moment she added, "No class-m planets. One class-k planet shows signs of non-sentient life. Sensors indicate no ships in the immediate area." She swivelled in her chair. "Your orders, sir?"

They could all relax now that they knew the pockets did actually expand and that no immediate threat had presented itself. Yet Data had expected to find the aliens waiting for them in this system and he suspected, by their expressions, that his team had as well. He could not completely rule out that the probe had been left in this area of space as a decoy.

"Pinpoint the exact coordinates of the probe. We will retrieve it as quickly as possible and return to Federation space. I would rather avoid a surprise visit from Geordi's captors."

Not to mention the Romulans, Worf thought.

They located the probe only two million kilometers away and pulled it in with a tractor beam.

"It's definitely been tampered with," Geordi said after a cursory examination. "Someone scorched the locking device open."

Beside him, Barclay carefully scanned the probe to eliminate the possibility that it had been booby trapped in some way. "It's safe," he verified.

Nodding, Geordi popped the casing open with one click. Before it had been tampered with, it had required a six-diget code. As he performed this task, Geordi momentarily felt overwhelmed by the memory of stepping inside the probe. _I'll be back in time for supper,_ he'd promised. What was he now leading them into?

"That's odd," Barclay said with a grin. "Its memory was completely wiped and only a 565 byte file left in its place." He paused as he accessed the file. "It's a set of coordinates."

"Do you suppose they're welcoming us, sir?" Berlitz asked. She was still sitting at her station, but her console was nearly forgotten.

"We have no proof that those coordinates will lead us to the creator's homeworld," Worf pointed out. "We cannot yet rule out that we are being led into a trap."

"I understand Commander Worf's concern," Raines said. "But we need to also consider a more optimistic possibility. Maybe they're giving us permission to use their wormholes. "We can't pass up the opportunity to collect further data on this phenomenon. I could create a mapping system. Imagine, Starfleet ships could soon be traversing all parts of the galaxy!"

"I would prefer to assume that," Data responded. "We will proceed, however, not without caution."

"Suggest we divert all but minimal life support to the shields," Worf recommended. His furrowed brow still showed his unease, but he did not argue with a direct order. His point had been made. Now he would concern himself with following orders to the best of his ability.

"Agreed," Data said with a nod and Worf quickly performed the task. "Commander Barclay, give the instructions to Lieutenant Berlitz." He turned toward Berlitz. "Take us there, Lieutenant."

"Aye, Commander," Corinne responded as Barclay handed her his tricorder with the coordinates. She swiveled in her chair and with her hands racing across her console, she brought them about and back through the pocket.

"Let's hope they're friendly," Geordi said as they glided through the bridge wormhole toward another pocket.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

To say Data was holding his breath as they traveled through the targetted pocket did not mean anything, since he did not need to breathe to survive. Nonetheless, he felt every bit as much tension as his crew.

When they exited the wormhole, their sensors immediately picked up three alien ships in the immediate vicinity, one considerably larger than the other two. Data ordered Berlitz to magnify their image on the viewscreen. The contour of the alien saucer section consisted of a broad backside that angled into a narrow front.

"Hail them," the acting captain ordered.

"The larger ship is responding," Worf said.

"Greetings," said a Humanoid who appeared on the screen. He had a heavily creased forehead, a long nose that widened considerably at the nostril, and a thin mouth. A portion of his hair was held up with what looked like chopsticks, while he allowed the remainder to flow to his shoulders. "I am Quain, captain of this vessel, the Emblem, from the planet Akie. We've been expecting you."

Data and La Forge exchanged questioning glances.

"I am Commander Data representing the United Federation of Planets," Data said as he stood and walked closer to the viewscreen. "You sound eager to see us, and we are curious about you. It is our hope that you sent us your coordinates as an invitation for a peaceful exchange."

"Indeed, we did. It is natural to be curious about others. My people, the Akodians, have been exploring the Delta Quadrant and portions of the Gamma Quadrant for centuries. Through our observations, we have learned that your people are much like us."

"Observations," Worf scowled under his breath. Data did not believe Quain had heard the Klingon and did not feel it prudent to remind his tactical officer that they'd had their share of clandestine missions.

"A recent technological development among my people, as you now know, has opened up both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants to our explorations," Quain continued. We hope to one day soon venture into other galaxies."

"Did you have this man sitting behind me, Commander Geordi LaForge, in your custody for several months?"

"I assure you, it was quite necessary. My government meant neither him, nor your people any harm." He glanced at La Forge "Was he not returned to you safely? He appears in good health now."

Data refrained from answering the alien's question. He did not know what complications might still arise within Geordi. Instead, he asked a question of his own. "What was the purpose of abducting him? You could have contacted our people and requested whatever knowledge you sought. Is it customary for your people to abduct those you wish to study?"

"The circumstances are not as simple as they must seem to you. My government felt they had no choice. I am merely a space vessel captain. My opinion is not even asked in such matters."

"Then are you contacting us now without authorization?"

No. I have official orders. My mission is to make first contact and to introduce the ways of my people." As the alien spoke, La Forge stood and came to Data's side. His face bore both suspicion and doubt. Did Data also see recognition in his friend's furrowed brow? "If you do not believe the truth of my words..."

"I believe you," Geordi interrupted. "I've met you before...and I think you're telling the truth about having no say in my being abducted. And yet I get this feeling you were at least partially responsible for my release."

"How can I embrace credit for that which I feel such shame? Please, accept apology from my people, but I have not earned the face of a hero."

"Why was he returned in an escape pod rather than the probe he arrived in?" Data asked. "And do you know how your government obtained the pod?"

"That task was not easy." He turned to consult with one of his subordinates, a tall thin man with short hair. The other seemed displeased that his captain was speaking with the Starfleet officers. Was Quain telling the truth about his mission? The captain pointed toward a console chair, and his officer reluctantly sat down. "My apologies," Quain said to Data. "My subordinate and I were debating whether we should reveal how our people obtained your escape pod. I have elected to tell you that it required a cloaked mission."

Surprised that the alien admitted use of cloaking technology so readily, Data knew he had to tread carefully with this new relationship. They did not need another formidable enemy on their hands. "Why did you not return Geordi in the class-eight probe he came in?"

"My people wanted time to prepare for your arrival and they felt false memories planted in your subordinate would sufficiently block his recall for a long enough period."

Data glanced back at Geordi, suspecting that his friend was wondering the same thing as he was. How did their time technology work?

"Many of my superiors realized the resourcefulness of your people and agreed that someone should monitor this wormhole for your eventual arrival. I was honored when I learned the duty was to be mine." He hesitated for a long moment, obviously deliberating over how much more information to reveal. "We know what happened to your ship known as _Stargazer_." The alien bowed his head, apparently in shame.

Data glanced back at his crew, gauging their reactions. Worf was barely containing a growl. Did he suspect that the _Stargazer_ had been deliberately destroyed? Data wondered. Geordi appeared solemn, while Berlitz and Raines expressed pure shock. Not sure what he was feeling, perhaps a mixture of his crew's emotions, Data turned back toward the viewscreen.

"We were...responsible," the Akodian captain admitted. "It was purely accidental. Your _Stargazer_ crew encountered one of our artificial wormholes. We hadn't finished stabilizing yet. If only we could make amends, but regeneration was designed for Akodian physiology. It would require pelvars of research to determine the effects it would have on other species."

"I do not fully understand. What is this regeneration you speak of?"

"It could be explained easier if you permit us to beam your small crew onto our ship. We can transport you to our homeworld where we have facilities that will aid you in understanding far better than my words could."

"Allow me to confer with my officers. I will give you an answer in a few minutes."

"Very well." He severed their communication link.

At that moment, Data wished desperately that Deanna had been able to join their away mission. Her insight into the alien's emotional state would have been invaluable.

"Suggestions?" he asked the group.

"I do not trust him," Worf replied. "He has too much to hide. How do we know that they didn't purposely destroy the _Stargazer_ and that this is not now a trick to lure us in?"

"He sounded sincere to me," Berlitz said.

"It sounds as though they are far more technologically advanced in temporal mechanics than we are," Raines admitted. "That is if this regenerative technology of theirs is what I'm thinking it is. Sir, do you think its possible that they discovered a way to bring back the dead?"

"Even with the best intentions such a superior power could be quite dangerous," Data pointed out. "However, I cannot deny that, given the power, I would not at least consider using it to bring back Captain Picard and his crew. He meant a lot to me, both as a mentor and a friend."

"Even though I haven't yet remembered much of what they did to me," Geordi began, "my gut tells me to trust them. "

"Very well. Geordi and I will board their ship," Data said. "If you do not hear from us within forty-eight hours, you are to consider the Akodians hostile and to return to Federation space."

"Sir," Worf intercepted, "I must insist that you allow me to accompany you. You need a security officer present while dealing with these aliens. We cannot yet rule out a hostile intent."

"That is a valid point. You may accompany us." He turned toward his female officers. "In the meantime, Ensign Raines, I know how anxious you are to begin mapping the wormholes."

"Thank you, sir," the ensign replied, smiling broadly.

"Berlitz and Barclay, assist her as necessary." Turning to face the tactical officer, he said, "Open hailing frequencies, Mr. Worf."

"Aye, sir," the Klingon replied. "Hailing frequencies open."

"Alien vessel, this is Commander Data."

Captain Quain immediately responded, appearing on the viewscreen. "Greetings. Have you reached a decision?"

"We have indeed. We have decided to accept your offer. Commanders La Forge, Worf, and I will beam aboard your ship in five minutes if that is convenient with you."

The alien smiled broadly. "Ah good. Hail us again when you are ready." He disconnected their link.

After they had their belongings repacked in their away bags, Data informed the Akodian captain that they were ready, and a moment later, the three officers dematerialized and reappeared on an alien platform.

Like the outer hull of the ship, the transporter room took on the same angular design, narrow on the end of the transporter platform and wider on the other end where the controls could be found.

"Greetings," said a female Akodian as she stepped away from her console. "I am Zee Zeta. Allow me to show you to main control where our captain awaits you."

Data and Worf followed the technician through a door to the left of her console, while Geordi lagged behind for a moment. He wanted to take in every centimeter of this craft in hopes it would further jog his memory. The corridors did not curve as the ones found on the _Enterprise_, but rather angled every twenty meters. Geordi hoped that something about this ship would spark a memory. None came.

La Forge caught up with them and leaning toward Data, whispered, "Do you get the impression that they're being just a little too friendly, a little too cooperative?"

"I am not sure, but if your memories are accurate, it would seem so," his friend replied. "Still, let us not be too quick to judge."

They entered a clear plastic tube similar in appearance to the turbolifts on the _Enterprise_ only smaller. The three of them could barely squeeze inside it. Geordi also took special note that they had walked a considerable distance before reaching the turbolift. On any Federation starship, one could reach a turbolift access every forty meters or so.

"Recognize Zee Zeta top clearance, level two," the technician said. "Destination main control."

"Clearance acknowledged," a computerized voice said. The shaft sprung into action, accompanied by a grinding hum.

Geordi watched with a dizzying effect as the shaft went from level to level. He wondered why the aliens had designed a see-through shaft. What purpose did it serve other than to give them headaches? A minute later, the single door swished open to admit them into main control.

Quite obviously, this room served the same purpose as the _Enterprise's_ bridge. Several Akodian officers, all standing, were monitoring various ship functions around the room. On the viewscreen, Geordi noticed the _Huron_ only a few kilometers away. He knew it was vulnerable and could not survive an attack from this ship. He prayed these people were truly peaceable.

"Greetings," a young male Akodian at one of the stations said as he turned to glance at them.

La Forge was beginning to get annoyed with their insipid salutation. They were behaving as though they had never violated him!

"They seem too eager to please us," Worf mumbled so only his fellow officers could hear, voicing the same doubts that Geordi felt.

"Ah, Commander Data. Good! Good! " the captain said as he approached them. "We Akodians are also explorers as I stated earlier. The best part of our jobs is making new contacts. However, I do regret the circumstances that have brought you to us." Quain glanced quickly at La Forge before continuing. "After I've shown you our regenerative database, hopefully you will begin to understand why this was all necessary." he turned toward his technician. "Thank you, Zeta. You are dismissed." He then gestured toward a door, inviting his guests inside.

They followed him into the room, Worf insisting that he enter first, where they found the ship's computer library. The captain activated a large viewscreen and instructed, "Computer, provide us with a general description of the regenerative process. Recognize Tozar Quain, top clearance, level one."

"Clearance acknowledged. . . . The regenerative process invented on two-hundred and sixteen cycles after pelvar three-four-three-seven is a form of time splitting, which enables lost crew members to be regenerated after fatal accidents."

The three guests from the _Huron_ exchanged shocked glances. Had these aliens really brought them here because they believed they could bring the _Stargazer_ crew back to life? Although they had already considered the notion back on the _Huron_, La Forge couldn't understand how such a thing could be possible. Nonetheless, having served as a member of Starfleet for many years and having witnessed countless new phenomena, he was open to just about anything.

"Previous regenerative subjects have had no knowledge of the passing of time from the moment of death until the moment of regeneration," the computer continued to drone on. "Regeneration must occur no less than .35 Pelvars after present time and has been successful in subjects deceased up to four hundred and fifty-five cycles. One attempt on a subject deceased five hundred and three cycles failed. Most regenerative projects have involved one to three individuals. There has been only one case of a ship-wide regeneration. Although the regeneration was successful, seventy-six percent of the crew members suffered physical and/or psychological side-effects as a result of the mass trauma. Recommendation by Arbiter Dregoni: Avoid ship-wide regeneration and limit regeneration to no more than five. End of entry."

"You bring those who have died honorably back to life?" the Klingon said in an accusing tone.

"They sacrifice their lives for the good of their people," Quain replied compassionately. "Many of them spend years working so their people may benefit in the long run. Giving them a second chance at life is the least our government can do."

"How does this regeneration technology work?" Data asked.

"I am not permitted to tell you that under penalty of the Direct Code. However, let it be sufficient that you know it involves the folding of space."

Data nodded with understanding. "My people have a similar law, the Prime Directive, which prevents us from sharing our technologies with less-developed or non-aligned cultures."

"I am delighted that you will not press the matter. Our dealings will be more cordial that way."

"Our people did not discover the remains of _Stargazer_ until several months after her disappearance. Do you know why?"

"Yes. The debris was trapped inside a collapsed wormhole until a scientific team was available to cleanse the wormhole. It's a very delicate matter, and we wanted to be sure that no more lives were lost."

"I don't understand why you thought it was necessary to abduct me for several months," Geordi said, a touch of animosity in his voice. "Direct Code or not, I think you better have an answer for that one!"

"Yes. We wanted to determine if your people are physiologically compatible with our regeneration process. Our tests on you provided us with a plethora of data."

"That still does not make it right by our standards," Worf said. "We prefer to make new contact face to face."

"Every Federation starship has members of several different species," Geordi said.

"Representatives from at least a dozen planets were on board the _Stargazer_. So you see, there is no way that your tests on me could prove that your regeneration technology could be successful on everyone who was aboard that ship."

The captain demonstrated frustration for a moment. He clearly did not know how to react. "My worst fear is that this could all be for naught. My main objective and that of my government really is to help your people, whether you believe me or not. For the most part, my people are a peaceful, inquisitive race. We do not wish to destroy life. Quite the opposite! We wish to enhance it. But if there is that much variance in your crew personnel, we will probably never convince the arbiter that regeneration is the most appropriate course of action in this case.

Again, Data and Geordi glanced questioningly at each other. "Would it be possible for us to talk with the arbiter?" Data asked.

"Of course. We can schedule a hearing for tomorrow. As our computer has already reported, however, there has been only one attempt at a ship-wide regeneration--and the results were quite unfavorable. Its entire crew roster were Akodians. We know the physiology of our own people well, and yet it took many of the victims months to fully recover from the ordeal. A second petition for a ship-wide regeneration was recently denied and its entire crew was also Akodian."

"That does not bear favorably on the _Stargazer_ crew," Worf grumbled. "We have friends aboard, and I do not wish to see them suffer needlessly."

"I assure you that they are not suffering at the moment. If they were to be regenerated, they would have no recollection of the time in between their deaths and their regeneration."

"It is the time after regeneration that concerns me," Worf growled.

"However," Data interjected, "we still wish to consider the option." He gave Worf a non-verbal warning and the Klingon backed down.

"You said you recently lost one of your own ships. How was it destroyed?" La Forge asked.

"In much the same way as your _Stargazer_," Quain replied. "The only difference being that its crew knew the risks they were taking. They went through a newly formed pocket that unfortunately proved unstable. It collapsed around them, killing all personnel on board."

"Has this been a frequent occurrence?" Data inquired.

"We have formed nearly four thousand pocket wormholes and only three have been unstable. The losses of three ships and their crews are most unfortunate, but three failures against the numerous successes are extremely good odds."

"The Ferengi Marauder," Data mused. "Have your people considered regenerating its crew as well?"

"Indeed, that option was presented to my government. Unfortunately, we were unable to obtain any medical data on the alien race that ship belonged to."

"You mean, abduct one of them," La Forge said coolly.

Quain eyed the engineer nervously, but did not verbally acknowledge the comment. "It is too late for the. . . .Ferengi? Nearly five hundred pelvars have passed since their destruction."

"How much time do we have left to save the Stargazer crew?" Data asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid."

Captain Quain led the three Starfleet officers inside a building and into a large crowded room. All the seats were taken and many people were still left standing, while more continued to pour in. An elderly Akodian was repetitiously sounding a gong.

They had arrived on the planet's surface only a short while ago after less than a five hour trip on board the Emblem. Quain had delighted in giving them a tour personally, and even Worf's doubts of their intentions was beginning to wane.

Akie, as its natives referred to it, had a pleasant atmosphere by human standards and appeared to have many intriguing recreational activities. Data only wished they had time to enjoy some of them.

Shooing a few Akodians out of second-row chairs, the captain provided the Starfleet officers with seats.

The doors were closed only a minute later, and the gong stopped. "Time court is now closed for visitors," one of the Akodians at the door bellowed.

"All persons please note," the arbiter said, "that this time court has come into session at eight-oh-five after dawn on the fifth cycle after pelvar three-four-six-two. Anti-counsel Frei, please state your argument against the regeneration of alien craft Federation _USS Stargazer_, class Nova."

Frei stood and approached the arbiter. "The Federation starship, _USS Stargazer_, entered an area of space where our government was in the midst of creating a new wormhole pocket. No craft can go through a pocket while it is being stabilized! Whether purposely or accidentally, the _Stargazer_ did just that, killing its entire crew.

"There are no available videos from any of the deceased, so I can make no comments regarding their own personal wishes. It is my contention that without said videos, we cannot petition for regeneration in this case under code R1-36."

"Objection, arbiter," Pro-counsel said suddenly standing. All heads turned toward him, many with their mouths agape.

"This is highly unusual," the captain whispered to Data. "Very rarely are objections made during a regeneration hearing."

"Please state your objection," the arbiter said calmly.

"The video requirements must be overruled for these people. Since they are not Akodian and thus don't possess the regenerative technology, they could not foresee any need for such videos."

"I will take that into consideration," Dregoni said. He turned toward Frei. "Proceed, anti-counsel."

"There are other arguments, sir," Frei continued. "We don't know beyond any doubt how people from their Federation would react to the knowledge of this technology. Will their need to possess it cause hostile relations between our people? We have evidence that they are not a single race as we are, but many diverse species. Regeneration may work on some, but could it possibly prove successful on all their different species? We've already witnessed its effects on an Akodian crew. The negative consequences of regenerating an alien crew far outweigh the positive ones. Anti-counsel passes for debate."

The counsels switched places and pro-counsel cleared his throat before addressing the arbiter. "Sir, you must rule in favor of regeneration in this case. The fact that the victims were not Akodian should not hinder the process, but rather deem it necessary. We must consider further the matter that Akodians were responsible for these wrongful deaths."

Leaning toward Quain, Data whispered into the Akodians ear, "May I inquire as to why your people continue to practice this regenerative technology when there is a high ratio of psychological trauma among subjects of regeneration?"

"I am only a starship captain," Quain replied. "I have no say in my government's policies."

"If you have a question, speak up, so everyone may hear you," the arbiter said in a booming voice. He did not seem the least bit angry.

Standing, Data repeated the question for everyone. Murmured responses filled the courtroom and Data feared he would be thrown out for questioning the credence of their regeneration philosophy.

The arbiter hesitated in offering a response as if deliberating whether he should throw Data out of his courtroom. "I will allow an answer from the pro-counsel."

Pro-counsel nodded with pleasure. "Thank you, sir. " He turned to face the audience, directing eye contact at Commander Data, who had returned to his seat. "Nothing is more painful than the loss of a loved one, especially if the loved one was young and vital. Our government must take full responsibility for casualties lost during military actions whenever it is feasible. They are taking on the responsibility. It is my job to insure that they continue to do so."

The audience seemed satisfied with the pro-council's explanation. Data, however, had a strong sense that the Akodians based their laws and beliefs on a weak philosophy. Perhaps many of them struggled with such concepts as he had during his Academy days.

"Sir, it would clearly be an injustice," pro-counsel continued, turning toward the arbiter, "to allow this matter to remain unresolved. An attempt to regenerate these people needs to be made." He hesitated for a moment, allowing his words to sink in, and then said, "Pro-counsel passes for further debate."

"As further argument," Frei said standing, "consider that rehabilitation for these people would be difficult if not impossible. The Federation would require our assistance for many cycles. We cannot, sir, realistically extend ourselves that thin. Rehabilitation would require continuous wormhole travel between the Akodians and the Federation. Do we want to grant the Federation continued access to our wormhole? To our technology?"

"Your questions, anti-counsel, are certainly ones deserving of careful consideration. I shall do just that and render my decision as soon as possible. This time court is hereby closed for debate."

The gong began to sound again as people filtered out of the courtroom.

"What does this mean?" Data asked the captain. "How long will the arbiter keep this under consideration?"

"It could take many cycles," the captain replied.

"But you said no one has been regenerated beyond four-hundred and fifty-five cycles. The _Stargazer_ was destroyed several months ago."

"I know. We are dealing with a tight time line, aren't we?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Little frustrated a Klingon, exceot being forced to wait! Although he spent the time in the holographic calisthenics program he had brought with him (now transferred onto a compatible Akodian medium), Worf could not take the fate of the _Stargazer_ crew off his mind. As he sliced through one alien, he realized that he was not even sure which way he wanted the arbiter to decide. A Klingon who adhered firmly to his people's beliefs would have proclaimed that only one decision could hold any honor: They must not mess with fate. Dead is dead! he thought as another alien pummeled him from behind. Worf swivelled and slashed the alien across the neck with his bat'leth.

Yet Worf had long ago learned to accept, even embrace, many of the human philosophies. He could not stop thinking about what it would be like if Captain Picard returned. Not only had the man stood by Worf during times of need, but had also stood as a role model, someone for Worf to look up to and admire. A father figure. Would Worf have ever regained his honor among his people if Picard hadn't stood beside him? he often wondered--and doubted.

He was not too proud to admit that he had needed Captain Picard. Still needed him. So why was he unable to curtail the nagging ambivalence over the captain's possible return from the dead?

Because he could not forget that he was a Klingon! Above all else, they believed in an honorable death.

He killed the last two aliens as effortlessly as the first two. Debating whether or not to instruct the computer to begin a new game at the next level, he spent a moment trying to clear his muddled head. Instead, his mind wandered to the day Captain Picard had stood beside him inside the High Council. Picard had been proud--even honored--to remain beside his officer at the moment Worf's discommendation was handed down. Worf was glad that Picard had also been there at the moment his honor was restored.

Then he began wishing that Picard could see his daughter. That the man could know the happiness that he felt.

"This game is becoming too easy for me," Worf proclaimed, tossing his holographic bat'leth aside. "It is time for an even greater challenge."

Exiting the alien holodeck, Worf did not bother to remove the program chip. Let some other fool find it and meet its challenge.

Deanna stared out the dining-room window of her mother's house on Betazed. The garden was as pretty as she remembered and soon the uttaberry bushes would be in bloom and ready to bear their fruit. The sun felt good on her face. She felt good, she realized with a smile. How long had it been since she had smiled?

She noticed Alexander walking down the road toward the house, coming back from a field game with other children. He waved at her and picked up his pace. She was glad that she had persuaded him away from his video games long enough to make friends with some of the other children in the area. A few years on a starship had deprived him of natural fresh air and sunshine.

And Deanna had not realized how cooped up she had begun to feel in the confines of a starship until she arrived on Betazed. It had been a year and a half since she and Worf had taken their honeymoon. Slowly, she was feeling better about herself, motherhood and even separation from her husband. Did the distance away from the wormhole or the return to her childhood home have anything to do with her renewed good spirits? She suspected it was a little of both.

Alexander reached the door and it swished open to admit him. "Good afternoon, Sok'cheim. Are you feeling any better?"

She smiled at the boy. "Much better, thank you. When Shannara awakens from her nap, would you like to go for a picnic?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I was beginning to think you didn't like doing that sort of thing anymore."

"So was I," Deanna admitted. " And it's high time I started enjoying myself again." Suddenly realizing that she felt better than she had in months, Deanna tilted her head back and let out a hearty Betazoid laugh.

Smiling broadly, Alexander copies the gesture. "I'll prepare the food," he volunteered. "You read a good book, take a bubble bath and when my sister wakes up, I'll take care of her until you're ready."

"Why, thank you. What a respectable young man you're turning into."

"Just don't tell me that I'm behaving honorably," the boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Now don't let your father ever hear you say that." She ruffled his hair and went up the stairs, briefly checked on the baby to see she was still sleeping peacefully and then went to select a new book to read.

When they returned from their picnic, Lwaxana was waiting for them in the den. Deanna sensed her mother's solemn mood and knew that something was wrong. Had she received a message from Worf? Even worse, had news come that Starfleet had lost contact with the _Huron_ crew?

"Please, take Shannara up to her crib," she told Alexander, handing the infant to the boy. Once Alexander had started upstairs, Deanna approached her mother.

Prepare yourself, Little One, Lwaxana said telepathically.

He's not... she couldn't even bring herself to ask.

Dead? No, Deanna. Lwaxana smiled apologetically and said aloud, "I'm sorry for giving you that impression, dear. Your husband is still in good health. It's just that his message is a little bit unsettling. I'm still trying to comprehend the possibility of what's about to happen myself."

"You listened to Worf's message before I got a chance! Without even asking me!! Mother, let me have the data chip." She held out her hand for it, and her mother, reaching into her pocket, pulled out the isolinear chip, and handed it to Deanna. "I'm going to my room," Deanna said adamantly, "to listen to Worf's message--in private!" She turned and stomped up the stairs. By the time she'd reached the landing, anxiety had overcome her anger, and she rushed into her room to plug the isolinear chip into her computer drive.

A moment later, Worf's visage filled her monitor. "My darling," he said, "I miss you terribly." He paused, seemingly reluctant to give her whatever news he had. "It appears as though we will still be a while on this side of the galaxy, about fifty-five thousand light years from Betazed. Commander Barclay, Lieutenant Berlitz and Ensign Raines, have remained aboard the _Huron_ while Commanders Data, La Forge, and I have traveled to the planet of Akie aboard an alien ship. We have maintained frequent contact with the _Huron_ and the _Enterprise_, keeping them updated on our situation.

"These aliens, the Akodians, are the creators of the wormholes and are also inadvertently responsible for the destruction of the _Stargazer_. They were creating a new wormhole pocket in the location and when the _Stargazer_ passed through the pocket, it caused an implosion. The Akodians want to take responsibility for the _Stargazer's_ loss and wish to become our allies. Most of them seem friendly enough. However, I maintain a cautious vigilance. They claim to possess the ability to regenerate individuals. I do not understand the concept fully, but they have developed a technology that allows them to bring back lost crew members, who have been killed in accident or battle.

Deanna gasped, bringing a shaking hand to her mouth. She had hoped that she'd begun to place the deaths of Picard and Beverly behind her, but this news brought her fresh pain. Could she dare allow herself to feel hope? She managed to choke back sobs, so she could finish listening to her husband.

"We were permitted inside the courtroom during the hearing concerning the _Stargazer_. The Akodian arbiter is still considering the matter. We have been told that if he does not decide soon, there will be no chance that regeneration will succeed. That is all my news at this time. It is a lot for all of us to bear I love you, my darling. Sing a song to Shannara for me, and give Alexander my regards."

The message ended there, and Deanna removed the chip to clutch it fervently in her fist. Could it really be true? she wondered. How was it possible that Captain Picard and Beverly Crusher could be returned to them after so long?

It reminded her of a story her father had once told her when she was very young. What was the name of it? She could no longer remember. Only that it dealt with a farmer and his wife, who wished that their dead son could be returned to life. When their wish was granted, they opened their front door in horror, for in the doorway stood their resurrected son still mutilated from the farming equipment that had killed him. Shuddering at the thought of such a horror, Deanna set down the chip on her console and went to the replicator to order a hot chocolate. She needed its soothing warmth to help her calm down.

After she took the first sip, she suddenly remembered, The Monkey's Paw. That was the name of the story. A curled, natty looking thing, severed from the creature it had belonged to, an atrocity in and of itself. Were they really trying to do the right thing? Should anyone have the right to bring back the dead, in essence, playing God?

The remaining crew members aboard the _Huron_ had just finished listening to the message sent from their comrades on Akie. For a long moment, none of them spoke as they digested the information. "I don't want to sound callous, but I'm not sure this is a good idea," Barclay said. "I had the opportunity to feel like a god once and while the experience was exhilarating, I know now how wrong it is to play around with other people's lives."

"You're referring to the Cytherians," Raines said. "I read about that while I was at the Academy."

"They gave you that power," Berlitz said. "You didn't ask for it. And when the mission was complete, they returned you to normal. Reg, this is totally different. These aliens want to resurrect people, many of whom you know and respect. I wish I'd had the opportunity to work with Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher on the previous _Enterprise_." She held out her hand and placed it atop Barclay's. "But I've heard enough about them to know that they deserve this chance. They weren't meant to die like they did."

Without much thought, Barclay leaned forward and rested his head against Corinne's. He'd never felt this comfortable with a woman before. "I've never prayed for anyone," he admitted. "But I'd like to now."

Behind them, Raines walked away and returned to her console to resume mapping of the pockets. Her crew mates needed a little privacy, she realized.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"I still say we should demand to speak to their leader," Worf said

gruffly. "Sitting here in this--room accomplishes nothing."

They were inside a small waiting room, its angles as sharp as the Aki starship had been.

"We must abide by their laws and customs," Data replied.

"Even if that means being held like prisoners?" Worf glanced at La

Forge, who turned away from the window and joined them.

"Quite frankly, Data, I was beginning to think the same thing," Geordi

said. "Are they planning to hold us here indefinitely?"

Before the android could reply, the door chime sounded. Data walked

over to the door and tapped a panel that caused it to slide upward. Pro-counsel Thor was

standing in the hallway. "Has the arbiter reached a decision?" Data asked.

"No," Thor said, stepping into the room. "It is getting dangerously

close to the time when regeneration will no longer be possible for your iStargazer/i crew. That is

why I've taken my own actions. I hope you approve. There is an Akodian law that

allows me to present a challenge to the arbiter. He must call a final hearing this midday and

render a decision based on the evidence gathered thus far and the notes he's written on the matter.

This does not guarantee his decision but either way, the waiting will finally be over. Thor turned

toward La Forge. "I want you to know that not all Akodians approved of your capture. The end

result may bring ultimate good, but such an end could have been brought about by more

equable means.

"If Akie wanted to establish an alliance with the Federation," Geordi

replied, " they're certainly going about it the wrong way. Your people have intricate

knowledge of some of our technology, and yet we're expected to sit in this room where we can

witness none of yours, while we wait out the fate of our comrades--the death of whom your

people are responsible for!"

The Akodian bowed his head in shame, but Data came to his defense.

"Pro-council Thor is on our side. We should not hold him responsible for the actions of his

government."

"It is all right," Thor responded. "I understand his anger and his need

to lash out at someone. I just happen to conveniently be available."

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Geordi said, though not entirely sincere.

The alien nodded. "I accept your apology with gratitude and hope we

can become friends."

pre /pre

"This is ridiculous," Worf grumbled. The Akodian arbiter had ruled

that the Federation officers could not be present in the time court while he made his decision.

"I tend to agree with you, Mr. Worf," Data said. "However, it is their

technology and we have no choice but to follow their rules."

"Their game, their rules," Geordi quipped. The engineer walked away

to pace along the hallway where large windows lined one wall. At least the Akodians were

not keeping them from viewing their world.

Nearly an hour passed. Data listened to the Klingon's grumbles with no further comments.

Then finally, pro-counsel opened the courtroom doors to announce the arbiter's decision.

"Arbiter has ruled in favor of regeneration of Federation starship iStargazer/i."

"Then they will be brought to our present?" Worf asked.

"Actually, to our future," Thor responded. "Quain and his crew will

accompany you back to your space where the procedure will be conducted in two cycles. He will

instruct you further on a need to know basis."

"May I inquire as to the deciding factor in the arbiter's decision?" Data asked.

"My people are worried about future relations with your people. I hope that neither side

wants to see our peoples go to war. And whether or not regeneration of your iStargazer/i crew

proves successful or not, it is my people's hope that it will be seen as a gesture of good will."

"I am sure my superiors will see it that way," Data said with a nod.

"What of the question posed by anti-counsel Frei regarding continued Federation access to the

wormholes?"

"That is a matter that must be brought up to the highest council in our

government. it could take nearly a pelvar for them to render a decision."

"And how many cycles are in a pelvar?" During his stay on Akie, Data

had already observed that a cycle was twenty-three-and-a-half-hours long.

"Four hundred and ninety," Thor replied.

"That is a considerable time, but not unreasonable."

"Good. Now you will need to leave the court building. May you enjoy our

planet until Quain is ready to take you back to your small craft."

"Thank you for your help, pro-counsel."

pre /pre

As Data had wished for earlier, he now found himself with a little free

time before the Emblem's departure. He, Geordi, and Worf spent the next few hours

enjoying a tour of Akie's most distinguished sites. They visited the top of Mount Kuran, fed a

giant Jhagia, a cat-like creature, at the planet's largest zoo, and walked through the underground

caverns dug out by ancient Akodians several millennia ago.

Fortunately, the threesome did not have to wait long after returning to

the departure site for the Akodian captain and they were soon aboard his ship heading back

toward the iHuron/i. Barclay, Raines and Berlitz were both relieved and overjoyed to see them.

They had nearly finished their survey of the wormhole pockets, but Data instructed them to

discontinue.

"Until such time that the Akodians agree to permit us access to their

wormholes," the commander said, "we will hereby cease our investigation."

"Aye sir," Raines said with understanding, but also disappointment.

To everyone's surprise, Quain agreed when Data requested that the

iHuron/i be allowed to travel through the wormhole first. The Akodian explained with these words:

"Let you be our honored guests, so we shall be yours in your portion of the galaxy."

The iEnterprise/i was waiting for them just over ten-thousand kilometers

away from the wormhole. Riker immediately hailed them. "It's good to see you, Data,"

the captain said.

"You too, sir," the android replied. "The iHuron/i is ready to come aboard."

Before Riker could reply, the Akodian ship flew out of the wormhole

and came to a stop next to the runabout. It immediately hailed the iEnterprise/i and Riker

ordered the tactical officer on duty to answer. The viewscreen split between the image of Data

and that of the Akodian captain.

"Greetings, Captain Riker," the alien said. "I am Captain Quain of the

starship Emblem, representing the Akodian Empire of the Delta Quadrant. It has been my

pleasure to see your officers safely back to your quadrant."

Riker smiled broadly and replied, "On behalf of the United Federation

of Planets, I'd like to welcome you to our little corner of the galaxy."

After the runabout had decked, the away team transferred to the bridge

and Riker called a meeting. "Your honest opinions," the captain said, addressing the group.

"Do you believe regeneration will work?"

"It is difficult to say," Data replied, "with absolute certainty."

"I believe it will," La Forge offered. "From what I've gathered, this

doesn't appear to be a new technology to the Akodian's. Whatever failures they've had in the past.

..well...they're in the past.

The question, I believe, is not whether the regeneration process will work,

but rather whether the crew members of the iStargazer/i will suffer any psychological side effects

due to this process."

If only Deanna were here, Riker thought. We need her here to gauge

the emotional conditions of those regenerated. But then he realized how overwhelming

that would be for the half-Betazed if she were to be exposed to an entire regenerative crew at

the very moment of "rebirth." Anyway, once the iStargazer/i crew appeared, Riker was under

orders to escort its crew back to Starbase Nineteen where they would undergo extensive

psychiatric evaluations.

"Sir, there is something else you need to be made aware of," Data said.

"The Akodian High Council is debating whether or not to give the Federation full access to

their wormholes. Unfortunately, they probably will not reach a decision right away."

"Bridge to the captain," came the ensign at tactical, "the Akodian ship

is hailing us."

"I'm on my way," Riker replied. "Thank you, Mr. Data, Geordi." He

stood and his senior staff followed him out onto the bridge. "On screen," he ordered once he'd

taken his position.

"Captain, Greetings," Quain said. "We are ready to commence the

regeneration process. You may watch, but I must warn you that any questions you may pose will

go unanswered. I am to share none of this technology with your people."

"Understood."

"Very well. We will proceed." The Akodian severed the link.

A few seconds later, as the entire bridge crew stared at the viewscreen,

a purple mist emanated from the hull of the Akodian craft. Nothing more seemed to

happen. Whatever the mist was supposed to do, had it been ineffective? At sublight speed, the

alien ship backed away from the area until it was approximately twelve-thousand kilometers

away.

"Captain," his first officer said, "it might be advisable that we move

away from the area as well. When the iStargazer/i appears it could be dangerous to be within a

close proximity of the area."

"Agreed. Berlitz, take us another five-thousand kilometers away from

the mist."

"Aye, sir."

The image on the viewscreen did not change much, and yet, Riker felt

the distance. He wondered if his former captain would return in minutes, hours, or even

days. Dammit! Why wouldn't the Akodians tell him at least that much?

They waited. . . .again.

pre /pre

Nearly three hours later, the Akodian captain hailed them. "It is almost

time," he said and abruptly severed the link.

About five seconds later, the mist expanded several times in size

and suddenly the iStargazer/i began to solidify. The entire process took exactly fifty-three

seconds, the android officer verbally observed, but to Riker it seemed much longer.

"Your iStargazer/i crew has arrived," Quain stated reappearing on the

viewscreen. "Now, we must begin the next phase--psychological evaluation. We would be happy

to--"

"If you don't mind Quain," Riker interrupted. "The iStargazer/i has Federation crew on

board. I think it would be best if they were initially greeted by their own kind."

"Very well, but as soon as you have your people aboard the iEnterprise/i I

want to beam a team of regeneration experts aboard."

"Agreed."

Quain severed the connection.

"Mr. Worf, please open a channel to the iStargazer/i."

"Aye sir."

"iStargazer/i, this is Captain Riker aboard the iEnterprise/i. Are you able to

hear me and understand me?"

The viewscreen filled with an image of the iStargazer's/i bridge. Picard

was standing close to his own viewscreen, squinting as though he could not see. "Will?"

"Captain, I know this is quite a shock for you and your crew. Please remain calm and

we'll do everything we can to help you. We would like to beam all of you over to the iEnterprise/i

where we can discuss this situation."

"Situation, Number One?"

Riker glanced at Data, who was showing a great deal of concern for their former captain.

Both of them knew that it had been quite some time since Riker had served as Picard's Number

One. Did Jean-Luc Picard remember that or had regeneration caused him to now suffer amnesia?

"Jean-Luc, it would be far better if I explained it to you in person. Will

you agree to beam over?" He had standing medical orders from Starfleet to beam the entire

iStargazer/i crew over anyway, but Riker felt the situation would unfold more smoothly if he had

Picard's permission.

"Everybody. . ." He glanced at his bridge crew. "Yes, yes, perhaps that

would be best."

"Good. Inform your entire crew and we'll begin beaming them over in

five minutes."

Picard nodded weakly, seemingly unable to respond verbally. He did

not look like the formidable captain he had once been. Now he just looked confused and

vulnerable--an almost mirror image of his expression after being rescued from the Borg

collective. Riker hoped that it wasn't a permanent side-effect of regeneration.

"Data, assemble an away team. Once the iStargazer/i is evacuated, I

want you to beam over," Riker said. "While Dr. Selar's team is examining her crew, I'd like you

to check the integrity of her systems."

"Aye sir," the android replied.

pre /pre

Thirty minutes later, Data Worf and Berlitz beamed onto the bridge of

the iStargazer/i and each of them went in separate directions to examine the onboard systems.

Whipping out their tricorders, they scanned the room to check the integrity of the hull. Their

readings indicated a structure consisting mostly of duranium, tritanium, and polymer composites,

the standard construction for Starfleet vessels.

From the science station, Berlitz said, "The main computer is online."

She brought up some files from the main computer core and began browsing through them.

"Everything is up to date from the time up until the iStargazer/i was destroyed."

Worf walked around to the tactical station and brought up the main

viewer. The iEnterprise/i loomed across the big screen. "Sensors are operating at optimal

efficiency," he informed the android.

"There's a considerable amount of data on the wormhole pocket they encountered just

prior to their destruction," Berlitz said, swiveling in her chair. "Should I upload it to Starfleet."

"Proceed, Lieutenant," Data replied. He was sitting in the command

chair, reading through Captain Picard's logs during the last several days of his life. "Amazing!

Virtually everything is intact and running efficiently."

"Sir, may I make a personal observation?" Berlitz asked and the

commander nodded. "I'm wondering what has happened, if anything, to the debris of the

iStargazer/i. I mean, can it coexist with this ship?"

"Indeed, that is an excellent inquiry," Data commented. "Contemplating all the possible

paradoxes in this situation could prove mind boggling."

Berlitz nodded pensively before turning back toward the science station. "The files were

successfully transferred," she informed them.

"Good, Lieutenant." Data turned toward the Klingon. "Mr. Worf, hail

the iEnterprise/i."

"Aye sir."

A moment later, the iEnterprise/i bridge filled the iStargazer's/i screen.

From its command chair, Riker said, "Your report, Commander?"

"It is amazing, Captain. The iStargazer/i is completely in tact, both

structurally and systemically."

"Let's just hope its crew is as well off."

"Indeed. I think we are done here, sir. Three to beam back aboard the iEnterprise/i."

After the first group from the iStargazer/I had been beamed over, Dr. Selar and her medical

staff immediately began the time-consuming physicals. The biobeds were quickly filled up

and the team scurried about to find new objects to create makeshift ones out of. Every

regenerated officer was understandably disoriented, and some were in need of immediate medical

care. Riker stood over Picard as he was brought to a biobed and slowly, painfully, attempted to

explain everything to the older man.

"Do you remember the accident at all, Jean-Luc?" Riker asked.

"A bright light. . .blinding light," Picard replied, his eyes distant. "We

had no warning, no warning at all."

"Do you understand how much time has passed since then?"

"It seems like it just happened, but. . . .months. . . ." Picard strained to

gain composure. He sat up despite the medical technician's objections and looked his former

first officer in the eyes. Dammit, he'd faced too many obstacles for anything to stop him now!

"What stardate is this?"

"50497. If we had waited much longer. . . ."

"I wouldn't be here," Picard finished with a nod. He appeared to be

accepting of the time that had passed, but Riker wondered if it weren't more because jean-Luc

was in shock. "None of my crew would. But are they--are we--better off?"

Riker did not need to answer the question, for many of those around

them were obviously suffering from mental anguish that could possibly take months to

overcome--if they ever did. He placed his hand on Picard's shoulder and gave him a reassuring

squeeze.

Trying to sit up and look around the room, Picard said, "Martha?

Where is Martha?" Riker knew that he was referring to Commander Martha Lasalle, his first

officer aboard the iStargazer/i. At least he now remembered that Riker was no longer his first

officer.

"Calm down, Jean-Luc," Will said, coaxing the older man to lie back

down. "I'll check on her for you and let you know. She is receiving the best of care."

"Of course," Picard said with a nod. "Beverly--no it's Dr. Selar now aboard the

iEnterprise/i, isn't it? This is all so very confusing." He closed his eyes and Riker hoped that his

friend would succumb to sleep.

"Your memories will come back to you," Will reassured Picard.

Picard opened his eyes partway and saw Worf approaching them.

Directing his words at Picard, the Klingon said, "Sir, it is good to have you back. May you live

again with honor."

Picard nodded almost unnoticeably before giving in to his fatigue.

Worf turned toward Riker and they stepped a few feet away from their

former captain to talk in hushed tones. "Captain, a few of the regenerated officers have shown

hostile tendencies. It was even necessary to restrain two of them in a stasis unit. One, a young

female Bajoran, inflicted injuries on herself. Recommend that we double security in sickbay."

Riker glanced around the room although he had already determined his

answer. "Agreed. Maintain around the clock security of this area until further notice."

"Aye sir." Worf did not leave as the captain had expected him to.

"One more thing, sir. I know this is a difficult situation, but Deanna. . . ."

"I do understand, Worf. As soon as we've taken the iStargazer/i

personnel to Starbase nineteen, we'll request permission to travel to Betazed."

"Thank you, sir." With a nod, he walked away to perform his duties.

Data to Captain," came the android over the commlink.

"Go ahead," Riker replied as a young ensign nearby began screaming.

"Sir, Captain Quain is insisting that you allow his away team to beam

over now."

"Thank you, Mr. Data. I believe we're ready for their assistance."

It was then that Riker noticed a woman sitting on a biobed in the far

corner, her legs tucked underneath her. She wasn't moving, didn't even seem to be aware of her

surroundings. "Beverly," he uttered just above a whisper.

A few minutes later, Quain and four of his officers, accompanied by an

iEnterprise/i security officer, joined Riker in the sickbay.

"Greetings," Quain said with a nod.

"I'll admit it, Captain," Riker said, holding his arms out to indicate all

the chaos. "You were right. We do need your help! As you can see, their reaction is pretty

intense."

Quain's expression conveyed no surprise. "Actually, I've seen much

worse. I don't mean to belittle your concern, Captain Riker. I just want to reassure you that we

Akodians have been dealing with regeneration patients for many pelvars. I think my team can

handle this. You should return to your bridge now, Captain Riker." Quain offered him a

smile. "I'm sure you will be more comfortable there."

Not knowing how to respond, Riker simply sighed. As he walked

passed the Akodian captain, he patted the man on the shoulder and said, "Be gentle with

them."

pre /pre

For the first time since he accepted command of his own ship, Riker

did not feel comfortable sitting in the captain's chair. He wanted to be in sickbay with Picard and

Dr. Crusher! Rationally, he knew that he had no expertise in how to help them through

their anguish and yet he needed to be with them.

Around him, the entire bridge crew seemed both aware of his need and

to share a growing anxiety. Beside the captain, Commander Data was trying to keep busy by

reviewing Starfleet updates from the past week. Busy work for an android, Riker realized.

That's all any of them were doing right now on the bridge.

"Dr. Selar to Captain Riker."

"Riker here."

"Captain, something has happened that warrants your attention immediately."

"I'm on my way," he replied excitedly. At least now he had something

to do besides sit and wait.

On his way to sickbay, he wondered--and worried--about the

emergency. Were the iStargazer/i crew members proving too difficult even for the Akodians?

When he arrived, to his relief, the situation in sickbay was not nearly as

chaotic. Dr. Selar met him halfway inside.

"Captain, one of the Akodians, Medic Parkin, is with a young Bajoran,

Ensign Tuck Janis, at the moment. Ensign Tuck claims to have had visions during the time she

was deceased."

"What? But that's impossible! The Akodians assured us that memories

during that time were impossible."

"Nonetheless, she speaks of them. The logical conclusion would be to

assume that the Akodians have not yet realized the limitations of their own technology."

"Where is this Ensign Tuck now?"

"In my private office."

Riker stepped around the doctor to enter her office just in time to hear

the ensign exclaim, "Take me back! You have to take me back!"

The female Akodian doctor tried to calm the confused young woman

with a pat on the arm, but the ensign pushed her away. As she caught her balance, Medic Parkin

noticed that Captain Riker had entered the room. After straightening her uniform, the doctor

stepped toward the captain.

"Greetings!" she said. "I am relieved that you could make it down her so quickly."

Before Riker could respond, Ensign Tuck picked up her ranting.

"There was a light. . .a beautiful light. In the name of the Prophets, you have to let me go back

there!"

"Ensign Tuck," Riker said, approaching her.

"You don't believe me! You're thinking it's impossible!"

"Janis, I understand how confused you must feel right now. In time, hopefully you will

understand what has happened to you and why we decided to bring you back."

"I don't want to be here," she told him with conviction.

"Janis, the bright light you saw--it was a wormhole collapsing around

your ship. I understand how terribly frightened you must have felt."

The ensign began shaking her head wildly. "No, no! That isn't true! It

was too beautiful. There were birds singing so sweetly. The breeze felt so warm and gentle

on my face." She brought her hands toward her face and smiled as though she were feeling

the breeze now.

"Do you know where you were?" Riker asked, deciding to play along.

"Heaven, of course," she responded. "It was the afterworld the

Prophets built for us. What else could be so beautiful? This ship, the stars, the planets that we

visit--they're nothing compared to what Heaven has to offer. I need to go back there." Tuck

cried out. "Please, Captain!"

"I wish I could help you, Ensign. I will talk with the Akodians, the aliens who brought

you back to our dimension, and find out what they can do to help you." Riker

wasn't completely sure if she understood, but she nodded. He turned toward the Akodian doctor

and in a whisper said, "I think we need to discuss this outside of Ensign Tuck's presence."

"That would probably be best," Parken agreed. "Why don't we take this

discussion to your private office."

"How about the conference lounge room instead?" Riker decided he

didn't want the Akodians inside his ready room. They hadn't done anything yet to prove

themselves untrustworthy, but he realized he couldn't be too cautious when dealing with new

races.

"That will be just fine."

Once they had settled into the conference lounge room several minutes

later. Riker began, "You said that none of your regenerated patients ever spoke of seeing

anything during the time they were. . ."

"Dead, Captain."

"Yes, dead. It's a little difficult for me to think of them that way," he

admitted. "Are you completely certain that no regenerated patient ever had visions before?"

"Yes, Captain. As part of my medical training, I had to study every

case of regeneration. I am well versed on the subject. Most of them remember the moment of

death, and then, to them at least, their moment of rebirth is instantaneous. That's why they feel

such a strong displacement. Imagine that in one moment you are alone or within a

small group and then suddenly hundreds are bustling around you, trying to help you."

"Why not leave them be for a while? Give them time to adjust?"

"We can't do that for medical reasons. Your chief medical officer

reported that twelve percent of the iStargazer's/i crew were in need of immediate medical

treatment. Without it, they would have died. Regeneration cannot be performed a second time.

Unfortunately, that is an average occurrence."

"But Ensign Tuck's memories are not a normal occurrence. How do we

explain that? Is there some physiological difference between our races that precipitates such

memories? I find that hard to believe. I've always thought that we left our corporeal beings

behind when we crossed over. I guess that's one question that will be left unanswered until we

die. Do your people believe in an afterlife? In God?"

"Oh yes," Parken exclaimed with a smile. "You are probably wondering why then we feel

the need to regenerate so many of our dead. We have never claimed to be a logical race."

"Neither are we humans," Riker admitted. After a moment, he asked,

"So what should we do to help Ensign Tuck?"

"My people will help you counsel her. It will take a long time, possibly

months, before she learns to accept what has happened to her. You cannot expect an

immediate recovery."

The captain nodded as he wondered how many others were as bad off as Ensign Tuck.

Had they really done the right thing by bringing them back to the dimension of the living?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Rear Admiral Stockwell said, greeting La Forge and

Barclay as they stepped into his office on Starbase Nineteen.

"Hello, sir," Geordi replied.

"How are you today, sir?" Reg asked nervously.

"Relax, Commanders. Neither of you is on trial here. Please, have a seat." He pointed

to the two chairs in front of his desk, obviously placed there in expectation of this meeting. Once

they were comfortably seated, the admiral continued. "You both know why I called you here--to

determine which one of you retains the position of chief engineer on board the iEnterprise/i and

which one of you is subsequently reassigned. Let me tell you that I didn't like having to make

this decision. It was a difficult one indeed. You are both highly qualified to serve as chief

engineer aboard our flagship, but alas there can be only one chief engineer aboard the

iEnterprise/i."

Both commanders squirmed in their chairs.

"Mr. La Forge, you have served as iEnterprise/i chief engineer for many years and you did

not leave that post under your own volition. Therefore, I am reinstating you as such

immediately."

Both officers sighed with relief. Barclay was just as glad to have the waiting over even if

it meant reassignment for him. He turned toward his friend, and holding out his hand, said,

"Congratulations, Geordi. You deserve it." Geordi accepted his friend's handshake.

"And you, Mr. Barclay," the admiral continued, "I have a special assignment for you."

Ten minutes later, both commanders left Admiral Stockwell's office. As they walked

toward the docking bay to return to the iEnterprise/i, they discussed Barclay's new assignment and

what the future might hold for each of them.

"The Admiral could not have offered you a better job!" Geordi exclaimed just before they

beamed aboard the iEnterprise/i.

Riker was standing beside the transporter technician, ready to greet them. "Gentlemen,"

he said a bit anxiously. He did not yet know the admiral's decision.

"Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge reporting for duty, sir," Geordi said as he stepped off the

platform.

Riker grinned, unable to hide his glee that he would once again be working with La Forge.

His smile faltered as he turned toward Barclay. "You'll be missed, of course, Reg."

"I know," Barclay replied and his smile belied any hurt he felt. "But if you don't mind my

saying so, I'm rather looking forward to arriving at Utopia Planetia."

Riker stared at the commander, his mouth agape.

"It's quite fortuitous really. Commander Jaxis, who has been in charge over there for the

last fifteen years has just put in for retirement. Starfleet Headquarters chose me as his replacement."

"Congratulations! I guess this means we'll have to make a trip there to drop you off."

"If you will excuse me, Captain, Commander," Barclay said, "I think I better go pack my

bags." He waited long enough for Riker's nod and then exited via the turbolift.

"So Geordi," Riker said in a jovial tone, "allow me to give you a tour of main

engineering."

pre /pre

Deanna was in the baby's room gently rocking Shannara in the big rocking chair her

mother had long ago sat in with her. Shannara had fallen blissfully asleep several minutes ago, but

Deanna continued to rock, enjoying the quiet time alone with the infant.

"Deanna darling, you have a visitor," Lwaxana said over the house's comm system.

Who could that possibly be? Deanna wondered as she stood to place the baby in her crib.

She slipped a blanket over the infant before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

She squealed with delight when she saw Worf standing in the foyer and rushed to accept

him in her arms. "Mother didn't tell me that you were my visitor," she said, and then kissed him.

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied.

"The baby's asleep, and Alexander is at a friend's house." As she told him this, she flirted

with him by running her hands along his neck and down his back.

"Your Mother said to tell you that she had a few errands to run." Worf offered her one of

his rare smiles.

"Looks like we've got the whole house to ourselves."

Scooping Deanna off the floor, the Klingon carried her effortlessly up the stairs. She

directed him into the bedroom she was using, and they descended onto the bed, kissing. Deanna

could sense his overwhelming need for sexual release and could feel it echoing in her own soul.

She drank in his Klingon smells with her kisses. Quickly, they helped each other undress, coming

together in a hungry lust for each other, both wanting to be devoured by the other.

It had been a long time since Deanna felt the need for such passion, because before she had

agreed to spend some time on Betazed, the wormhole had curtailed her interest--in anything.

She knew, although he had never admitted it, that Worf had been unsatisfied with their physical

relationship for quite some time. He was a Klingon and Klingons needed aggressive women.

With her natural Betazoid instincts, that had not been a problem during the beginning of their

relationship. And it was not a problem now.

"I have really missed you," Worf said after they had caught their breath.

Knowing that he was referring to a timespan much longer than the time she'd spent on

Betazed, she replied, "I've missed me, too. It is really good to be back. . .in your arms.

"I know you are wondering what happened on the other side of the wormhole. Deanna,

these people--the Akie they call themselves--actually have a technology that allows them to bring

lost comrades back from the dead."

She could sense that he was having difficulty dealing with the fact that this conflicted with

his ingrown Klingon beliefs of honorable deaths. But then, he had been raised by Humans and

also shared some of their beliefs. She rubbed his arm lovingly and waited for him to continue.

"They admitted that they were directly responsible for the destruction of the iStargazer/i. At

first, we were unsure that they would use their technology to recover our people. But after

several days of deliberation, they agreed. One of their ships followed us back through to our

side of the galaxy."

"And Captain Picard...Beverly?"

"They are with us again."

Deanna suddenly jumped out of bed and began searching for her discarded clothing.

"Then we have to go to them now!"

"Darling, there is something you must know first."

Deanna paused with her pants halfway on and stared into her husband's eyes. She could

sense that all had not been made right as she had wanted to assume. Their friends had been

returned to them and yet something was terribly wrong.

After she finished dressing, she sat on the end of the bed and listened to her husband

finish telling the story.

"I want to see Beverly," Deanna insisted once he was finished.

"But Darling, what about your. . .reaction. The wormholes were bad enough. How will it

be for you if you go anywhere near one of the regeneration patients or with the Akodians?"

"I don't know. Let's consult with the Akodians through subspace channels. Maybe they

will have a solution."

Worf conceded, and they contacted Starbase Nineteen. They waited only a short while

before an Akodian was able to speak with them.

"Admiral Merritt has explained your problem to me," the female Akodian said. "My name

is Medic Parkin. I am the senior medical officer in charge of this case. We have dealt with

empathic lifeforms in the past. I believe I have a solution to your problem."

Deanna sighed with relief. "Thank you, Medic. Thank you!"

pre /pre

Deanna had dressed hastily in a blue dress that was still a little tight on her (she had yet to

lose all the "baby" fat). Scarcely caring about how she looked, she was in too much of a hurry to

see her long-lost friend. She felt like she was experiencing an empathic overload as she stepped

off the turbolift and rushed down the station corridors toward the infirmary. Yet she knew this

experience would be ten times worse if Medic Parkin hadn't supplied her with a drug known as

gerrapiam, an Akodian-made substance developed nearly fifty pelvars ago which inhibited

empathic senses. From now on, whenever Deanna found herself within close proximity of an

Akodian or one of their wormholes, she would have to take a dose of gerrapiam. She was

relieved to hear that Akodian empathic echoes wore off after a few months, so she would not

have to continuously use the drug every time she wanted to visit her friends among the iStargazer/i

crew.

She didn't know what she was going to say to Beverly or how her dear friend was going to

react. She reached the infirmary to find doctors and nurses scurrying about trying to keep up

with the needs of the iStargazer/i crew members. Their confusion and loneliness overwhelmed

her, and she closed her eyes for a moment to help her filter out most of it.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked.

"Yes. I'm Commander Deanna Rozhenko. Dr. Beverly Crusher--she was the chief

medical officer aboard the iStargazer/i. . ."

The nurse smiled understandingly. "Follow me, Commander."

The other woman led Deanna through the width of the infirmary and into a small room.

Wearing informal clothing, Beverly Crusher was sitting in one corner of the room. Her hair was

uncombed and her expression was glassy as though she weren't mentally there. Deanna sensed

the same confusion and loneliness from her friend that she had from the other iStargazer/i crew

members. She also sensed a feeling of defeat and that frightened her most of all.

Cautiously, Deanna approached her friend and sat down beside Beverly. She wanted to

touch Crusher, to comfort her with a hug, but she couldn't be sure how Beverly would react to

physical contact. Deanna could sense that Beverly felt humiliated by her loss of power. No one

was even sure that she would ever lead a totally normal life again, let alone practice medicine.

Deanna realized how the wormhole had affected herself. What Beverly had experienced was far

more extreme. No one could expect her to reciprocate quickly.

"Deanna?" Beverly whispered, turning her head slightly in Deanna's direction.

"Yes, it's me," Deanna replied in a soothing tone. "I came as soon as I could get transport.

I'm on leave of duty so I can stay here with you for as long as you need me."

"Leave. . ."

At first, Deanna wasn't sure if Beverly was afraid she was going to leave or that she

wanted her to leave. Then she realized Beverly meant neither, but rather was asking why she was

on leave of duty.

"Of course, you wouldn't know. You remember about Worf and I? You were at our

wedding." Deanna waited for her friend's nod. "Worf and I had a baby--a daughter named

Shannara. She's nine weeks old now. Starfleet granted me an open-ended leave of duty."

Beverly raised her hand, and Deanna took it into hers. "That's wonderful." No smile. "Is

Worf with you?"

"On the station, yes. We left Alexander and the baby with my Mother. Beverly," she

began cautiously, "how much of what happened do you remember?"

"Everything." The doctor began shaking and her complexion became a shade lighter.

"Everything. I can't forget." She smacked her forehead with her palm. "I can't get it out of my

mind!"

Deanna clutched both of her friend's hands to prevent Beverly from continuously beating herself. "Beverly, you have to allow yourself time to heal." She hugged her friend

fiercely as though fighting for her dear life--and maybe she was. "No one expects you to forget

or to recover quickly. In a very real sense, you are grieving. You're grieving for the life you lost. Give yourself time to find your serenity, and then you can begin to fight to restore your life.

You're not alone! I will stand beside you the entire way. All your friends will!"

Beverly looked at her friend, and Deanna suddenly sensed a glimmer of hope. A slight

smile formed on the older woman's face. "I think I can," she said slowly.

"I know you can!"

They sat silently for a long while, Deanna rocking Beverly in her arms. For the time being,

Deanna knew that her friend needed her reassuring presence more than anything else. Beverly

was beginning to heal now.

The End


End file.
